Harry Potter and the Divided Prince
by Zeddy23
Summary: Harry enters his 6th year at Hogwarts. In my take on 'Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Prince', find out what horrors await Harry this year. What romances will take place and just how Harry is dealing with the pressure of the prophecy.
1. Back At The Dursleys

**Chapter 1**

**Back At The Dursleys**

As he looked out of his bedroom window into the night sky, slowly the warm summer rain began to fall. Softly hitting the parched ground it gradually began to fall faster and louder until only the sound of the water landing filled the air. Bouncing off the dustbin with a metal ping it reminded Harry of a Western film where the cowboys were shooting at one another and a bullet hit a tin can.

Coming back and staying with the Dursley's once more meant that yet again Harry Potter was on his summer holiday. He was waiting to start his sixth year at Hogwarts and was just thinking about how quickly the last five years had flown by when the rain had started.

Harry could hear his great oaf of an Uncle snoring loudly in the bedroom further down the landing, muttering to himself every now and again.

"Owls, every time of the day and night…That boy…"

Harry sighed, put his head back in his hands and rested upon the windowsill. He was still waiting for his Snowy owl Hedwig to return with a letter from his friend Ron Weasley. It had been two days now, which was an unusually long time for Hedwig to take.

It had only been five years since he started at Hogwarts, but Harry had learnt so much about a world he didn't even know existed until his eleventh birthday. Now he was nearly sixteen; his birthday was tomorrow. Not that he had anything to look forward to though. Despite Mad-Eye Moody's warning at the end of last year to his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to treat him better, there hadn't been a huge turn around in their treatment of him. Petunia had increased the size of Harry's portions at meal times and his Uncle Vernon had stopped making him do all the chores around the house, but they all still ignored him and spoke about him like he was a freak. This didn't bother Harry though, as he rather enjoyed his own company at the moment.

Since his godfather's death at the end of last school year Harry hadn't really had time to just sit and think about the whole situation. He had been kept rather busy with a battle for his life against Voldemort and learning of the prophecy that explained why Voldemort was out to get him. Life was certainly never dull for Harry Potter.

Startled, Harry jumped back from the window as Hedwig came soaring through carrying a letter round her right leg. She gracefully landed on her perch and started to make soft cooing sounds eyeing Harry up for some food.  
"Here you are girl," Harry said softly, putting some scraps of bread he'd saved especially for her into her bowl. Taking the letter off her leg he jumped back onto his bed and unrolled the parchment.

_Harry! __  
_

_If we've timed this right then – HAPPY BIRTHDAY mate!! Sorry I took so long to respond to your letter but Ginny insisted we kept Hedwig here for a while so she would arrive back in time for your birthday. Everyone here is really looking forward to seeing you soon, maybe sooner than you might think! But I shouldn't say any more – it's supposed to be a surprise!___

_Thought you might be interested to know that we're still at the Burrow at the moment, though I can't say I feel as safe as I usually do, what with all the 'mysterious' killings going on in the muggle world.___

_Anyway, can't wait to see you again soon, we've got so much to catch up on – it's getting slightly annoying having to talk in code and not mention things all the time, just in case someone intercepts these letters. Let us know if anything happens to you, (Mad – Eye is desperate to come down and show your Uncle who's boss again!)__  
__Bye! Ron_

Harry laid back on his bed and sighed. He too was sick of not being able to speak openly in their letters. He missed contact with the wizarding world, as he always did in the long summer holidays. Rolling onto his side he leaned over and placed the letter in his bedside draw along with all the other letters he had received from his friends. He noticed the clock, it read 12:10am. Indeed, Ron and Ginny had timed it right! It was his birthday!

"Happy Birthday, me." Harry said sleepily as he turned out his light and climbed under his duvet. Maybe this year will be different, Harry thought as he drifted off to sleep, just maybe.


	2. Harry's First Surprise

**Chapter 2**  
Harry's First Surprise

"Harry, wake up!" 

Harry woke up with a jolt, sitting bolt upright in his bed. There was sunlight, it was definitely morning and Uncle Vernon was standing in Harry's doorway with the door flung wide open.

"Hurry up boy and get out of bed," he boomed.

"What's going on? Why the rush?" Harry asked. But as soon as he had, he wished he hadn't as his Uncle advanced quickly upon him.

"Get out of bed. And get downstairs," He growled slowly, his pink face quickly becoming redder. "NOW!"

Without a clue as to why his Uncle would even have bothered to come and look at him, let alone speak to him, Harry slowly swung his legs out of bed. He sat on the edge of his bed and yawning stretched his arms up to the ceiling. 

"Are you trying to take the Mickey out of me, boy?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, in a false sweeter than innocent tone.

"Just get downstairs," he said as he turned towards the door. "You've got visitors."

"Visitors? Why didn't you just say?" He called after his Uncle.

With that Harry jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. Running down the stairs two at a time he slowed as he reached the bottom, wondering who the visitors might be. No one from the muggle world ever visited him, not as long as he had lived at Privet Drive.

As he reached the lounge door, Harry took a deep breath in as he turned the handle.

"Hello Harry!"

"Happy Birthday Harry."

"Alright Harry, Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday, mate".

Came a chorus of greetings as Harry had slowly peered into the room. Beaming from ear to ear as he realised Professor Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Mr Weasley and Ron stood in the Dursley's lounge he walked in and immediately shook hands with each of the adults.

"Wow, what are you all doing here?" Harry asked, shocked to see them all standing in Little Whinging.

"The same question I would like to ask," boomed Mr Dursley's voice from behind Harry. He had followed Harry into his living room to find out just what all these freaks were doing in his house – again.

"It's Harry's birthday, Mr Dursley," Arthur Weasley said smiling. "But of course you already know that." He said apologetically. From the look on Uncle Vernon's red face it was clear he had not remembered that today was Harry's birthday, but blustering he tried not to let it be known.

"Of course I knew it was Harry's birthday. The boy lived with us for eleven years before any of you lot showed up. So I'm hardly likely to forget that July the thirtieth…"

"Thirty first," Harry corrected.

"Ah, thirty first," Mr Dursley scowled at Harry. "… is Harry's birthday," he finished.

"Well, I won't beat around the bush Dursley," Mad-Eye growled. "We're here to take Harry with us. He's coming to stay with us until school term begins… Unless of course you have any objections." He asked his magical eye suddenly fixed stock still on Mr Dursley, awaiting his response.

"No, we have no objections what-so-ever to you taking the boy with you," Mr Dursley muttered uncomfortably. Harry and Ron grinned at one another and Ron stuck his thumb up.

"Excellent," Mr Weasley said cheerily. "Well, we'll just ask Harry to get his things together and we'll be on our way."

Harry wasted no time in bounding up the stairs back to his bedroom and throwing all his things back into his school truck. Grabbing Hedwig's cage he startled her as she soundlessly slept on her perch. "Sorry girl," he said as he grabbed the trunk with the other hand and set out onto the landing. "But, we're getting out of here, so I'm sure you'll understand the rush!"

As he reached the front door, Professor Lupin and Mr Weasley took Harry's trunk off him and loaded it onto the car parked out the front. 

"Well Bye then," Harry said to his Uncle as he went to leave the house.

"Wait a minute," Moody butted in, with a smirk on his face. "I'm sure your Uncle would like to give you your birthday present from the family before you leave."

"Ah, well, I…" Mr Dursley stammered. "PETUNIA."

Harry's Aunt Petunia however didn't reply, instead Dudley who had been eavesdropping from the kitchen crept into the kitchen doorway keeping the door in one hand ready to slam shut if anyone was to try that freaky magic stuff on him.

"Mum's not in," he muttered wide eyed as Lupin and Weasley returned to see what the hold up was.

"Oh," Uncle Vernon said. Then thinking quickly he asked Dudley, "Where's Harry's birthday present? Do you know where your mother put it?"

"Harry's birthday present?" Dudley asked surprised.

"Yes, son," Mr Dursley said desperately trying to motion towards the three wizards standing behind him without them seeing. "You know. Harry's present?" He said nodding his head and rolling his eyes ferociously.

"Oh, Harry's present you say Dad?" Dudley said, suddenly cottoning on. "It's upstairs."

"Well, would you mind getting it for me then please son?" Dudley slowly crept round the banisters and up the stairs not turning his back on the wizards standing in the doorway until he was out of their sight.

Several uncomfortable minutes later, where Mr Dursley had looked nervously up and down the street to make sure none of the neighbours curtains were twitching and Moody had not removed his stare from Dursley's face, Dudley came downstairs. In his arms he carried an unwrapped gift.

"Here you go," he said dumping it in Harry's arms unceremoniously. Harry looked down to the bundle he had in his arms. It was an old toy robot of Dudley's; a broken old toy robot of Dudley's. One of the arms had been snapped off several years ago when Dudley had got annoyed with it and thrown it against the wall because it persisted in walking round and round in circles repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Thanks," Harry said, looking up at his Uncle.

"Well there you go then, no reason to hang about now is there?" Mr Dursley said bustling Harry and Ron out onto the driveway. Once outside they all began to head for the car.

"Bit old for toys aren't you Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Well, I'm definitely too old for this one," Harry said grinning back. Taking the lid off the dustbin that stood at the end of the drive ready for collection, Harry made to drop the broken toy in it.

"You're not throwing that out are you Harry?" Mr Weasley asked.

"It's broken, Mr Weasley," Harry replied. "It's no use to me."

"Just seems such a shame…" Mr Weasley said looking at the silver plastic lump longingly.

"Here you go," Harry said handing Mr Weasley the robot. "You can have it then. Maybe you'll be able to fix it."

"Oh, thank you very much Harry," Mr Weasley stammered gratefully.

As they pulled away from Privet Drive Harry glanced back at the house. Mr Dursley was peeking out from behind the net curtain in the lounge, waiting for them to leave.

"Well, Happy Birthday Harry!" Ron said cheerily. "Maybe now we'll actually be able to catch up!"

Turning back to Ron, sitting beside him, Harry smiled. "Yeah, thank goodness I'm out of there! I was starting to go mad again."

"We couldn't have come too soon then! Sorry Harry, I haven't got your birthday present with me," Ron muttered, glancing at the toy robot on the seat next to him. "It's back at home."

"Don't worry about it, Ron. I'm quite sure it wouldn't beat the Dursley's present anyway! Where are we on our way to now?"

"We're going to pick Hermione up, then we're all going back to my house, where we having…"

"RON!" Burst in Mr. Weasley. "Don't give it away. Molly will kill me if she finds out we ruined Harry's surprise." 

Ron rolled his eyes but said no more.


	3. Harry's Birthday

**Chapter 3**

**Harry's Birthday**

In what seemed an unusually quick time, making Harry wonder if the car they were traveling in was magical in more ways than just the expanded space inside, they pulled up outside a large white house.

"Here we are," Mr Weasley announced, as he pulled up the hand brake.  
Climbing up the steps that lead to the front door Harry noticed two expensive looking cars in the driveway.

"Look," said Ron pointing. On the mat by the front door lay Crookshanks, Hermione's cat / kneazle. Spotting the visitors, Crookshanks lazily got up and began to rub himself round Harry and Ron's legs, purring.

"Oh, Harry! Ron! Happy Birthday," Exclaimed Hermione, throwing her arms round both the boys as she answered the door. "Thank goodness you're here. My Mum and Dad are really doing my head in this summer." She muttered under her breath as she led them into the house. They were led down a long white hallway into the kitchen, which was clearly new and quite unused.

"Mum, this is Harry and this is Ron," Hermione said to a lady who was sitting at the table leaning over a pile of papers. Harry, Ron and the adults all introduced themselves and shook hands with Mrs Granger and Mr Granger who had just come in from the garden.

"Wow, Hermione looks just like her Mum," Ron whispered to Harry whilst the others were talking. "Creepy."

A short while later they were at the door with Hermione, who had Crookshanks in arm.

"Bye then Mum, Dad," Hermione called as the car pulled away once again. Waving until they were out of sight Hermione settled back in the car.

"Thanks so much for rescuing me. I don't think I could have stood another day of my parents nagging and asking when we get our OWL results. Where to now?"

"We're on our way back to the Burrow," Ron answered.

"Oh, good! Your Mum's home cooked food is so delicious. Beats the ready meals and take-aways my Mum buys any day!"

For the rest of the journey, which only seemed to take about five minutes, the three caught up on what each had been up to over the summer so far.

Hermione had visited several museums and craft fairs, where she claimed to have met another witch who had attended Hogwarts when she was younger. Ron spoke about the letter that they had received from Percy last week.

"Yeah, well, he's not even admitting that he's acted like a prat. So it's highly unlikely Fred or George will forgive him anytime soon. Mum's just relieved he's contacted the family at all really, I think."

"Well, if he's sorry and admits he was wrong, I don't think we should hold it against him," Hermione chipped in. "I mean we all have to stick together now – like the sorting hat mentioned at school last year."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

"I've just been concentrating on watching the news and things to find out what I could about those muggle killings," Harry said quietly. "They all seem suspicious to me, but the muggle police seem to just think that the people have been victims of unusual accidents."

"Typical muggles, totally clueless. The deaths are suspicious in our world anyway," Ron continued. "All those that have been killed are magical people."

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione said shocked. "But are they Death Eaters that didn't return to Voldemort and he's now getting his revenge on? Or are they on our side and won't change to Voldemort's side? Or are they just random killings because he's venting his anger? Or is there something else?"

"Woah! Calm down Hermione," Ron said. "That's too many questions. Truth is I don't know," his voice dropped to a whisper. "But, the members of the Order definitely know. They're just not sharing the information at the moment."

"What are you three whispering about in the back there?" Mr Weasely asked. "Not giving away Harry's surprise I hope?"

"No Dad," Ron said exhaustedly, but they dropped the conversation.  
When they pulled up at the Burrow Harry was shocked to see that what was usually a warm and friendly looking place seemed bare and deserted. There were no chickens running freely around the yard area and no one seemed to be in sight either. The house usually lit up and full of shouts and cheers from all the children that lived there, seemed dark and eerily quiet. As they all climbed out of the car and headed towards the house Harry hung back from the group slightly.

"Come on Harry," Lupin called from over his shoulder. Harry stepped up, but entered the kitchen warily, his eyes wide open desperately trying to see something in the dark that filled the room. The back door slammed shut with a loud bang behind Harry. Suddenly the light came on and Fred, George, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Bill and Charlie burst out from every conceivable hiding place in the kitchen.

"SURPRISE HARRY!" They shouted. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Everyone burst into laughter and began cheering and greeting the new arrivals. Harry shock hands with everyone, getting a breath constricting hug from Mrs Weasley and a kiss on the cheek from Ginny. As Harry looked round the room he noticed that the kitchen table was overflowing with food. Mrs Weasley had obviously gone to a lot of trouble and Harry realised for the first time that day, as his stomach rumbled, that he was absolutely starving. Everyone tucked straight into the chicken drumsticks, roast potatoes, sausage rolls, corn on the cobs and all the rest of the food. Clinking Butterbeer bottles everyone wished Harry a happy birthday once more and moved off into smaller groups to chat over lunch.

"Mr Weasley, I just wanted to say thank you so much to you and Mrs Weasley for all this." Harry said gesturing with his right hand that clutched his Butterbeer, round the room.

"Oh, your welcome Harry," Mr Weasley said, smiling.

"Harry, Ron mentioned that you had never had a birthday party before, so I thought it would be nice for you to have one before you got too old for them." Mrs Weasley said kindly.

Ginny grabbed Harry's elbow and pulled him away and into the group of Ron, Hermione, Fred and George.

"Ron told us what you said about the muggle killings in the non-wizarding world," said Ginny. "We're trying to get information out of Fred and George – they know what's going on as they're allowed into Order meetings now."

"Sorry sis, but we're not allowed to tell you anything about what goes on in those meetings," George said mischieviously.

"No, not a thing. Sorry," Fred added.

"What's happened to you two? You've changed," Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked, his smile dropping.

"You used to be all about fun and breaking the rules, but ever since you left Hogwarts you've left all that behind," Ron continued.

"Look," Fred said, his voice dropping to a low growl. "I only said we couldn't tell you what goes on in the meetings, I never said we couldn't tell you what was said." The groups' faces brightened and they leaned in closer together. "But not now, not with everyone around."  
Everyone moaned and spread out again, more news being kept from them.

"Here you go Harry, this is from Bill and me," Charlie said handing Harry a present as he turned around towards him. Harry was stunned as he noticed the chairs that were usually placed around the kitchen table were instead pushed to the far corner of the room either side of the fireplace and were heaped in birthday presents. Ripping off the bright blue paper that flashed Happy Birthday in red every few seconds across the front, Harry pulled out what looked like an odd looking metal stone. Bemused he looked up at Charlie.

"He doesn't get it. He doesn't know what it is Bill," Charlie said laughing.

"Here you go Harry," said Bill. "Give it to me." Taking the silver object from Harry's hands he placed it on the now empty kitchen table and pulled out his wand. Touching the very tip of it on the edge of the gift he muttered  
"Dormito". Gradually, the once silver stone, began to glow grey, then blue and then purple. Bill laid down on the floor, reached up and lifted the stone off the table. As soon as he had, his head dropped to the flagstone floor and he fell asleep. Charlie laughed.

"See," he said, taking the stone out of Bill's hand. "This is a Sound Sleeper. It helps you to get to sleep when you've got a lot on your mind. I'm sure you'll find it useful, what with everything..." 

Harry thanked Charlie and Bill, (who had just woken up), heartily.

"Here Harry, open mine next," Ginny called over from by the chairs.

"No open ours," George said.  
Soon Harry had opened all the presents that everyone had given him. He doubted if you added all the presents he'd had in his whole life together if they would total the amount he got this birthday. Ginny had bought Harry a diary and had written a little note inside the front cover. Fred and George had given him a gift voucher for their joke shop 'Weasley's Weases'. Mr and Mrs Weasley had given Harry another knitted jumper in maroon and gold, there was a tiny snitch stitched in gold into the right breast area. Hermione had bought him The Ultimate Quidditch Guide; all you need to know about quidditch. Lupin and Moody had obviously got together and pulled out all the old photos they could find of Harry's mother, father and Sirius and had placed them in a photo album for him. Ron had bought him table top quidditch, which was a minature version of the full size game, only you used your wand to direct your teams players where you wanted them. Hagrid had sent along a gift too, it was some very fine dragon skin gloves that were so soft on the inside they felt like feathers. There was another letter addressed to Harry amongst the pile of presents but recognising the handwriting to be that of his Headmaster's, Harry shoved it into his pocket to read in private later.

Carefully Harry carried all his new belongings upstairs and dropped them only the bed he was to sleep in, in Ron's room.

As the weather was clear and dry all the youngsters headed out into a nearby field with their broomsticks for a small game of catch. Later, as the light drew in, in the evening they all headed back inside. Hungry and thirsty, ready for dinner.

Once everyone was stuffed once more, Mrs Weasley brought out a huge chocolate birthday cake and everyone sang happy birthday.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish," Hermione urged Harry. Shutting his eyes, Harry thought for a second then he wished.

"I wish that this war could be over and Voldemort destroyed," he willed in his head. Blowing out the candles, all sixteen went out with one breath and everyone cheered.

When the cake had been demolished, everyone headed to the back garden, where Fred and George spent the evening entertaining them all with their latest fireworks.  
"Your Mum seems to be alright about the twins career choice after all," Harry said noticing Mrs Weasley clapping and cheering along with everyone else.

"Well, after what Percy did to us she's just pleased we're all talking to her I think," Ron answered, whilst in the dark sky over his head roared a golden lion chasing a dark green snake.

When the fireworks were over they all headed back inside and some off to bed. Harry and Ron played wizarding chess in the lounge whilst Hermione sat around sipping a cup of tea and watched, giving suggestions every now and again. Ginny was flicking through Harry's new quidditch book and kept pointing out spectacular snitch catches that had been captured on camera every few pages, until Ron snapped at her that she was breaking his concentration.

At around midnight Mrs Weasley returned down the stairs and hurried them all off to bed. Harry didn't need to use his new Sound Sleeper that night, he was so contented that nothing could have disturbed his sleep. He hadn't been this happy in such a long while that he quickly fell asleep with a smile pressed on his lips.


	4. Sirius's Will

**Chapter 4**

**Sirius's Will**

It was the sunlight that flooded into Ron's room the next morning that woke Harry up. Ron was snoring soundly in the bed next to him, but he could hear movements in the rest of the house and this was what made Harry pull himself out of bed.

When he had returned from having a good wash Ron was awake and dressed too.

"Oh, there you are Harry. Mum said to come down for breakfast soon. She seems a bit flustered today."

They both walked downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. Everything had been restored to its usual position around the room. Hermione was already up and was helping Mrs Weasley put breakfast things on the table.

"Good morning boys," Mrs Weasley greeted.

"Morning Mrs Weasley," Harry replied. Though he didn't really feel like it, he offered to help lay the table too. As Mrs Weasley was so grateful for his help Harry immediately felt guilty for not offering more often.

"Harry, I need to speak to you about something that might be painful for you," Mrs Weasley said, trying to broach the subject carefully as she sat sown at the table ready to eat. "There is going to be a reading of Sirius' will today in London and you are required to attend it."

Harry sat in silence staring at his plate of bacon and egg. Slowly lifting up a piece of egg with his fork and putting on the other side if his plate he thought about his Godfather's death once again. He had managed to come to terms with the fact that he was gone and not going to return, but it didn't make the fact that he was missing him any less painful. Or take away the guilt that he felt towards the part he played in Sirius' death. 

"Why have I got to attend," He finally asked quietly.

"I'm not sure dear," Mrs Weasley said softly placing her hand on his forearm. "Usually if you have to attend a will reading it means that you have been left something in it."

"But I don't want anything of Sirius'," Harry blurted out. "I don't deserve anything he has to leave me."

Hermione looked at Ron in a concerned manner.

"Harry," Hermione said. "Sirius, was your godfather he has a right to leave you something of his to remember him by or to make your life a bit easier after he's gone. That's what wills are for."

The lump that had risen in Harry's throat whilst Mrs Weasley was talking swelled in size after Hermione had finished speaking.

"But it was my fault he died," Harry cried out. Relieved to finally get what was once again gnawing away at him off his chest.

"Harry, dear," Mrs Weasley explained. "It is not your fault Sirius is dead. Several people can be blamed for his death – Bellatrix for actually using the curse that killed him and Voldemort because it was him that started all of this. Harry look," she said calming down again. "Please don't continue to blame yourself over something you couldn't control. None of this is your fault and it has all happened beyond your control."

"We all need you to be strong about all this Harry," Hermione said. "If you go to pieces now then what chance do the rest of us have? We need you to be strong Harry. Please. At least until the war is over?" She finished.

"If only you knew about the war and the way it might end," Harry thought miserably.

"O.K. I'll go," Harry agreed after a minutes thought.

"Oh, well done Harry. That's a very brave decision of you," Mrs Weasley said. "Remus, will escort you there…. He's invited to attend too." She added quickly seeing the look on Harry's face. Since he was sixteen now and had faced many more things than most adult wizards had, Harry was sure he would be able to travel alone, so was shocked to hear Lupin would be coming with him.

Once again they had soon eaten all they could and this time they all offered to clear the table. Just as the last dish was removed from the table there was a knock at the door and Remus came in.

"Hello Harry. Ready to travel to London?" He asked in a forced cheerily way. Harry noticed that despite Remus' smile on his lips, his eyes where sad and empty looking. Harry realised that this must be hard for him too and decided to try and stay as strong as he could throughout the day.

"Yeah, I'm ready Remus. You lead the way."

Grabbing a pinch of Floo powder from the pot on the fireplace mantelpiece Lupin threw the powder down and jumped inside.

"Astral Road, London," he said clearly.

Harry repeated just what Lupin had done, only opening his eyes when he landed with a bump, that made his legs give way from under him. The room in which he had landed was what looked like a small reception room. It was dark and had oak panelling on the walls. At a dark wood desk covered in green felt sat a very small, frail old witch.

"Hello. I'm Remus Lupin and this is Harry Potter. We're here for the reading of Sirius Black's will," Lupin said addressing the witch receptionist.

"Yes, you are both on the list. Please take a seat while we wait for the other people to arrive," the old lady croaked.  
Harry and Remus both sat against the far wall on a wooden bench. After some time the little door that clearly lead to the street outside opened and in walked Albus Dumbledore. He introduced himself to the receptionist and then joined Harry and Lupin on the bench.

"Hello Harry, Remus," Dumbledore said quietly. "I trust you are both well?"

Harry glanced at Lupin and noticed his head was hanging, his shoulders slumped forward.

"We're not too bad, thanks Professor," Harry answered, smiling weakly and thinking it best to answer on behalf of Remus on this occasion.

"Mr Kennedy is ready to see you now," the little witch said when returning from the back room where the office was located. "I must warn you though," she said placing her small stubby arm across the door clutching the handle blocking the path of Harry, Remus and Dumbledore. "Mr Kennedy doesn't like people looking directly at him."

Harry and Lupin exchanged looks or surprise.

"What do you…" Harry began.

"Thank you for the warning madam," Dumbledore said graciously and entered the room first. Harry and Lupin followed making sure to keep their heads directed at the floor. 

"Welcome to you all," Mr Kennedy said. "Please take a seat." Harry was careful not to trip over anything whilst he snuck a quick peep up at the gentleman who had welcomed them in. What he saw amazed him and it was all he could do to stop himself shouting out in shock. Mr Kennedy was possibly the ugliest human Harry had ever seen. His head was massively out of proportion to the rest of his body and teetered precariously on top of his skinny neck. His forehead was large and sloping with wrinkles on it of someone way beyond even Dumbledore's years. It was his nose however, that was the most dominating feature of his face. So small and round it looked like a babies button nose in every way, except there were tufts of coarse grey hair protruding from the end. His eyes directed down at the papers on his desk, the gentleman didn't see Harry looking at him.

" I presume you are Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter respectively?" The gentleman asked, in turn glancing up at Harry when he read out his name. Harry quickly looked away to avoid him knowing he was staring at him.

"Yes that's correct. I trust there is no one else expected?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No. No one else is expected. So I will read you the will that was left in the name of Sirius Black."

"Please, begin," Dumbledore motioned smiling at the man.

" This was the last will left by Sirius Black and was taken down in my presence after he was in Azkaban, prison of the wizarding world.

_My house no. 12 Grimmauld Place is to be left to my godson Harry Potter to be used by him as he sees fit on his 18th birthday. He may reside there with his guardian or use it as he sees fit should the house become his before his 18th birthday.  
The House Elf, Kretcher is to be left to reside at Grimmauld Place until he dies._

70 of any remaining money that is left in my vault is to be used by Professor Dumbledore for a means that he sees fit. 

20 of any remaining money will be left to Remus Lupin for his personal use. Also the Black family goods locked in Gringotts are to become Remus' too, and I shan't be in the slightest bit offended if he chooses to sell them rather than keep them.

10 of the remaining money left in my vault is to be used by Harry Potter for his personal use.

And that is it." Concluded Mr Kennedy.

Harry sat in shock staring at his feet. He looked round at Professor Dumbledore.

"I don't want…" Harry began.

"Don't you dare say you don't want anything Sirius has left you," Remus suddenly spoke up. "Sirius wanted you to have his house and some money. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to be grateful Harry? Just accept it graciously and be done with it."

Shocked at Remus' outburst Harry mumbled an apology, which Lupin guiltily accepted.

As they left the small building Dumbledore rested his old hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"Thank you for being mature about this whole thing Harry," he said. "Remus isn't dealing too well at the moment. Probably not helped by the fact that it is a full moon tomorrow night."

Harry simply shrugged.

"Well we've all had a lot to take in today. I suggest we return to Diagon Alley and have a drink together. How does everyone feel about that?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry and Lupin agreed that sounded a good idea and followed Dumbledore through the streets of London. Eventually they came to the deserted pub that led to the entrance of Diagon Ally and entered.

"Excuse me," said a squeaky voice from behind them. "But I hope you're not thinking about taking the child into that establishment. That place does not look suitable for a child."

"I beg your pardon," Dumbledore asked confused. "But why would it be a problem taking a child into…"

"No, it's fine" Harry butted in. "I just need to use the toilet, I'm desperate. That's why my Uncle and my Grandad are escorting me here." Grabbing Lupin and Dumbledore's elbows, Harry directed them into the pub and shut the door behind them quickly.

"Well! That's the first time a muggle has ever confronted me about coming in here," Dumbledore laughed.

Dumbledore continued to lead as he took Harry and Lupin through to Diagon Ally.

"Maybe we could try in here?" Dumbledore suggested. The three of them entered an ice cream shop where Harry had been given free ice creams in the past and sat at a table. Promptly a waitress came over.

"Hello Headmaster," chirped the cheerily voiced waitress. "What would you like to order?"

"Good morning, Miss Abbott," Dumbledore answered. "I see you've got yourself a summer job."

"Yes. I wanted to stay around wizarding people and also working in Diagon Ally means that you get lots of gossip about what's going on really quickly – you know, with regards to you-know-who." She added.

Harry groaned. That was all he needed, people behaving like the war was something to gossip about. He was worried that people were not taking the threat of Voldemort seriously enough and felt that too much pressure was being placed on him. If everyone took this seriously then maybe he wouldn't have to kill or be killed as the prophet Dumbledore told him about at the end of last school year had stated would happen.

"Well anyway," Dumbledore said dismissing what Miss Abbot had said. "I would like a double scoop ice cream, one milk chocolate one white chocolate and a warm butterbeer please."

Harry and Lupin placed their orders too, Harry suddenly finding he was really hungry again.

When their orders had arrived and they had begun to eat Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Harry, I know that this may be too early for you to want to have to think about things like this, but I do need to ask you on behalf of the Order." He paused, eyeing Harry up to see how he might react. "As we have used Number 12 Grimmauld place as the headquarters for the Order for the past year and it has proved so trust worthy, we wanted to ask your permission – as the new owner - to continue to operate out of it until the war is over. What is your thinking on the matter?"

Harry was not entirely surprised to hear this request and as such felt he could offer a quick response.

"Professor, I don't have a problem with the Order continuing to use Grimmauld Place as headquarters and so yes, you do have my permission to continue to use it as such."

"Thank you Harry. That's very…"

"But," Harry continued. "Only on the promise that myself, Ron and Hermione can take part in the Order's meetings that take place when we're in the building."

"Well, I.." Dumbledore was slightly taken aback at first. But then laughing he agreed. "Alright Harry, you've got your promise. But it's up to you to put up with the arguments that Molly will create over it. I want no part in them. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to here, but I hope to see you again shortly." With that, Dumbledore, mixing in with the crowd as he went, headed down Diagon Ally and on into a shop in the distance.

"Well I guess it was time we were getting back now too. Unless there's anything you want from here before we leave?" Lupin asked.

"No there's nothing," Harry said shaking his head. 


	5. The Murders

**Chapter 5**  
The Murders

It was later in the day when Harry returned to the Burrow. Wishing goodbye to Remus, everybody very quickly turned his or her attention to Harry.

"So, how was it then Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It was interesting," Harry said thoughtfully, as he remembered everything that had happened at the lawyers that day. "Dumbledore was at the reading too. We were all left something by Sirius."

"What did he leave you?" Ron asked.

"Grimmauld Place," Harry said shrugging. "And some money."

"Wow! That's amazing, your own place and you're only 16. I mean, I know you'd rather have Sirius here but…" Ron tailed off apologetically.

"It's O.K. You're right I would rather have Sirius of course, but I'm really grateful for everything he's done for me… and my parents as well," he quickly added. "We're still using it as headquarters for the Order though, so there won't be any wild parties going on there… not till I'm eighteen at least!"

Harry then proceeded to tell the others what Dumbledore and Remus had been left and then he broke the news to them that they were to be allowed to go to the Order's meetings.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "How did you manage to get Dumbledore to agree to that?"

"Just power of persuasion," he joked. "He said he wants nothing to do with it when your Mum finds out though Ron."

"I don't think I'll want to be anything to do with it when my Mum finds out," Ron joked back. "Fred and George are usually back from their shop soon, maybe we can question them about what it is that they've heard this evening?"

Everyone agreed that sounded like a good time to do it as Mr Weasley often retreated to his garage to 'fix' muggle artefacts and Mrs Weasley liked to have a long hot bath and relax after a hard days work. They spent the afternoon relaxing outside in the sunshine, until they were called into dinner.

They were in the middle of eating, when there was an almighty bang and Fred and George rolled out of the fireplace and onto the kitchen floor. Covered in coal dust they immediately sat down at the table and began to serve up some food.

"Good evening everyone!" Fred greeted them, bowing.

"How lovely to you all again," George said with a curtsy.

"Oh, no you don't," Mrs Weasley yelled. " Go and get washed up before you sit down to eat with us."

Moaning and muttering under their breath the twins ran upstairs to do as their mother wished. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent an anxious and slow time waiting for everyone to finish eating. All the time, as different people arrived home, they questioned Harry about how his day had gone. First Mr and Mrs Weasley, then Charlie, then Fred and George and then Bill. Harry was sick of talking about it by the time he noticed that Fred and George had finished eating. When everything had been cleared and the twins had left the table, they all jumped up and cornered them in the lounge.

"Right, no one is around, so now is the time for you to tell us what it is that has been talked about at the Order meetings," Ron said firmly.

"Alright, little brother," George said beaming. "Let's go up to your room." They all trooped up to Ron's bedroom and seated themselves comfortably on the beds and floor space.

"The main thing they've been speaking about is the murders of the wizards that live in the muggle world. Everyone's very worried about it," Fred began, from his cross-legged position at the head of Ron's bed. 

"The people that have been murdered were killed by Death Eaters, but we're fairly certain not Voldemort himself," George continued. "They have all been wizards who work in the Ministry of Magic and are all people that were influential and high up in their respective departments."

"There haven't been any murders for a while now," said Fred, taking over. "They were all London based wizards and all other Ministry workers have been relocated elsewhere to secret locations."

"But why were they killing them?" Harry asked.

"That's a good question," said Fred. "No one really knows for definite. It's pretty much assumed that the Death Eaters were trying to recruit the individuals and their families to make the numbers back up from those that are rotting in Azkaban though."

"The Ministry itself is under constant surveillance from Ministry workers and other volunteers," George said. "Ministry workers have also been given new job titles and descriptions."

"Basically it's all hands on deck," said Fred grinning. "Everyone is helping to fight the cause and to watch out for one another. There's no room for departments like Muggle artefacts misuse."

"And no point in reports about the standardisation in thickness of cauldrons bottoms either," George finished.

"Is this all Fudge's orders their agreeing to?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, they are all under orders from Fudge. But he's cowering in Diagon Ally every day. He's in a safe house inside Gringotts at the moment and won't go back to the Ministry because he thinks the Death Eaters will come for him next," George answered.

Ron snickered. "What a wimp." Everyone nodded their agreement.

Harry explained how he had arranged with Dumbledore that they were going to be allowed into the Order's meetings now.

"What? And you didn't think to ask if I could come along too?" Ginny suddenly piped up from the corner.

Suddenly feeling very guilty Harry tried to answer as best he could, but nothing seemed to come out right and he just made the situation worse.

"It's not that I didn't want you there Ginny. It's just I forgot about you at the time." Ginny's face was getting steadily redder and she was huffing and puffing.

"Well I must remember not to forget about you ever Harry. Like remembering your birthday…"

"I'm sorry Ginny," Harry concluded. "I'll say that you are to attend the meetings too. Otherwise I'll pull out of them being allowed in Grimmauld Place."

Ginny was not really satisfied with this outcome as she felt she'd been left out again just because she was a bit younger and she continued to sulk for the rest of the evening, ignoring Harry.

A while later they were still all crowded into Ron's room when there was a knock on his door. Mrs Weasley stuck her head round it.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "What are you all doing in here? Oh never mind," she continued as each person started to mumble an excuse. "I wanted to tell you all to get to bed. We've got an early start tomorrow. Dumbledore has just told me to tell you all that we are to relocate to Grimmauld Place, as it should be safer for us to stay there."

"Plus it makes it easier to be able to attend the meetings, doesn't it mother dear," Fred said glancing round the room grinning as he spoke.

"Shut up Fred," Ron hissed, glowering at him.

"Yes," Mrs Weasley said uneasily. "It does do that."

Looking round the room at each person individually with an inquisitive look, before closing the door behind her, Mrs Weasley left the room.

"Well, we'll leave you to it then," George said jumping off Harry's bed. "As you're all staying in London now, maybe you can come down and visit the shop some time – spend your gift voucher Harry."

Harry and Hermione agreed that they would love to come and see the shop soon and that they were really looking forward to seeing it at last. Hermione and Ginny returned to Ginny's bedroom to pack their stuff up and Harry and Ron began to do theirs.

"So what's their shop like?" Harry asked Ron.

"Oh, well we were in a bit of a rush when I went, but it's quite a small shop right on the end of Diagon Ally. In fact it's right near Knockturn Ally. But that doesn't seem to have affected their sales, from what they've been saying. Apparently they have some really regular customers and they've even had a bulk order placed. It was for an office party somewhere in the Ministry of Magic, someone was retiring and their colleagues wanted their leaving to go off with a bang."

Packing up didn't take Harry long as he hadn't really unpacked since arriving at the Burrow, so he helped Ron to put his things in his trunk.

Crawling into bed Harry found he couldn't sleep. He lay there thinking about everything that had happened to him that day. Considering he had learnt fairly important things that day it was surprising what it was that stuck out in his mind and kept him from falling asleep. He was angry with himself for upsetting Ginny. Why was it that he had left her out of the request to Dumbledore? He didn't think that she was too young to cope with whatever the Order was dealing with; I mean she was only a year younger than him. After hours of tossing and turning, Harry suddenly thought why he hadn't included Ginny. The only explanation he could think of was that he did not want her to get hurt and he felt like he wanted to protect her from whatever there was for him to have to deal with. He remained resolute though, he would tell Dumbledore she was to be included in the meetings – hopefully that would get her talking to him again.


	6. The Discovery

**Chapter 6**  
The Discovery

On waking the next morning Harry found himself caught up in what seemed like a whole house move. There were boxes everywhere with everyone lending a hand to pack up all the Weasley's worldly belongings.

"Morning Harry," said Ron. "Give us a hand if you can please mate, Mum wants everything packed up and put into storage somewhere safe. Don't ask!" He said dully when Harry looked at him inquisitively. For the next couple of hours Harry helped out packing things up from the lounge and the garage, (which was full of lots of broken muggle junk) and the attic, (which didn't take long as no one liked to go up there on account of the ghoul that lived there so nothing much was stored there).

When they entered the kitchen to get started on that, they found that Mrs Weasley had finished already and had made sandwiches for everyone.

"Help yourselves please everyone," she said. "I made corned beef sandwiches especially for you Harry, I know you like them so much." Mrs Weasley said quietly, bending down towards where Harry sat.

"Thank you," Harry said, forcing a false smile onto his face, whilst Ron snickered silently into his hand.

A couple of hours later everything had been packed up and all the sandwiches were gone. Mr Weasley came into the lounge where all the boxes had been placed.

"Right, everyone get anything you are taking with you to Grimmauld Place and put it in the kitchen. Be sure not to forget anything – and that includes diaries, Ginny – because we won't be coming back for it," Mr Weasley announced.

Once all school bound goods had been removed to the kitchen Mr Weasley cleared everyone out of the room and pulled out his wand.

"_Vacuus_," he shouted and with a flick of his wand the room emptied of all the Weasley goods.

"O.K. everyone. It's off to Grimmauld Place we go!" Mrs Weasley said cheerily.

Bill and Charlie pulled out their wands and along with Mr Weasley sent all the remaining things they needed to Gimmauld Place. Grabbing the Floo powder pot, Mrs Weasley offered it round to everyone. Fred stepped forward to travel first.

"Actually," Harry said grabbing Fred's arm as he stepped forward. "Could I be the first to go please?"

"Of course you can dear," Mrs Weasley said soothingly.

Stepping into the fireplace Harry once again travelled by Floo.

Landing in Grimmauld Place and stepping out of the fireplace, he dusted himself down whilst looking around the familiar kitchen.

The room was dark and appeared dirty. There were cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and a strong smell of rotten food. Harry felt a twinge of heartache standing here in what used to be Sirius' home and wished that he were here to visit him. Behind him Harry heard people arriving one by one.

"Alright Harry?" Ron asked seeing Harry standing looking round the deserted room. Harry nodded, silently.

"Well, this is your house now Harry, so what would you like us to do?" Mrs Weasley asked when everyone had arrived. 

"I…I…I don't know," Harry said. "I haven't thought about it really." Everyone was just standing around waiting for his orders like some kind of army. "Can't we just make it like it was like before? Only I know Sirius isn't here, but I still think of it as his house so I want to respect him."

"OK then," said Mrs Weasley. " Everyone take their things upstairs and find which rooms you want to use. Arthur you help me get our things upstairs. Well come everyone, what are you standing around for? Chop chop." Harry smiled at Mrs Weasley, grateful there was an adult there to take control, as he lifted his trunk to take it upstairs; she winked in reply to him.

"Wow, this place really has gone down hill since we were last here," Hermione whispered so as to not wake up Sirius' mother's portrait, as she lugged her trunk up the stairs.

"Yeah, it really is a Grim old Place, isn't it," joked Ron.

The hallway was dark, as the kitchen had been and troll's foot umbrella stand at the bottom of the stairs was knocked over, its contents spilled everywhere. The pictures that hung on the wall had been knocked too, they hung all slanted and some had fallen from the wall. As they made their way upstairs the people in the pictures began to whisper to one another. Running in-between frames to get a better look.

"They're back."

"Look, they're here again."

Reaching the top of the stairs they stood together discussing what rooms they wanted to take.

"I'm happy to keep on sharing with you Ginny, if want to?" Hermione whispered. Ginny agreed that was fine with her. Harry and Ron, who were to continue sharing a room too, were just starting to move their trunks towards one bedroom, when Ron, muttering under his breath pulled hard at his trunk to get it moving.

" Come on. How can you possibly weigh that much?"

Putting all his strength into getting the case moving he suddenly fell backwards and into the door which crashed open, smashing against the wardrobe on the other side, which in turn, banging and clattering, spilt all its contents onto the floor. The teenagers stood stock-still waiting for the onslaught of abuse, shouting and swearing to come from Mrs Black's portrait that hung at the top of the stairs. Ron was lying on the floor the handle of his trunk now disconnected from it still in his hand. Seconds past with the atmosphere tense and so quiet you could hear a pin drop, but not a sound came from behind the sheet that hung covering the picture. After what seemed a life time, Harry was the first to move. Slowly and quietly he crept to the portrait.

"Stay quiet, maybe we were lucky," he whispered.

Everyone shifted on their feet a bit, eyes wide but lips buttoned. Gently Harry lifted the corner of the sheet up.

"Careful Harry," Hermione hissed, as the portrait slipped on the wall.

"I know. I know," he replied. Quickly pulling the sheet away from the frame the picture was revealed.

Everyone gasped. No one was inside the frame; in fact there was no kind of picture at all. The canvas upon which it had once been painted was now blank.

"Mum, Dad," Ginny shouted.

"What is it?" Mrs Weasley asked, coming to the bottom of the stairs. "What's wrong?"

Climbing up the stairs the Weasley parents stopped and looked in horror at the blank canvas.

"What happened? What did you do?" Mrs Weasley asked her jaw dropping open.

"Nothing!" Ron said offended. "I just fell over and when she didn't start shouting we investigated it and found this."

"I have heard of this happening before," Mr Weasley began. "Occasionally there is a piece of magic placed on family portraits, where once the last remaining family member who resides in the family house dies, all family portraits are wiped. Very sad, it means you lose the last remaining link held with the family. Well, I suppose there's no place for this here anymore," he said lifting the frame from the wall, which came down easily for all their efforts to remove it last summer.

They all trudged off to their bedrooms and unpacked. Whilst Harry put away his belongings into draws and wardrobes he began to wonder if there had been any portraits of Sirius. At least he had his photos now, given to him by Lupin and Moody. Harry felt sad that there appeared to be nothing left of the Black family name in Grimmauld Place, not that he cared about the other family members but he wanted to remember Sirius and there was nothing much to do that by.

Later that evening they all sat round the kitchen table to eat dinner. Mr and Mrs Weasley had been at work all afternoon brightening up the kitchen and making it feel warmer. The fire had been stocked and was roaring comfortingly in the fireplace. The room had been thoroughly cleaned and scrubbed using magic and all the pots and pans hanging from the ceiling were gleaming. The kitchen had a real family feel about it and it appeared to mirror the Weasley's in many aspects. Harry felt much more relaxed in the kitchen than he had imagined he'd be able to and it had everything to do with the atmosphere the Weasley's and Hermione had created. 

It had been a relaxing evening once again, one where they had all sat in the kitchen playing wizarding cards and chess. Fred and George told stories of the mishaps that had happened in their shop with customers who were trying out the testers on display and Charlie and Bill had told stories about Dragons and Egyptians. Now it was the middle of the night though and Harry had crept out of his bed, leaving Ron to his snoring and crept downstairs. He had had the idea of cleaning up the house before the morning. He wanted people to feel at home here and welcomed. This is what Sirius would have done if he had had the chance, Harry thought. So he set about dusting and wiping over all the furniture and sweeping the floors. Having had good practice at the Dursley's at muggle cleaning over the years he was able to work quickly and quietly. Soon he had cleaned three rooms.

It was three o'clock in the morning when there was movement from behind Harry. Whirling around he saw something run across the doorway. It was dark and he didn't manage to see what it was that had moved. Creeping to the doorway, Harry pulled his wand out. He stood by the doorway, listening out for any kind of movement, his eyes wide open. Then he heard the sound of a saucepan hitting the stone floor in the kitchen. Immediately he tiptoed down the hallway, pausing to take a breath by the kitchen door that stood ajar before bursting into the room his wand outstretched.

"Ahh!"

"Kreacher!" Harry exclaimed shocked at what he saw in front of him. The ancient House Elf was in the process of undoing all the hard work Mr and Mrs Weasley had done in the kitchen earlier that day. There were once again pots and pans taken down from the ceiling where they hung earlier that evening and strewn all over the work tops and the floor. Food had been taken out of the cupboards and thrown around the room. 

Kreacher looked round to see who had entered the room and seeing it was Harry a grin spread across his face. Something happened inside Harry, something that he couldn't control. He flew at the House elf his wand dropped on the floor forgotten. The House Elf was too old and slow to move out of the way in time and Harry seized him round the neck, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"You tricked me! You lying, cheating, disobedient, little…"

"Harry!" Came a distressed voice from the kitchen door. It was Hermione. "I heard noises downstairs so came down to investigate." She explained. "What's going on?"

"It's Kreacher," he said shaking the creature he held in his grip raised above the floor. "Look what he's done! I don't want him here. It's him that tricked me into thinking that Sirius wasn't here when I came to check he was. He works with the Death Eaters. I don't want him in any house of mine."

"It's alright Harry I understand," Hermione said coming over to him and resting her hand on his shoulder.

"You do?" Harry said some of his anger decreasing.

"Yes. I can't stand to look at him either. I think we should lock him in a cupboard - the one under the sink will do for now – and tell Dumbledore we don't want him here, ask him what we should do with him."

"Cowards," hissed Kreacher as Harry began to slowly lower his arm to the floor as Hermione spoke.

"What did you say?" Hermione said quick as a flash leaning down to his screwed up bitter little face. Harry immediately tightened his grip as his anger rose up again.

"I was calling you cowards. Locking Kreacher in a cupboard and not brave enough to banish me from my house without asking for permission first," he mocked.

"We are not cowards!" Harry shouted shaking him to and fro. "And it's my house not yours, you piece of vermin."

"We're not as stupid as you think Kretcher. If we were to banish you from this house then you would just run straight to the Death Eaters and tell them were to find us. Well, tough luck – we're one step ahead of you," Hermione yelled.

Kreacher began to struggle in Harry's grip, kicking out at him with flaying legs and arms.

"Keep still and be a good House Elf," Harry said through a tightened jaw. Kreacher dipped his head and sank his teeth into Harry's hand.

"Ahh!" Harry dropped the Elf and he began to scamper away with renewed youth. Launching himself once more onto the Elf, Harry pinned him to the floor. He was furious now and reached out to grab his wand that lay a few feet away. Before he got hold of it though, Harry felt the Elf began to twitch beneath him. He started to vibrate incredibly fast, Harry jumped up off him. The Elf lay on the floor squirming and fidgeting in an uncontrollable fit.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, mouth open wide, as she and the rest of the previously sleeping household arrived at the kitchen doorway.

Harry looked up at Ginny breaking his vision with the Elf and immediately he fell quiet again, groaning and rolling slowly from side to side in pain.

"I…I don't know what happened," Harry said. "I was angry with him, that's all."

"It looked like he was under the Cruciatus curse," Hermione said, looking round at everyone.

"Well, I didn't conjure it. I didn't even have my wand in my hand," Harry said defensively.

"I didn't say you did Harry. I was here, remember? I know you didn't say anything at all."

Harry looked guiltily back at the Elf, who was clutching his side and kneeling up now.

"Right well we'll deal with this in the morning," Mrs Weasley said having pushed her way into the kitchen and starting to bustle people back upstairs. Getting hold of the House Elf she immediately took him to his cupboard / Black shrine and shut the door tightly on him.

Everyone trooped back upstairs, Harry realised how tired he felt and crawled into bed for the second time that night.

"Sorry I woke you all up," Harry muttered to Ron, when the lights had been switched off.

"Don't worry about it mate," Ron replied. "What were you doing up anyway?"

"I was trying to do this place up a bit, make it more homely, you know. Then I found Kretcher destroying the kitchen just after your Mum and Dad had finished making it nice."

"He's an evil little git isn't he?" Ron said yawning. "You certainly made him pay for it though." Rolling over he turned his back on Harry and was soon snoring again.

Harry was left lying in bed wide awake again worrying what people thought of him now. He'd just have to explain it to them in the morning, try and make people see what actually happened. At least Hermione was on his side.


	7. Godric Gryffindor's Family Tree

**Chapter 7**  
Godric Gryffindor's Family Tree

On entering the kitchen the next morning Harry saw he was the last one down and noticed a decided hush as he entered the room.

"Good morning," Ron said, overly cheery, making it certain in Harry's mind that they had been talking about him.

Harry sat down at the end of the table next to Hermione, looking up he noticed Dumbledore seated at the head of the table sipping at a cup of tea. 

"Good morning Harry," Dumbledore said smiling and lowering his cup of tea to its saucer. "I hear you had quite an eventful evening."

Harry groaned, the last thing he wanted was an earful from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled again, sensing what Harry was thinking. "Don't worry, Miss Granger has filled me in on what happened, I don't need to hear it again. You might be pleased to hear, however, that I have taken steps towards removing Kreacher from Grimmauld Place. It is your house after all and I want to thank you in every way possible for letting us use it as the Order's headquarters."

"What have you done with him?" Harry asked.

"What I should have done a long time ago. Set him free."

"But…but, we didn't want to set him free," Harry said concerned. "Now he'll go and tell Voldemort where we can be found."

"I took him with me into London where I gave him a hat of Mrs Black's, that Molly found in his cupboard. He immediately threatened to do just what you feared, so I was forced to perform a memory charm on him – rather a strong one at that. I think he was having trouble remembering his name when I left him outside St Mungo's hospital!"

Harry felt relieved. "Thanks, I don't think I could have coped with having to live in the same house as him for another second knowing what he did."

"However, Harry," Dumbledore cut in, using a more serious tone of voice. "I do need to discuss what happened with you."

"I didn't mean to, honestly, I didn't even know I was controlling it." Harry said desperately.

"It's nothing new to us Harry, we have known for some time now that you are capable of performing magic without use of your wand. What worries me, was the fact that it was the Cruciatus curse that was used. Obviously that is an unforgivable curse, but I don't believe you did it willingly. I worry though that Voldemort's power might be taking too much of a control of you."

"I haven't felt anything through my scar for a while now," Harry began. "I haven't had any dreams or any sort of visions at all. I've been practising Occlumency," Harry said dropping his voice and leaning closer to Dumbledore.

"Good, Harry. That's really good, I never thought you were really that interested in learning how to do it," Hermione said cheerfully.

Harry rolled his eyes, just what he didn't need; Hermione thinking he enjoyed swotting up on things outside of school.

"Maybe we can do a bit of reading around it sometime as you're interested," she continued. Harry groaned.

"That is what has been keeping Voldemort out of your mind Harry you're right. But you must have become quite skilled at it if you can keep Voldemort out. Do you mind if I try a bit of Legilimency on you?"

Harry agreed and began to relax his mind, clearing it of all thoughts. He had been practising this every day since he had returned from Hogwarts and found it quite easy to do now. He felt something begin to probe his mind, like a finger prodding at him. He kept his mind clear and concentrated on forcing Dumbledore out.

"Excellent Harry!" Dumbledore cheered as Harry felt the felling drop away, leaving his mind to himself once more. "You are more than proficient at that now. I couldn't even break the surface to get in at all. This is definitely good news for us. It means that you can be told more things in relation to the Order than before, as Voldemort has less chance of being able to get hold of the information. It appears he managed to break through to you briefly last night as you were feeling such strong anger and must have let your guard down for a while."

Everyone was pleased with Harry's new found talent and Ron, Hermione and Ginny were obviously pleased that they were going to get to know more about what was going on with the Order. After all what one knew, all would soon find out. Well, with nearly anything anyway. Harry still had one big secret hidden from them. He didn't feel ready to have to share his destiny with them yet, though he knew he'd have to eventually. 

"Can we go to see Fred and George's shop today, Mum?" Ron suddenly asked.

"Yeah, can we? Please, they invited us," Ginny added.

"I'm busy today. Sorry but I haven't got time to take you to Diagon Ally," Mrs Weasley said abruptly, turning back to the sink.

"We could always go on our own," Hermione muttered quietly. So quietly in fact that Harry was surprised when Mrs Weasley whirled around to face them, obviously having heard Hermione.

"Yeah, there's no reason why we can't Floo to their shop, we are 16 now Mum – I think it's about time we were allowed to travel somewhere on our own," Ron chipped in.

"I…well, I…," Mrs Weasley stammered, obviously put off by the fact that it was Hermione who had challenged her.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," Mr Weasley said from the other side of the table. "Come on Molly, you can't hang on to them forever. I can't think of safer place for them to go to than Diagon Ally. They'll be fine."

"Staying here would be safer than going to Diagon Ally, Arthur," Mrs Weasley began.

"I think it would do them good to get some fresh air, Molly" Dumbledore said speaking up. "No one wants to be trapped inside all the time and there's a while left of the holidays."

"They are children, Molly, let them enjoy themselves sometime. Think of what you were able to do as a child. They have had a really tough childhood because of You-Know-Who, let them have something," Arthur continued.

Mrs Weasely looked around the table and seeing only pleading eyes looking towards her she relented.

"Alright, you can go to Diagon Ally," they all cheered. "BUT! I want you all back before dark – long before dark and stick together, no separating, do you understand?"

"Yes, thanks Mum," Ron said. They all got up and ran upstairs to get ready to go out. Harry paused as he passed Mrs Weasley.  
"Thanks, Mrs Weasley," he said grinning.

Arriving at Weasley's Wheezes around mid-day Harry stood open mouthed and eyes wide open, as he walked into the shop area. They had arrived by the floo network into the fireplace at the back of the shop. Hearing the commotion George had come to the back of the shop and upon seeing who it was welcomed them warmly.

"Look who's here!" He announced proudly to Fred who was helping a customer at the counter.

"Little brother, little sister!" Fred exclaimed, throwing his arms round Ron and Ginny. "Why I haven't seen you since, oooh, this morning!"

"Ha ha! Fred," Ginny said pushing him away. "We've brought Harry and Hermione to have a look round. Mum finally let us out on our own."

Fred and George were equally pleased to see Harry and Hermione and began to show them round the shop pointing out all their latest and greatest inventions. Harry was really impressed with what the twins had achieved. The shelves were nearly empty with many items 'out of stock'.

"It's been incredibly busy here," Fred was saying. "We've not been able to keep up with the demand at the moment."

"We've got orders coming out of our ears now, I don't know when we're going to find the time to start building the stock up for Christmas," George put in.

"Maybe you could speak to Lee Jordan," Ginny suggested. "He might be interested in helping you out here – just over the summer or whatever."

"Not a bad idea, little sister," George said.

"Yes something we'll definitely have to look into," Fred agreed.

Harry picked up an item labelled as Peppermint pigs.

"Dare I ask?" He said. "Or are you branching out into sweets?"

"Ah, the peppermint pigs. Innocent looking little things aren't they?!" Fred said, fondling one of the miniature white piglets.

"What happens to the unsuspecting consumer of the Peppermint Pigs," continued George. "Is once they've eaten the whole sweet -which look and taste just like muggle peppermint mice - surprise, surprise they turn into a pig!"

Hermione gasped, whilst Ron burst into laughter.

"It's a good result actually," Fred explained. "The consumer sprouts a curly tail and their skin turns bright pink. They can no longer speak but they just oink instead!"

"Interestingly if a foreigner eats one, their oinks sound completely different to an English persons oinking," George said.

"Hmm, interesting," Fred said.

"Yes interesting," George agreed nodding vigorously,

Harry looked around the shop for a long time removing a few things from the shelves that took his and Ron's interest. Using the gift voucher the twins gave him for his birthday to pay for the goods, they left the shop to look elsewhere in Diagon Ally, wishing them goodbye for now.

Stepping out into the road Harry realised just how close to Knockturn ally the twins shop was. Ginny shivered.

"Come on, I don't want to get caught out in there," she said, nodding towards Knockturn Ally. They moved off down the street towards _Flourish and Blotts_ as Hermione had ordered a book several weeks ago and wanted to collect it.

Once that task had been completed they all stuck together moving off down the street towards where the junk shop stood at the end of the road.

"Can we go in here?" Harry asked as a shiny instrument caught his eye from the junk shops window. Everyone agreed and they went in.

Having never stepped inside the junk shop in Diagon Ally before everyone was very interested in what interesting objects there were on sale here.

"I didn't know there was a junk shop in Diagon Alley," Ron said, picking up what looked like a small wooden pipe.

"No, I've never seen it before either," Hermione whispered. The shopkeeper, having heard the bell above the door tinkle as they entered, had returned to the counter ready to serve them if required. He was a small wizard dressed in the finest robes Harry had ever seen. They were a deep dark purple colour and made of plush velvet that looked so thick it reminded Harry of rabbit fur. Beaded in gold trim, with silver leaves stitched into the arms the robes were the most elegant Harry had ever seen.

"I see you're admiring my robes," the old wizard croaked. He was small and seemed even older than Dumbledore, if that was possible.

"Yes, they're beautiful," Harry said.

"They used to belong to Godric Gryffindor," the wizard began. "I came across them at a house clearance several years ago. I don't think the owners knew what it was they were selling. Of course I didn't realise what they were either until I researched into them a while later. It appears they were Gryffindor's robes whilst he was headmaster at Hogwarts. I suppose that's where you attend?" He questioned the group.

"Yes, we're all students there. In fact we're all in Griffyndor house," Hermione said stepping forward.

"Really?" The wizard said raising an eyebrow. "Then I have something else that might interest you. Wait here." The wizard stepped out from behind the counter and it became apparent that he was the shortest wizard any of them had come across. He had been standing on top of a tall chair to make himself appear taller. Waddling off to the back of the shop that was hidden through a doorway covered by a dark blue sheet, the shopkeeper was drowned in Godric Gryffindor's robes. 

"He'll be able to sweep the floor wearing Gryffindor's old robes," Ron scoffed, turning to look at an oddly shaped black object that was placed high up on a shelf.

"Here we go," the old man said as he shuffled back into the shop. "This is parchment that is meant to contain Godric Gryffindor's family tree. It is supposed to have all his ancestors and continues to grow with each family member that is born being added to the list."

"How do you mean 'meant to'?" Hermione asked.

"Well, no one has been able to work out how to get the parchment to show what it contains. Look," he unrolled the scroll. "It's blank all over." Hermione lifted it from his hands and turned the scroll over and then back again. Ron grabbed it from her and looked, then Ginny.

"Be careful," the old man said, taking the parchment back. "This could be very precious. I don't want over zealous teenagers ruining it." He began to roll it back up and moved towards the back of the shop once more.

"Wait," Harry said catching the old mans arm. "How much do you want for it?"

"You want to buy it?" The old man said inquisitively. "Sorry, it's not for sale." He said, turning away.

"I'll give you five galleons for it," Harry said taking a handful of coins from his pocket.

The old man turned back around. "Make it ten."

"Harry, don't throw your money away on that, you don't even know that it's anything more than a bit of old parchment," Hermione pleaded.

"Thanks for the advice, Mum," Harry said sarcastically. Hurt, Hermione quickly turned away from him. Ron grabbed hold of her arm and put his arm round her shoulder, whispering closely to her.

"I'll give you seven and that's my last offer," Harry said firmly, ignoring Hermione.

The old man thrust the scroll towards Harry, who slipped the money into his hands.

They left the shop and walked up the road.

"Come on. I'll get us each a drink in here," Harry said, steering the group into the Leaky Cauldron.

Having purchased a round of Butterbeer's Harry sat down at the table they were occupying.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I was short with you," he apologised. "It's just that I have never had money before in the muggle world so I like to spend it sometimes when I get into the wizarding world. I'm sure if the parchment is a fake, then I'll be able to sell it to a gullible first year for twice what I paid for it anyway."

Hermione looked up at Harry her mouth open in shock. "Harry! You wouldn't!? I won't allow it. I am a prefect you know."

"I'm just having you on. I'd use it do a bit of Snape's homework on or something."

Hermione smiled. "Pass it over, lets have a look at it." Harry was obviously forgiven.

They spent what turned out to be the next few hours, pouring over this parchment trying out different spells and talking about what could be stopping the parchment from revealing whatever was on it.

"Why would Godric want to keep his history secret?" Ron finally asked, in frustration as he flung the parchment back onto the table.

"Excuse me," said a dark man who was covered with a black cape from head to foot. "But I can't help noticing that you've got Godric Griffydor's family tree there. Is that right ?"


	8. McClaggin Revealed

**Chapter 8**

**McClaggin Revealed**

Looking stunned from one to another, each of the teenagers shuffled up as the stranger pushed his way to their table pulling a chair up.

"So, I suppose you've been trying to find out how to get this parchment to show itself?" The stranger asked.

"Actually, we were wondering who the bloody hell you are," Ron said scowling, his face burning pink.

The stranger looked up from the parchment and stared at Ron's face. Defiantly, Ron stared back, along with everyone else. Gradually looking around the table the stranger could see no one was going to speak until he had exposed who he was.

"My name is McClaggan," he said sitting back in his chair. Then he fell silent.

"Sorry, but that doesn't mean anything to us," Harry said.

"Oh, I do beg your pardon. We can't all help it if we're not the famous Harry Potter," said McClaggan. Harry felt his face burning red in indignation.

"I work at the Ministry of Magic," McClaggan said. " As an Aurora. As you are Hogwarts students you'll be seeing more of me than you might expect."

Ron shot Harry a worried look and gulped. "Do you mean that you are coming to teach at Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Not bad," McClaggan snarled, clearly disappointed they had worked out his clue so quickly. His appearance was not unlike that of Snape's, as he was dressed from head to foot in black, but the teenagers could barely see his face as his hood was pulled so far over his head.

"If you want to know how to see what's on that parchment, I might have something back at my house that could interest you. You can come with me now if you want to sort this mystery out once and for all," McClaggan suggested.

"Where do you live?" Asked Harry.

"Not far from here. About a ten-minute walk. Come now, if you're interested. I'm leaving now," McClaggan rose from the table and strode towards the pub door, leading back towards Diagon Alley. Harry jumped up followed by everyone else.

"Wait," Ginny said urgently, grabbing Harry's arm. "I don't think we should go. I mean who is this guy? I don't think we should go wondering off, we're supposed to be home soon or Mum will go spare."

"Ginny, he said he was a Professor at Hogwarts, I would think that makes him quite trustworthy," Ron said impatiently.

"Er, Quirrell, Lockhart, Umbridge, Moody, ring any bells Ron?" Hermione said.

Ron shifted uneasily from one foot to another, realising his stupidity.

"Are you coming or not?" McClaggan called from the doorway.

"O.K." said Harry, thinking quickly. "What we'll do is we'll all go together. When we reach outside his house then you two can wait outside. If anything happens, anyone else turns up or anything else unusual happens, then you run for help. Go to Fred and George or something."

Hermione nodded unsurely with Ginny. They weren't happy about the arrangement but Harry was obviously going whether they liked it or not. Almost running towards the door the four teenagers nearly fell over McClaggan who was waiting on the other side.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to resist it," he said, with the edge of a smirk showing from under his hood. He turned and began to walk down the length of Diagon Ally and on towards Knockturn Ally. As they passed Weasley Wheezes Ginny quickly ran into the shop without McClaggan noticing.

"Where's she going?" Hermione hissed to Harry.

He shrugged, glancing over his shoulder towards the shop as they entered Knockturn Ally. 

"Keep together down here and talk to no one is my advice," McClaggan called without turning his head. Although they wanted to take his advice and stay a close knit bunch, the trio spread out, with Hermione lagging behind at the back, continually looking over her shoulder to see if she could see Ginny. This spreading out technique however proved too soon not be a great idea, as turning back around Hermione could not see Ron who was supposed to be about twelve paces in front of her. She stopped in the street standing on her tiptoes to try and see over the crowd of dark figures that roamed around from shop to shop.

"Hello, deary, are you lost?" Cackled a hoarse voice from behind Hermione. She whirled around only to find that no one was there.

"What's the matter, sweetie, are you lost?" Came a second voice from Hermione's side. Quick as a flash she spun around to the direction the voice had come from. Again no one was to be seen. Then she felt a hand being laid on her left shoulder.

"I told you to stick together." McClaggan stood behind her, his hood slipped down off his head, revealing a large crooked nose that was the most predominant feature upon his face. His eyes were dark, as was his hair that had been cut short in an almost military style. He was young, much younger than they had imagined and apart from his nose, his face was kindly, if not slightly familiar. "Where's Ginny?" He asked turning around to Ron and Harry who stood rounded up behind him.

"I'm here," panted Ginny from Hermione's side. "I've been here all along."

Looking slyly at Ginny in a disbelieving manner, McClaggan pulled his hood over his head once again. "Follow me," he growled.

Turning left down another alley, after they had past _Borgin and Burkes_, the Dark Arts equivalent junk shop, McClaggan led them up some stairs in-between two buildings towards a small wooded door. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, McClaggan looked over his shoulders and pulled out his wand. He muttered under his breath tapping his wand on the handle, after which the door sprang open.

"Come in," he almost ordered.

"I think we'd better come in too," Ginny said uneasily looking over her shoulder at the witches and wizards who were peering up at them from the street below. "I've told Fred and George to come and look for us if we're not back in an hour."

Harry nodded and let her and Hermione enter first.

Harry shut the door behind him and locked it as McClaggan had directed. He sat them all around a round wooden table that he conjured up with a flick of his wand, in the middle of the room. 

"Right, let's see this family tree then," he said, tapping his wand impatiently on the table.

Harry pulled the rolled up parchment from his robes pocket and laid it on the table. McClaggan immediately pulled it across in front of him. He rose, turned to a cupboard behind him and began pulling the contents out across the floor. After several minutes, where everyone sat in silence, McClaggan clearly found what it was he was looking for in a small polished wooden box. Placing it beside him on the table, McClaggan opened it and removed what appeared to be a muggle's magnifying glass. He peered through it at the parchment at several different points on the page.

"Would you fetch me that book please, young lady," he instructed Hermione, who collected a very large, old and tatty looking book from a small table by his armchair and returned to the table. Reading the spine of the book Harry could see that it was called A Guide to Advanced Charms by A. Trinket. McClaggan flicked through the book running his finger down different pages before tutting and moving on a few pages. Eventually he obviously decided on a spell of some description and took out his wand. Pointing it forcedly at the parchment, McClaggan instructed everyone else to do the same.

"Now, when I give the nod everyone needs to say _Monstrare_ and flick the wand as so," he flicked the wand very quickly from left to right using his wrist. McClaggan nodded and everyone copied as he had done.

"_Monstrare_," they spoke clearly and loudly. Peering into the parchment they all watched avidly as nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening," Ron said. "It hasn't changed at all."

"I presumed you knew what you were doing when you brought us back here," Hermione said grumpily. "Why exactly are you so interested in Godric Gryffindor's family tree anyway?"

"I wanted to know if this parchment was real, that's all," McClaggan said. For the first time Harry realised how young he actually was. He couldn't have been more than five years older than them.

"You're a bit young to be a teacher," Ginny said clearly thinking along the same line as Harry.

"How do you know how old I am?" McClaggan said moodily.

"You look much younger than our brothers and they're only in their twenties," Ron said. "Plus the fact that you dragged us back here all mysteriously under the pretence that you knew what you where talking about and you can do no better than us."

"I'm not a Charms teacher," McClaggan said huffily. " I'm Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Anyway don't jump the gun, I only tried that charm just in case. There are more things I'd like to try."

Harry slumped back in his chair, not another poor Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, when was Dumbledore going to find them a decent replacement. Going into their sixth year at Hogwarts and they had only had one decent teacher in Lupin. "Come on then, hurry up," he said. "We've got to get back soon, or people will be out looking for us." McClaggan sneered at Harry his superior manner returning.

"In that case, I'll be back in a minute. I need to go and buy something from down in the Alley," whirling around, his black cape billowing out behind him, McClaggan was out of the door before anyone could object.

Ron moved to the door and began pulling at the handle. The door stood fast though, it was locked. "Great. Now what," he said throwing himself in the armchair in the corner of the room.

"Don't panic, Ron," Hermione said. "Just because we're locked in a strangers house in the middle of Knockturn Alley and no one knows where we are, doesn't mean that we're in any sort of danger."

They all sat back around the round table, nervously drumming their fingers on the tabletop and gnawing at their fingernails.

"He'll be back soon," Harry said, more to reassure himself than the others. What seemed like a lifetime later, the door burst open again and in ran McClaggan. He quickly slammed the door shut and shouted the locking charm at the door. As soon as he had, there came a bang from the other side as someone clearly ran into the shut door. Straight away the person began to pound on the door sending a deep thumping noise around the room.

"Nothing to worry about," McClaggan said cheerfully, his mood clearly having passed. "Someone was just chasing me. They often do it." He added as looking from face to face he saw fear etched into every one of them. "I owe them a bit of money that's all. We had a little bet and I lost, can't quite afford to pay them back at the moment so it's best if I stay out of their way for a while."

"I'll catch up with you some time, McClaggan." Came a shout from the other side of the door and the thumping ceased.

McClaggan pulled a bottle filled with brilliant blue liquid from his robes. 

"Draft of Revelation potion," McClaggan said placing it on the table. "Just bought it from the potions shop in Knockturn Alley, luckily they sell potions that have already been created – I'm not much of a potions master."

Harry and Ron exchanged sideways glances. Unrolling the parchment once more, McClaggan asked Harry and Ginny to pin back the corners to prevent it from rolling up on its own again, then he gave the bottle a little shake and poured the potion all over the parchment.

"What are you doing?" Harry said alarmed.

"Don't worry, this potion makes whatever it is poured on reveal its secrets. It doesn't work on people," he added.

The liquid far from destroying the ancient parchment actually began to group together. It appeared to sit on top of the scroll like oil on water but was moving into positions to create what looked like words.

They all gathered around it and stared at the parchment. The blue liquid was still now and had created words. Hermione read it aloud.

" Only the true heir of Godric Gryffindor can reveal my secrets."

They looked around from one to another.

"But that's stupid," Ron said. "How do we know who his heir is unless we see the family tree?"

"Well I guess if we really want to know then we'll have to do some research of our own," said Hermione.

"Come on," Harry said, picking the parchment back up and rolling it up. "We'd better get going it's already getting dark."

Looking out of the small window everyone saw Harry was right and got up sharply.

"Thanks for your help, Professor McClaggan," Harry said shaking his hand as he reached the door. "I'll let you know if we have any leads on who the heir maybe."

"I'll see you all at the beginning of term no doubt," McClaggan said. "I won't show you down the street if you don't mind. Don't want to run into my old friend again." Quickly he shoved the group out his front door and slammed it shut behind them.

"Come on. I suggest we get out of here quickly," Harry said eyeing the strange beings up that walked around the darkened street below them.

Leaving Knockturn Alley was easier than they had hoped as they almost ran through the street to reach Diagon Alley. Bumping into witches and wizards on their way, they didn't stop to apologise, but kept on moving together. As they burst into Diagon Alley Fred and George almost immediately confronted them.

"Where have you been?" Fred asked, sounding uncannily like his mother.

"You haven't been down Knockturn Alley have you?" George put in.

Relieved to be safe, they began to tell Fred and George all that had happened as they returned to Weasley Wheezes, in order to Floo back to Grimmauld Place.


	9. OWL Results Day

**Chapter 9**  
O.W.L Results Day

The next couple of weeks seemed to pass by incredibly slowly for the teenagers stuck away in Grimmauld Place. They were not able to get out to Diagon Alley or to fly on their brooms. Since their first trip to Diagon Alley, Mrs Weasley had not been easy to win round again as they had returned well after dark. 

"I told you to be back BEFORE dark," she had screamed at them the second they spilled into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. "It's pitch black out there!"

She hadn't bought the story that they had been helping Fred and George tidy up the shop after they had closed.

"Don't lie to me, Ginny," she had shouted. " I'm not that stupid, I'm afraid. I visited Weasley's Wheezes when you didn't return on time. The shop was shut, no one was there at all, not even the twins. Well, what have you got to say for yourselves?"

"Sorry?" Ron said quietly, wondering if that was the right answer.

"Sorry is not good enough this time I'm afraid. You were probably too busy drinking in the Leaky Cauldron to remember to come home on time. So you've had your chance and you've blown it. If you can't be trusted to go to Diagon Alley on your own then you're certainly not going out again."

At least if Mrs Weasley believed they had been drinking it was preferable to where they had actually been, so no one bothered to correct her. They accepted their punishment of confinement without much of an argument and Mrs Weasley's temper wore off slowly over the next few days, but she would not relent on letting the teenagers return to Diagon Alley.

Having abandoned Godric Gryffindore's family tree as they could make no headway, the teenagers spent most days playing with Buckbeak, who was still living in the attic. As he had been neglected for so long, as Kreacher had not fed him, Buckbeak was sulky with them at first. He was severely under nourished and in desperate need of some fresh air.

"Please let us take him outside, Mum," Ron had begged one morning. "He's getting so restless and it's starting to make him more violent." This was true; Buckbeak had definitely become more violent towards the teenagers recently. He had slashed his clawed foot out at Ron only that morning. Luckily Harry had seen what he was doing just in time and had grabbed Ron and pulled him out of the way.

"I'm aware he needs to go outside, Ronald, but it won't be you taking him out, I can assure you." Mrs Weasley had taken to calling her children by their full names since the Diagon Alley incident, making Ron and Ginny cringe every time she spoke to them. "I'll speak to Dumbledore about having him removed somewhere where he'll be happier."

Harry had also managed to persuade Bill and Charlie to help him decorate Grimmauld Place before they had left to return to work abroad. Using magic beyond Harry's years they had completed the makeovers to the highest specification. Now the rooms seemed homely and cheery. Everyone's spirits seemed to have been lifted by this, which had left Harry feeling proud of himself and that he was the good host he had hoped to be.

One morning, mid August, Harry awoke to screeches and hoots of several owls. He could hear Mrs Weasley shouting at them from downstairs.

"Be quiet, shhh owls, please. Shut up, you'll wake the whole street."

Slowly climbing out of bed and yawning Harry made his way downstairs with Ron. They found Hermione was already out of bed and eating breakfast when they reached the kitchen.

"What was all the noise about?" Ron asked sleepily.

"We've got our results," Hermione said excitedly, smiling up at the boys. Harry swallowed hard, he knew his results would come eventually but arriving today out of the blue? It was a bit of surprise and an unwanted one at that.

"You go first," Ron said despondently.

"No. You go first," Harry replied.

"I'm not going first. I don't want to know how badly I've done."

"Well nor do I," said Harry testily.

"Oh, calm down you two. We'll all open them at the same time, alright?" Hermione said, resting her hands on each boy's arm and lowing them to a chair. Ron and Harry stopped glaring at each other and picked up their letters.

"On the count of three. 1…2…3" Hermione said ripping hers open as she said the number three. Harry and Ron glumly looked at one another and slowly opened their letters.

"Oh!" Hermione squealed. "I've got O's in everything! My Mum and Dad will be pleased with me. Come on then, what did you get, Ron?"

Ron was sitting dumbstruck staring at the letter in front of him. "I…I… I don't believe it!" He stammered.

"Come on Ron," Hermione said eagerly. "How did you do?"  
Ron thrust his letter towards Hermione for her to read aloud.

"Charms: A  
Divination: D  
History of Magic: P  
Transfiguration: E  
Potions: A  
Defence Against The Dark Arts: O  
Care Of Magical Creature's: E  
Herbology: A  
Astronomy: A

Ron, that's fantastic! Well done!"

"Yeah, Ron that's great well done," Harry said chirping up a bit. Knowing that Ron had done well relived Harry a little.

"I can't believe I got an 'O'," Ron said still bewildered.

"Come on then Harry, tell us what you got," Hermione said turning to face him.

Harry slowly read them the results that lay in front of him on the table.

"Charms, I got E  
Divination, I got an A  
History of Magic, I got a D  
Transfiguration, I got a E  
Potions I got an O  
Defence Against the Dark Arts, I got an O, with a special commendation.  
Care of Magical Creatures I got an O  
Herbology I got an E and for  
Astronomy I got an A. I can't believe I passed Potions!"

"Me either," Hermione muttered, looking in the distance.

"Oh, thanks very much Hermione," Harry said.

"No, sorry Harry I didn't mean to sound so surprised. That's excellent, well done. You must be really pleased." Hermione said, seemingly waking from whatever it was that had distracted her.

The trio told people the results they had received one after another, as they came down to breakfast. Mrs Weasley was so pleased with their results that she promised to take them all back to Diagon Alley soon, so they could buy everything they needed for their N.E.W.T classes.

They spent the rest of the morning arguing over which N.E.W.T. classes they would be taking.

"Hermione, it's just not reasonable for you to continue to take all your subjects at N.E.W.T. level. Surely they won't let you have a time turner again, because that's what you'll need to complete 11 N.E.W.T. lessons," Ron snapped.

"Why does it bother you so much whether I choose to be busy or not, Ron?" Hermione asked. They were both behaving in their usual tetchy manner with one another. If they weren't bickering with one another then they were siding with one another and sticking up for each other, Harry noticed. Like the time he had snapped at Hermione in the junk shop, Ron had rushed to her aid there. What was it with these two, why couldn't they just get on?

"You'll be overworked Hermione. We have other things to concentrate on other than just school now you know."

"As important as the war against V..Voldemort is, I think school is important and we only get one go at it. It's just unfortunate that our time at school coincides with the time V…Voldemort chooses to return, but I'm not going to let it get in my way."

"Yes, but you'll become overworked…" Ron began.

"Ron, just stop, please," Harry butted in. "Does it really matter what Hermione chooses to take – we'll be taking the same classes I would imagine."

"Why? Have you decided what you want to take then?" Hermione asked, turning her attention on Harry.

"Yes. Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions," Harry concluded.

"You're taking Potions?" Ron burst out

"Yes, it would appear I haven't been able to get rid of him after all," came a familiar sneering voice from a dark cloaked figure who entered the kitchen. The air seemed to turn cold and all arguments went out the window when Harry realised that Snape had entered the kitchen, followed by Lupin.

"Hello Harry," said Remus cheerfully, grinning. "Congratulations on your OWL results, all of you."

" How do you know what we got?" Ron said, eyeing Snape up with disgust.

"I'm your teacher, Weasley and I co marked your papers, why shouldn't I know your results?" Snape scoffed.  
"I couldn't help asking Professor Snape to let me know what you'd got," Lupin put it. "I wanted to congratulate you all with this." He pulled out a large box from under his cloak and upon opening it Ron, Hermione and Harry realised it was crammed full of sweets.

"Thanks Remus," Ron said grabbing a chocolate frog and cramming it in his mouth.

"Yeah, thanks," Hermione and Harry said smiling at him.

"As much as I love being in your company, Potter," Snape muttered ruining the moment. "I haven't come here to congratulate you lot on your average results. I need to speak to Mrs Weasley."

"Actually, you're not just in my presence, you're also in my house," Harry said smirking at Snape. "And I would like it if you would remove your shoes when you come in, we've just decorated."

Snape glared at Harry, his eye's desperately trying to penetrate his mind.

"No such luck Professor, I've been practising," Harry thought as he felt Snape trying to enter his mind.

Suddenly Mrs Weasely came into the kitchen with Remus following.

"Professor Snape," she said curtly. "I believe you wanted to see me?"

Snape snapped his eyes away from Harry, who stood firmly at the kitchen table.

"Yes, Molly, I do. I have a message from Dumbeldore, regarding the next Order meeting. He wants it to take place tonight and it's my job to inform everyone that it is to go ahead. Providing you agree to it," Snape said politely.

"Well, it's very thoughtful of you to ask me, but this is Harry's house now, so really he is the person that needs to be asked for permission to hold meetings here or not," Molly said crossing her arms.

Harry looked at Snape, he knew that Snape asking him for anything would be the last thing on earth he would want to do. Under Dumbledore's request though, you rarely disobeyed.

"Well, Potter?" He spat.

Harry considered pushing Snape until he exploded but as he's made the decision to continue with his potions classes he caught his tongue at the last minute. "You can let everyone know that there will be a meeting here tonight, I don't have a problem with that."

"Mrs Weasely, Lupin," Snape nodded his head, as gathering his cloak he spun around and out of kitchen.

"Argh, how are you going to put up with that for another two years?" Asked Ron, when he heard the front door close, a look of disgust on his face.

"I don't know," groaned Harry.

They spent the rest of the day talking in a hushed manner up in Harry and Ron's bedroom, with Ginny.

"What do you think they need this meeting for?" Ginny had asked.

"I reckon they want to discuss what's been going on at the Ministry of Magic," Hermione had said. "I mean nothing has happened for weeks now I don't think."

"Yeah, that's possible," Harry said thoughtfully. "Maybe they've got a lead as to where Voldemort is hiding at the moment though."

"Yeah! And they are setting up an army to go and attack him at deadly night time," Ron said sitting up straighter on his bed.

"Hmm, could be," Hermione said doubtfully, shaking her head.

"Oh, there you are," Mrs Weasley said exasperated. "I've been looking everywhere for you lot. You always seem to be hiding somewhere new. Anyway dinner is ready and we need to eat early today because of the meeting this evening."

Mrs Weasley left the room, bustling off back to the kitchen leaving the teenagers to follow.

"I take it you haven't told your Mum about us attending the meetings yet?" Harry said quietly to Ron as they made their way down the stairs.

"No," Ron said looking round at Harry. "I thought you might."

"Oh, well. She's going to have a shock in few hours then isn't she!" Ginny said light-heartedly, pushing her way through into the kitchen.


	10. The Meeting

Chapter 10

The Meeting

As they were finishing their dinner, members of the Order began to arrive. Kingsley was the first to arrive with some people Harry had never met before. Introducing themselves they were Brown, Amelia Bones and Abbott, all fathers of Lavender and Hannah, and Amelia the Aunt of Susan Bones. More and more members arrived one after the other, including Tonks who had entered the room so excitedly she had knocked Mr Brown, who was a small man, flying.

"Hi Harry!" Tonks had greeted them warmly, grabbing their hands and shaking them vigorously. "I'm so glad to see you all again." They had barely recognised her when she first came in, as her hair was a dull limp, light brown and her face plain and straight-laced looking. Upon seeing Harry and everyone, however, her hair had transformed to a brilliant cherry red, and her face back into it's 'normal' state, with big pink cheeks.

"Nice to see you too," Harry said warmly smiling at her. She began to quiz each one of them on what they had been up to, her hair switching to a dazzling yellow when they informed her of their OWL results.

As the room slowly filled with more Order members the noise level had risen dramatically with everyone talking to one another. However, everyone hushed quickly when Dumbledore entered the room.

"Funny, I always seem to have that effect everywhere I go!" He said jokingly. "Right everybody take a seat around the table please." Dumbledore instructed.

Everyone took a seat at the table, many conjuring up their own, with a flick of their wands, to make enough for one each.

"Come on now children," Mrs Weasley said rising from her seat and spreading her arms in the direction of where the teenagers sat at the table. "I didn't realise you were still in here. Come on, move out of here, come on."

They all looked nervously from one to the other, until Harry, realising no one else was going to do it stood up, facing Mrs Weasley.

"Ah, actually," he began. "Professor Dumbledore has agreed that we can all stay for the Order's meetings from now on."

"Oh has he indeed," said Molly, turning, hands on hips to face Dumbledore who sat at the head of the table. 

"I was rather hoping that Harry might have already told you about this Molly," Dumbledore said, glancing towards Harry, who quickly looked down at the floor. "But yes, I have agreed that Harry and the others may attend the meetings. It was Harry's condition upon letting us continue to use his house as headquarters."

"I don't care whether you allowed it or not Albus. As some of these children's mother and as someone who cares about them all, I won't allow it. How many times do I have to say, they are not old enough to be let into these meetings," Mrs Weasely stormed.

"You're wrong," Harry said resolutely. "I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, I don't want to be rude. But we have all seen and been part of things that wizards way beyond us in years have never been part of."

Mrs Weasely, shocked at Harry's confidence, but clearly not at a loss of things to say had to physically bite her lip as she returned to her seat next to Arthur on the other side of the table.

"Well, I'm at least a little upset that no one thought they could tell me about this earlier," she said, eventually. Harry felt incredibly guilty, it was also clear Ron did, as he sat picking at a knot in the wood tabletop not looking up at all.

"We're sorry," Hermione prompted. "It was very inconsiderate for us not to think of informing you about it, I guess we got caught up in the excitement of it."

Everyone murmured his or her apologies too.

"It's done now," Mrs Weasely said huffily folding her arms across her chest. "Though I can't say I agree with the decision," she said turning towards Dumbledore. "I will say that you will regret…" Mr Weasely lent forward and touched his wife's arm, leaning back in her chair she fell silent once again, pursing her lips together she glared at the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"Right then let me call this meeting to order and we can begin," Dumbledore said resting his arms on the table, ignoring the daggers coming from Mrs Weasely.

At that moment there was a thump as Fred and George arrived in the fireplace.

"Sorry we're late, got held up at the shop," Fred said, to the room full of faces that had turned to see what the commotion was.

"Don't worry, calm down," George said, as the nearest members to of the Order to the fireplace had jumped to their feet upon hearing the noise, pulled their wands out and were pointing them towards Fred and George. "It's only us."

They dusted the soot off themselves and sat down at the table, along with the rest of the disturbed group.

"Maybe now we can begin," Dumbledore said calmly as ever, folding his fingers together under his chin and looking around the table. All that were seated shifted in their seats feeling a little foolish but hushed down quickly.

"Right, I would like to start the meeting by thanking Harry for allowing us to continue to use Grimmauld Place as the Order's headquarters. I would also like to thank Molly Weasely for her hospitality and for providing these delicious refreshments," he swept his arm over the table indicating the cold meats, bread, crisps, peanuts, and cakes that now filled the table. "I am sure you are all aware why this meeting has been called."

"Haven't got a clue,"

"No idea," piped up Fred and George.

Dumbledore smiled behind his fingers, which were once again resting beneath his chin. "This meeting has been called to discuss what is going on at the Ministry of Magic."

"Told you," Hermione whispered to Ron, who shot her a glowering look.

"Kingsley, Arthur, would you like to update us on what's been happening lately?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, well quite a lot has been happening internally, really," Kingsley began. "We've all returned to our 'proper' jobs for the mean time. We've been on them for about a week now, just catching up on all the backlog of work that's been building up."

"Does that mean that there is no one guarding the Ministry at the moment?" Snape said raising an eyebrow.

Dumbledore looked back at Kingsley, who faltered and looked over at Arthur.

"As far as we can find out – because no one seems to be telling anyone about what's going on – there are guards but no one knows who they are and no one is allowed to discuss the whole topic."

"Fudge isn't burying his head in the sand again, is he?" Tonks burst in.

"I'll have to speak to Cornelious and see what he has to say for himself about this. Before we find out who the guards are, there's not a lot more we can do to find out if they know of a proposed attack on the Ministry or not," Dumbledore finished. 

Everyone seemed to relax a little knowing there was no work to be done tonight.

"What's happening with regards to the children's transportation to Hogwarts this year?" Mrs Weasley asked still moody from earlier.

"Well the children will be arriving at Platform 9 and ¾'s as usual. There will be armed guards on the wizarding side and undercover guards on the muggle side. We will be requesting all children be accompanied to the station. Once they are on the Hogwarts Express…" Dumbledore continued, but Harry had stopped listening. He had felt those old familiar prickles in his forehead and his scar was starting to burn. Rubbing his head vigorously he winced in pain.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Ron asked, noticing Harry's movements.

Harry couldn't answer though as he felt a jolt of pain sear through his whole body from his head to his feet. Clutching his head in his hands he slipped off his chair and onto the floor beside Dumbledore's feet.

Small coloured lights filled his eyes and made his brain ache from behind his nose. Then a flash of white light came and Harry was watching what looked like a scene from a film.

The area was a dark wilderness, the sky black with thunderclouds. There was a slow rumble of thunder, as rain poured from the sky. In the distance Harry saw the sea which was crashing against the rocks at the edge of the land. A way of shore there was an island upon which was a fortress built from grey rock. Harry peered through the rain and the dark towards the fortress and noticed dark figures gliding away from the building. They seemed to be coming towards him. Then it hit him, that icy cold that takes over the atmosphere and almost strangles you. The figures were Dementors, Harry was certain and he wanted to get out of here. Starting to panic, Harry wished himself back in Grimmauld Place, but he heard laughter, deep, roaring, sinister laughter and he knew whose laughter it was – Voldemort's. Slowly the image of the stormy scene faded from Harry's eyes. 

Upon waking Harry saw Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasely and Dumbledore leaning down around him.

"He's awake," Hermione said turning towards Dumbledore.

"Everyone stand back please," Dumbledore insisted. "We need to give him air. Ron, Fred help him back onto his chair."

Fred, who had been standing near-by grabbed Harry under the arm with Ron and they heaved him up to his chair.

"I'm alright," Harry said weakly. He was shaky and felt cold.

"Drink this, Potter," Said Snape roughly, placing a beaker of green liquid on the table in front of him.

"What is it?" Ron demanded, stopping Harry's arm as he reached to pick it up.

"I don't think I need to explain myself to you, Weasley," Snape growled, his eyebrows deeply lowered over his eyes. "If a potions expert, like myself, was to hand you a potion that would help you recuperate from an ordeal you went through, I would expect you to accept it."

"Ron's right, Severus," Moody put in. "You should never drink something that someone else gives you, what do I always say – constant vigilance."

"I don't appreciate people mistrusting me. This is a remedy to help people recover when they've had a shock, that's all. But as my services are so ungratefully received around here, I might take them elsewhere," Snape retaliated, snatching the beaker from the table.

"Wait," Harry muttered, staggering to his feet. "I want to drink it." Taking the beaker from Snape's grasp he swigged back the contents in one gulp, not loosing eye contact with him all the while. The liquid was warm and sweet, like Butterbeer, helping to warm him inside from the second it touched his throat, but there was a bitter aftertaste that made Harry shudder after he'd swallowed the last bit. Sinking back to his chair Harry rested his eyes for a few seconds letting the feeling of warmth reach every part of his body.

"How do you feel, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine. I'm fine," he answered truthfully. "I think you might be interested to hear what I just saw though." Everyone took their seats back at the table, but Mrs Weasley pulled her chair round next to Harry and sat close to him as he told the group of what it was that he had seen.

"Well, it would appear that Voldemort has finally got to the Dementors then," Dumbledore said exhaustedly.

"This is bad, really bad," said a small wizard from the end of the table who hadn't spoken before.

"Yes, it is," Dumbledore agreed. "We knew it would happen though, it was just a matter of when rather than if. The problem is of course that this means the Death Eaters will be reunited with those that weren't caught before."

"We need to be able to second guess them," Lupin suggested. "We need someone to go to Azkaban and keep watch and report back when they go to collect them. Someone who knows Azkaban and would know their way around."

The group sat silently, their heads bowed. Nobody wanted that responsibility.

"If Sirius was here he would offer his services," Hermione said fiery eyed, looking round the group. Harry glanced at her and felt a wave of appreciation. Hermione always understood how people felt about things and situations and was never shy of speaking her mind. She knew that Harry was close to Sirius but far from shying from the subject of him she spoke proudly and honourably of him and Harry felt grateful.

"I'll do it," Mad-Eye grumbled.

"Thank you for the offer Alastor, but I think the person we might be looking for this job for, is not actually here," Dumbledore said finally. "I propose we ask Hagrid to carry this task out for us, so if there are no objections to this and no further issues to arise I suggest we call this meeting to a close."

No one uttered a word and sheepishly glanced around the table to see if anyone else would dare to say anything.

"Right, then meeting dismissed," Dumbledore said briskly.

People began to rise from their seats and make their chairs vanish again, when Dumbledore, who had begun to make his way towards the door spun back around.

"I was rather hoping it wouldn't come to this," he said. Harry saw Dumbledore in a manner he had only seen once before, back in the Ministry of Magic a few months ago. He appeared to have almost doubled in size and bore down on the group in rather a formidable manner for such an old man. "I am very disappointed in people's reactions this evening. I know that this is a frightening time once more that we have to live through, but that is why the Order was formed. If we cannot stick together and work together to overcome Voldemort and co. then we will fall beneath him. These children here have seen more and fought more than most of you ever have; yet they are eager to face whatever stands before them. I suggest if you cannot put your fears out of your mind and complete whatever tasks come your way, then you leave the Order of the Pheonix now, before it's too late. So anyone that wants to leave, do so now – I will not stand in your way." Standing to one side Dumbledore wrenched the door open and stood with his arm outstretched towards the exit.

Nobody moved or made a sound. They all stood feeling awkward looking at the ground. Harry could sense that they had all realised just how stupidly they had been behaving.

"I can only apologise," Lupin began.

"I'm sorry too," Tonks piped up.

"Hold your apologies," Dumbledore said waving them away. "Show me that you're sorry with your actions rather than your words. We just need to stand together – for Harry's sake. This is too much for any normal teenager to have to deal with, yet he is dealing with it and I for one will do everything I can to help him win this war."

"We will too."

"I'm with you Professor."

"You're right, Albus." People sang out, the heavy atmosphere lifting from the room and smiles breaking out on people's faces.

As the Order members left one by one, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny found themselves left alone in the kitchen.

"Harry?" Hermione began. Harry's heart dropped, he knew what she was going to ask and it was the moment he had been dreading. "Why was Dumbledore suggesting that this was all down to you? He seemed to be saying that everything was relying upon you for Voldemort to be defeated."

Harry sighed. "There's something I've got to tell you all," he began. "Let's go up to my room." He knew this was it, he had to share the burden of his prophecy with his friends.


	11. The Truth?

**Chapter 11**  
The Truth?

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

Harry could remember the prophecy word for word and repeated it as such to the avid listeners that had hurried to his room to hear what it was he had to tell them.

"Harry!" Hermione said open mouthed. "Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?"

"Why did you think you had to deal with this on your own?" Ginny said getting up and sitting next to him, her hand resting on his arm.

Harry shrugged; he was suddenly feeling rather stupid.

"You know you don't have to deal with this on your own, mate," Ron said sternly. "We'll help you, this is not just your problem."

"But it is," Harry said looking up at him. "No, you don't understand, this is my problem and I am the only one who can deal with it. You heard what Trelawney said _'the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..'_. That's me, my birthday's on the 31st July."

"So? Just because you're the one who's been marked doesn't mean that you have to do it alone, Harry," Hermione reasoned.

Harry groaned. "Don't you think I've thought about this Hermione? I've thought about nothing much else all summer and as far as I can work out either I have to die or Voldemort has to die – so I have to murder or be murdered." He finished, breathing quickly.

"Harry, I heard what you said. All I'm suggesting is that the prophecy could be taken in many ways really, it's specific in parts but there are other parts that are not definite," she looked around at everyone, as Harry, tilting his head to one side became more interested in what she was saying. "For example, think of the word 'survives', she didn't say 'lives' and to me survives is a kind of existence but it's not living. So you're right, to me that seems like one of you will have to die. Simply sucking the soul out – as a dementor would, would not work." Ginny gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Ginny, get a hold of yourself please, it's not going to be Harry that dies, we'll have to make sure of that," Hermione said reproachfully. 

"How can you be so sure?" Harry said wearily. 

"Trelawney mentioned that you have a power that Voldemort doesn't know about, right?" Harry nodded, thinking carefully of the prophecy. "Well, we've got to work out what that power is exactly, then we might be able to get you to use it to your advantage to defeat the Dark Lord."

"You make it sound simple," Ron said moaning.

"Don't be flippant, Ron," Hermione said scowling at him. "Of course it won't be easy, if it was obvious what Harry's 'power' was then we would have worked it out already. All I can say Harry, is that I will do everything I can to help you find out what that power is and help you to become more powerful than Voldemort could ever imagine."

"And we'll help too," Ron said offended. "I'll help in any way I can. I'll even study really hard just in case we get caught up in battles again, then maybe I'll be more use than last time."

Harry smiled. "Thanks you lot. I really appreciate it," he felt like a weight had been removed from his shoulders and relaxed again. Suddenly thinking of something he said, "Oh, don't tell anyone else about the prophecy will you please? I want it to be as secret as possible." They all agreed to this request easily.

Hanging his clothes up as they got ready for bed later that night, something fell from Harry's pocket and fluttered to the floor. Bending down to pick it up he realised it was the letter that Dumbledore had given him for his birthday. As Ron came into their room, Harry quickly stuffed the letter under his pillow, only to bring it back out again when he heard Ron snoring soundly a while later.

Creeping out of bed he tiptoed to the window and pulled back the curtain slightly, letting the moonlight spill onto the paper. Quietly ripping it open Harry pulled the parchment from the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Harry,  
Happy sixteenth birthday. I'm sure you'll have a wonderful day with the Weasley's and that they will accommodate you kindly. I would imagine this letter wouldn't compare to some of the superb presents that you will be given, but this is my gift to you – it is the gift of knowledge.  
I have kept you in the dark for too long now Harry and I now know that you are ready to deal with reality, so I will no longer keep it from you. Please read this carefully.  
I am aware that you are friendly with Neville Longbottom and I would encourage this friendship, for your sake and Neville's. As I'm sure you'll remember in Professor Trelawney's prophecy about you, there was a chance that Neville might have been the chosen one too, as you share your birthdays. However, this was not the case as Voldemort has marked you and we now know it is you who is his equal. Neville has his own importance though. Something, which I am sure, he is as unaware of as you.  
Therefore I am encouraging you to keep Neville close, as this is a time when we need to work together and I feel that you may both be able to help one another.  
You might find that you come across something of significant value over the summer holidays. Something that alone you will not be able to control. I do however, urge you to keep it in mind and not forget about it or give up on it..  
Best wishes today Harry and I do hope you won't brood too long over this matter._

Professor Dumbledore.

Harry felt just as clueless as he had before he read the letter.  
Dumbledore had suggested that something would be revealed in his letter. Hadn't he said he would give him the gift of knowledge? What did he know now that he hadn't known already?

Throwing the letter down in disgust Harry crept back to bed and pulled the covers up tight around him. "Dumbledore always beats around the bush, he's never straight with me," he thought.

Or maybe it was just that Dumbledore didn't know? Harry remembered how Dumbledore had confessed to him earlier that year that he was only human and had made some bad mistakes. Having thought of Dumbledore as the all seeing, all knowing, great wizard for so many years it was hard for Harry to see him as fallible. But he was, as he had admitted himself. "Maybe it isn't that Dumbledore was keeping something from me, maybe it was that he just didn't have all the answers and was telling me everything he knew," Harry concluded.

Lying tucked up in bed it took a while for Harry to finally give up trying to get to sleep of his own accord and he picked up the Sound Sleeper, Bill and Charlie had given him for his birthday. Immediately his mind cleared and all the thoughts that had been washing around in his head drifted away, allowing him to fall silently to sleep.

"Harry, I think this might be yours," Ron said waking him up the next morning thrusting a letter into his sleepy eyes. Suddenly jumping awake, Harry snatched up his glasses and realised that Dumbldore's letter lay on the floor in the same place as it had the night before. Sighing with relief, Harry hastily grabbed the parchment and stuffed the letter under his pillow. He then turned his attention to the new letter that lay on top of his duvet.

Ripping it open Harry realised it was another letter from Hogwarts.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

I have great pleasure in informing you that we would be delighted if you would take the responsibility of becoming Gryffindor's new Quidditch captain at the start of the new school year. Please respond with your decision promptly.

Yours Sincerely,  
Professor McGonagall

Harry was stunned, he let his hands drop to the bed. "Ron, they want me to be the new Quidditch captain for Gryffindor," he said stuttering slightly. 

Ron, who was in the middle of pulling his trousers up stopped and tried to turn around to face Harry. His right leg seemed to catch on the inside of his trousers, which made him stumble forward. As he leant forwards, bending almost double he tried to step forward with his left leg but his trousers half way pulled up, restricted him. Letting go of the trousers at the last minute, Ron, managed to stop himself from being knocked out cold on the floor, by sticking his hands out and breaking the fall. Crouching on all fours, with his trousers round his ankles, Ron looked up at Harry. "That's fantastic news, mate. Well done. Now I actually stand a chance of being able to make it onto the team, if my best mate is captain!"

Harry was too busy laughing at Ron's dramatic way of putting his trousers on for the rest of the day to take much notice of everyone congratulating him.

Ron kept suggesting ideas of things they would be able to do now Harry was captain. Most of them involved rubbing it in Draco Malfoy's face. He did come up with one sensible solution though, to use Harry's mini quidditch game as a way of working out game plans and moves for them to try out for real.

Harry was excited about being asked to become the new Quidditch captain and felt proud that McGonagall had asked him to take the responsibility. Not even the thought of the prophecy dampened his spirits over the next few days. In fact he wasn't even disturbed by yet another letter they each received from school. It stated their NEWT classes and the equipment they would need for their sixth year and the arrangements that had been organised with regards to getting to Hogwarts.

"It looks like Dumbledore has covered every angle," Hermione said reading the letter out to everyone who was sat round the kitchen table.

"I suppose it's time we went to Diagon Alley to get your things then," Mrs Weasley said from by the sink as she was directing the recently used breakfast dishes to wash themselves. "If you get ready quickly we can go this morning."

The weather was uncharacteristically dull for an August morning, as the group worked their way out of _Weasley's Wheezes_, having just flooed there.

"I think we should make the first stop _Flourish and Blotts_," Mrs Weasley said leading the way as Harry and Ron looked longingly towards _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ further down the street. "As we're all in need of new books."

Ron, Harry and Hermione took some time finding all the new books they required for their classes. It seemed that Hermione owned many of the books already and had claimed to have read most of them throughout the summer already. She still managed to pick other books up that were not mentioned on the booklist for 'background reading'. Ginny was informed she could have most of Ron's books from last year in order to save some money.

"But I might need them this year too, Mum," Ron complained.

"Nonsense. You live in the same dormitory, there's no reason why you can't borrow the books back again if you need them," Mrs Weasely retaliated. "Come on, onto _Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions_, you've grown a lot since last year Harry so I think you'd better get some new robes."

Ron rolled his eyes to Harry behind Mrs Weasely's back, as they trudged up the street lugging their books with them. 

After being measured up and having purchased new robes Harry and the others, moved back up the road towards Gringotts Wizarding bank to replenish their depleted moneybags.

"Oh, Mum," Ron groaned and moaned. "Come on, hurry up. Why is it you always spend so long shopping."

"I'll take as long as I need, thank you Ronald," she answered.

Ron huffed and leant against the bank wall crossing his arms and scowling. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were near him, some crouching down exhausted, others shifting from one foot to the other as the queue slowly moved towards the goblin behind the counter.

"Please can we wait for you in _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_?" Ginny begged, looking at Mrs Weasley with pleading eyes.

Looking round at the children, Mrs Weasely relented. "Alright. One ice cream, but don't go anywhere else and stick together. That's an order," she barked.

Jumping up Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny light-heartedly skipped and almost ran out of the building, spilling out onto the street like it was the first time they'd breathed fresh air for years.

"We'd better do as she says," Ron said heading for the ice cream parlour, regretfully glancing toward _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ as he walked.

They sat licking their ice creams in the warm weather. It was dark and the weather was heavy, with thick black clouds overhead, it seemed as if another thunderstorm was brewing. Indeed there was a deep slow rumble in the distance as the storm appeared to approach.

The witches and wizards shopping in Diagon Alley were taking a quick look worriedly into the sky as they rushed through the streets.

The teenagers sat watching the people continue about their business as they finished their ice creams.

"Look at him," Ron whispered to Harry, pointing slyly towards another teenager whom Harry had seen around Hogwarts before and knew to be in Ravenclaw in the year above them. "Look at the way he walks. He thinks he's so important doesn't he?" They all burst out laughing as the teenager who had been sauntering down the road, flicking his hair out of his eyes and winking at any teenage girls he liked the look of, tripped up the curb of the pavement and fell stumbling into the shop window of Madam Malkin's. Red faced and his hair all messy and out of place the teenager glanced around to see where the laughter was coming from. Noticing Harry and the others desperately trying to cover up their laughter, he came storming over and was about to let rip at them, when something happened that distracted all of their attention.


	12. The Fall Of Fudge

**Chapter 12**  
The Fall Of Fudge

Wizards and witches ran screaming from the _Leaky Cauldron_, forgetting their shopping as they ran.

Harry and the others jumped up out of their seat watching the terrified shoppers run by, a look of horror printed on each face, with their eyes wide open many shouting.

"Run! Run for your lives. They're here. Get out of here!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked the others who stood dumbfounded looking at him with no answer. Ron's unfinished ice cream dripped slowly to the floor as it melted.

"Um, I think we should be moving. You know getting out of here," he said slowly, placing his ice cream on the table. "To get away from whatever it is they're all running away from."

"Yeah, good idea," Ginny said. "Let's go and get Mum."

They began to try to make their way towards Gringotts bank through the sea of people fleeing. Harry was knocked this way and that and soon realised he couldn't see Ron, Hermione or Ginny any more.

"Ron?" He shouted, turning around trying to catch a glimpse of someone he knew. "Hermione?" But then he saw as he spun around on the spot and stopped dead facing in the direction of the _Leaky Cauldron_; Death Eaters.

Leaping from the pub with their wands held out in front of them, they spouted hexes and jinxes. Harry recognised many from the last time he had encountered them in the Ministry of Magic.

The group had real determination and appeared to know what it was they were doing.

Harry pulled his wand from his robes and began to make his way up the road towards the group of Death Eaters. He knew he had to try to stop them, though he felt a tight knot in the pit of his stomach that gave away the fear he was feeling.

"Harry," Hermione said stepping out of a small space between _Madam Malkin's_ and _Flourish and Blotts_. "Thank goodness, I lost everyone else. It's the Death Eaters, I've seen them."

"I know. I'm going to try and stop them," Harry said, stepping back out into the street.

"Don't be stupid," Hermione hissed, pulling him back into the gap between the shops. "You can't just take them on, on your own. There's too many of them. You'll have to use cunning if you want to beat them. There's another gap beside that Magical instrument shop, go and hide in there, we'll be able to see one another and co-ordinate our attacks."

Harry nodded and quickly darted over the road, narrowly missing a small child who was wailing in terror and was quickly hit with the _Locomotor Mortis_ curse by a Death Eater, instantly falling to the ground.

Nipping in-between the buildings, Harry stuck his thumbs up to Hermione who waved in response. Crouching low to the ground in order that his attacks might come from an unusual height, Harry shot a looked round the edge of the building. Some wizards and witches had their wands out and were attempting to duel with the Death Eaters. There were several bodies strewn around the road, though it was hard to tell if they were dead or alive from the distance they were.

Leaning one hand on the wall Harry's breath was quick and shallow; he couldn't believe that the Death Eaters had attacked Diagon Alley. He had to try and stop them, who knew what their plans were and Mrs Weasley with Ron and Ginny lost somewhere amongst this chaos. "No," he decided to himself, he would die defending the world he loved if it came to it. Voldemort couldn't win.

With renewed determination Harry glanced out again around the wall and spotted a duel that had broken out between one wizard and a tall Death Eater. The wizard was putting up a good fight, but Harry thought he would try and help him out. 

Pointing his wand at the Death Eater he shouted "_Locomotor Mortis_," at him. Immediately his legs snapped together and he toppled over backwards. Harry quickly followed it up with "_Accio wand_," and the Death Eater's wand flew towards him. Snatching it up he quickly stuffed it in his back pocket. The wizard the Death Eater had been duelling with ripped off the Death Eater's hood to reveal him as none other than Lucious Malfoy. He bound him using the Incarcerous spell and turned to help another witch next to him who was duelling with another Death Eater.

Harry looked over at Hermione who had broken cover briefly to send an attack of jinxes towards some unsuspecting Death Eaters who had defeated witches up the road and were advancing down the street. She hit one, setting his robes on fire, but the other two Death Eaters turned on her together firing curses back at her. Shrinking back she shouted, "_Protego_," the shield charm stopped the attacks and they bounced off.

"_Expelliarmus_," Harry shouted pointing his wand at one of the Death Eaters, de-wanding him. Hermione followed it up by summoning his wand to her. The Death Eater lunged for Hermione flailing his arms and fists in a muggle fashion of fighting. "_Immobulous_," Hermione called out slowing the advancing Death Eater down, making him appear as if someone had hit the slow motion button on a remote control. The other Death Eater whipping his wand towards Harry yelled, "_Crucio_,". Quick as a flash Harry shouted "_Protego_," deflecting the curse, with Hermione calling out "_Stupefy_", causing the Death Eater to drop down unconscious.

Harry stepped forward and pulled the Death Eater's hood off. Gasping he saw Bellatrix Lestrange lying on the floor. Seizing her wand he stuffed it into his pocket with the others.

Ron and Ginny arrived beside them and Hermione pulled them all into the small space between the shops once more.

"Where have you been?" Ron hissed.

"Where've we been?" Hermione hissed back angrily. "Helping to sort this mess out. Where have you been?"

"In Gringotts, trying to find Mum," Ginny whispered. "We can't find her anywhere. What shall we do?"

"She can't be far away," Harry said, placing his hand on Ginny's shoulder. "We'll soon find her, don't worry."

Sneaking a look round the corner, Harry saw that a much reduced group of Death Eaters had overcome the few witches and wizards who had remained to try to fight them and were making their way tentatively down the street. Using the enervate charm to revive their fellow Death Eaters where they could.

"Quick hide in the dark," Harry said, pushing the others back against the wall and into the darkness.

"There's too many of them now," Hermione muttered as the Death Eaters passed their hiding place without even so much as a glance back. "We can't possibly take them all on. Not on our own."

Harry sighed resting against the wall. "What are we going to do then, we can't just let them get their own way?"

Looking at one another the fear and exhaustion that rested on each of their faces was evident.

"What are they doing here anyway?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I think we should follow them," Hermione began. "It looks like they're heading for Gringotts. Why should they want to go in there?"

"They're heading for Fudge!" Ginny exclaimed. "He's hiding in Gringott's, I bet he's in there now. "

"Won't he have disapparated as soon as trouble started here?" Ron suggested.

"You can't disapparate from Gringott's, it's part of the whole protection thing," Hermione said, taking the chance to have a look down the road towards the Death Eaters. "They seem to be discussing their plan of attack at the moment." She informed the group, "They're just waiting outside the front and one seems to be the leader, he's telling the others what to do."

"Maybe we can sneak over there and catch them from behind?" Ginny suggested, pointing to a small gap between two shops opposite.

"I suppose so, what other options do we have?" Harry mumbled, peeking round the corner to see if the coast was clear. "Hang on a minute," he said alarmed. "Something's going on in your brother's shop." He turned back to look at Ron and Ginny.

"Let me see," Ron said pushing his way forward and leaning against the wall to have a better look. "It looks as if people are cowering in the building. They're probably hiding from the Death Eaters." He concluded turning around to look at the others. Their faces' were a picture; Ginny looked as if she was on the verge of crying, Hermione's mouth hung wide open and Harry was smiling. Ron turned slowly around and saw the members of the Order of the Phoenix, spilling from Fred and George's shop.

"Oh thank goodness," Hermione gasped clutching her wand tightly against her chest.

"Let's follow the Order and take their lead," Harry said. "Split up and cause hell – just remember everything we learnt in the DA."

Running out from their cover Harry soon spotted Lupin and Moody taking on one Death Eater together.

Curses, jinxes and hexes were flying every which way and Harry couldn't see where he was needed at first.

"Harry! Harry!" Shouted Fred as he came running towards him. "Mum, came into the shop looking for you. She said there was a duel going on outside with Death Eaters and she couldn't find any of you. So we flooed to Hogwarts and told Dumbledore what was going on. I think he must have rounded the Order up and we came over as soon as we could," he finished excitedly. "Is everyone alright?" He asked looking around.

"We're all fine. We took on a few Death Eaters but there were too many. Come on we'll have to help now," he said running off towards where he could see Tonks was getting caught in a corner duelling with a Death Eater.

"_Stupefy_," he shouted, stunning the Death Eater in his tracks.

"Thanks, Harry," Tonks said grinning as she bound the Death Eater and leaped off to do battle with another enemy. Harry grabbed the Death Eater's wand and added it to his collection. Turning round he could see Ron and Hermione battling with a witch near a shop front. Hermione sent a load of red sparks into the Death Eaters face and Ron followed up with a hilarious case of _rictusempra_ which rendered the Death Eater incapable of doing anything other than rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter.

As he watched Hermione collect the Death Eater's wand, something caught Harry's eye. He looked in the direction of the movement and saw a small group of Death Eater's looking slyly around as they sneaked into the front of Gringott's, closing the door behind them. Harry immediately launched into action and began to make his way towards the doors he's just seen them enter the building from. 

"Where do you think you're going Potter?" Came a squeaky voice from beside Harry.

Whirling around to face him, Harry recognised the voice of Peter Pettigrew immediately. 

"Pettigrew," Harry snarled. "I let you off once but don't think you'll be that lucky again." Raising his wand towards Peter he shouted, "_Expelliarmus_,". But he wasn't quick enough, as Pettigrew had shouted the same incantation just before him and his wand flew from his hands. Catching it deftly as it fell towards the ground, Pettigrew sneered at Harry.

"I escaped you before Harry, looks like I will again," he said looking quite pleased with himself. "Master will be happy with us. Destroying Fudge and capturing the precious Potter in one day. He will reward me for this."

"What's happened to you? What did my parents do so wrong to you that you have to hurt them in every way possible?" Harry asked shocked at the small man's behaviour, thinking if he could just keep him talking long enough he might be able to think of a way out of this.

"Don't you speak of your parents like they're something special. You didn't even know them!" Pettigrew yelled.

"Yeah! No thanks to you!" Harry shouted back, his anger rising up inside him. "Give me back my wand and face me like a man, Pettigrew."

"No, I don't think I'll be doing that today," he said putting Harry's wand inside his robes. "Now I'm doing this for your own good. We couldn't have you thrashing around all the time we were transporting you." Pointing his wand towards Harry his mouth opened and began to form the beginnings of an incantation. Suddenly, he collapsed to the floor with a shout of "_Stupefy_" from behind Harry. Harry spun round to see Snape standing behind him, his arm outstretched. 

"T..Thanks," Harry muttered, still feeling shaky at having come that close to being captured.

"Come on Potter, there's no time to waste," he snapped. "Pick up your wand." 

Harry ran to Pettigrew and found his own wand, collecting Peter's as well.

From nowhere there came a scream and shouting. Looking around to see where the noise was coming from, Ron and Hermione ran up to Harry and stood by his side.

"It's coming from up there," Ron said pointing to the top floor of the bank.

"I saw some Death Eaters get in, I was trying to get inside the bank just now, but I was distracted, " Harry began.

All of a sudden there was a crash, showering those Order members and Death Eaters still duelling, with fragments of glass from the broken window above. There was a scream from Ginny somewhere behind Harry forcing him to look up. What he saw was shocking and he turned his eyes away just in time to miss Fudge hurtling towards the earth.

"_Impedimenta_," Hermione screamed, pointing her wand towards Fudge. Harry turned back and saw Fudge's dissent had slowed dramatically. Lupin and Arthur Weasley ran and caught the Minister just in time, lying him gently upon the floor.

The Death Eaters sang out, roaring and shouting with glee. Then they began to disappear as quickly as they had appeared leaving an unearthly silence in Diagon Alley.

"He's dead," Mr Weasley said looking up from his crouched position next to Fudge. "The Minister is dead."

The Order's members looked from one another shocked, until Dumbledore stepped forward.

"We shall have to sort this mess out ourselves. We need some volunteers to check Gringotts," he said taking charge.

"I'll go," Moody declared.

"I'll go with him," Lupin said getting up and walking with Mad-Eye towards the grand building.

"Everyone else, clear this street. Sort out those that have been cursed and round up any Death Eaters there are remaining," Dumbledore ordered. 

Everyone began to busy themselves, unjinxing members of the public who had been caught by the Death Eaters. Slowly people who had been cowering out the back of shops began to creep out into the street again. There were many witches with crying children clinging to them all looking quite afraid and their skin pale with fear. Seeing the truth of what had happened, many began to weep, the reality of this war sinking in.

Harry crept up the street helping out where he could. When he reached where they had stunned Bellatrix earlier, there was Kingsley and Amelia Bones standing over the top of her and leaning in towards her face. Mrs Bones bound the Death Eater's unconscious body, then cast the Mobilicorpus charm causing her body to float across the ground effortlessly. 

Eventually the damage had been repaired, members of the public revived and some sent on to St Mungo's. They had captured four Death Eaters, Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucious Malfoy and Augustus Rookwood.

Dumbledore stupified them all, binding them and them casting the mobilicorpus spell to move them. 

"But where are you going to take them?" Mrs Weasley, who had turned up after having flooed around everywhere to try to find Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry, asked. "Azkaban has fallen."

"I'll take them to the safest place I can think of right now," Dumbledore said. "Hogwarts."


	13. At Hogwarts

**Chapter 13**  
At Hogwarts

Arriving at Hogwarts, the Order of the Phoenix members congregated in the hallway, not sure of where else to go. Many of them, excitedly, were looking around to see what had changed since they had been students there.

Dumbledore arrived last of all, flanked by Moody, Lupin, Arthur and Kingsley who were transporting the Death Eaters and Fudge's body.

"Well everybody make yourself at home in the staff room, whilst I lock these four away. Professor Snape if you could lead the way, please?" Dumbledore said obviously feeling better now he was home again.

"Follow me," Snape hissed at the group. Disgruntled that he was not directly involved in the restraint of the Death Eaters. The group trudged after him along the ground floor, whilst Dumbledore and his entourage moved down the stairs towards the dungeons.

When they reached the staff room Snape held the door open inviting everyone in. As Harry neared the doorway he hesitated, was he allowed into the staff room?

"Get in, Potter, it is not school term yet," McGonagoll said from behind him. Feeling naughty and sneaky Harry slinked into the room followed by Ron and Hermione. Taking a seat near Mrs Weasley and Ginny, who were one of the first ones in, Harry couldn't help but have a good look around the room, seeing what it was like inside.

After some time, Dumbledore entered the quiet staff room. No one had felt like talking, too shocked from what had just happened.

"I've placed the Death Eaters in the dungeons and magically sealed the room. I removed Rookwood's wand, but I couldn't find the other's wands," he said looking round at everyone and seeming once again like the great headmaster he was.

Hermione nudged Harry in the ribs causing him to look up quickly. "I…I've got them," him said getting up and stepping forward. Pulling the three wands he had collected out of his robes, he handed them to Dumbledore who smiled at him. Hermione stepped forward and handed Dumbledore the wands she had collected too. Other members muttered amongst themselves, wondering how these children had got hold of these wands.

"Well, I think we are in need of some tea after what we've just faced," Dumbledore said and with a flick of his wand a tray of tea with cups and saucers appeared on the table. Swishing his wand in the other direction, plates full of cakes, scones and biscuits appeared on the table, next to the steaming teapot. "I've placed Minister Fudge's body in classroom 11 along the hall. We'll wait for a while before taking the take the unpleasant but necessary procedures of disposing of the body."

Dumbledore paused, pouring everyone a cup of tea. "Professor," he said turning to Snape. "Would you be so kind as to fetch some of that remedy from your storeroom please?" Snape with a small nod, slipped out of the room and returned soon after carrying an orange bottle.

"Two drops in each should be sufficient headmaster," he said handing the potion to Dumbledore. "One for the children." Dripping two drops of the solution into each cup, Dumbledore played the host and handed round the cups of tea to all the members. As he went to make Lupin's tea Snape stepped forward holding out his hand and shaking his head. Lupin understood what he meant and took the tea without the potion in, knowing that it would interfere with his werewolf potion. Pulling some chocolate from his pocket instead, he bit into that and immediately seemed to relax.

Once everyone had a cup of tea in their hands and had taken a sip, the atmosphere relaxed a little and people began to feel revived.

Dumbledore said eventually. "Someone needs to inform the Ministry officials of what has happened and we need representatives from each department here today so we can discuss who is to become the new Minister of Magic."

"I'll do that," Kingsley said. "With Arthur too and Amelia. We'll get the job done faster."

"Very well," Dumbledore said nodding his head.

In the time that they were at the Ministry, Dumbledore spoke to all the remaining Order members. He congratulated them on their bravery and applauded them that although Cornelious Fudge had been killed, he felt that they had prevented the Death Eaters from carrying out a complete destruction of Diagon Alley, innocent bystanders and the downfall of the Ministry of Magic. All the while Harry began stuffing his face with the cakes and biscuits on offer. He felt incredibly hungry again, but nothing he ate seemed to satisfy him.

"Are you hungry, Harry dear?" Mrs Weasely asked soothingly. Harry nodded his mouth stuffed with clotted cream, jam and scone. Mrs Weasley wondered over to Dumbledore and had a word in his ear.

Dumbledore seemed to be agreeing with what she had said as he nodded his head.

"It would appear it is nearing dinner time and many of us have not eaten any lunch yet, so I suggest we move down to the Great Hall and eat a proper meal there. I'm sure the House Elves will be able to rustle up something for us."

People's eye's lit up at the promise of food and in a more jovial manner followed Dumbledore to the Great Hall.

Harry, moving along with the crowd noticed Snape a little in front, on his own. Walking slightly faster he caught up with him.

Glancing up towards his tall Potions master, Harry spoke to him. "Thanks for saving my life…again," he muttered. Snape looked shocked, like his mind had been miles away.

"Don't mention it," he said sternly, in manner that meant Harry should take it literally. 

Harry felt confused, this was the second time Snape had helped him out recently, yet he still behaved as if he loathed the very sight of him.

Upon reaching the hall they seated themselves along the Slytherin's table and waited for Professor McGonagall to return from the kitchens. In what seemed an incredibly short amount of time Dumbledore flashed his wand and food appeared upon the table.

Tucking into their dinner at Hogwarts once again, people's spirits seemed to lift even more as they all told stories about what they got up to when they were students there. There was only one story that interested Harry though and that was Remus Lupin's.

"Well, when I was a student here a little while ago," Lupin began.

"A 'little' while ago!" Tonks burst out, smiling.

"Alright, a fair few years ago now," he returned correcting himself. "We were sitting in here, as we are now, only I was seated at the Gryffindor table." A few members of the Order let out a cheer, showing that your allegiance to your house never ends. "I was with my best friends, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew – who lies beneath us bound and gagged as we speak!" They all laughed nervously. "And one morning we had decided to play a joke on the Slytherin's in revenge for the 'joke' they had played on us the day before."

"What had they done to you?" Ron asked eagerly.

"We used to take our Broomstick lessons with the Slytherin's in the first year and they had arranged it so a few of them had sneaked out of the lesson they had before our Flying lessons and they jinxed each of our Broomsticks before we arrived. So we kicked off the ground on these jinxed broomsticks that were completely out of our control. One of us could have been killed, if the teacher hadn't known the counter jinx to solve the problem."

Everyone was enraptured in what Lupin was saying, but he didn't seem to mind that everyone was staring straight at him whilst he was speaking, Harry remembered what a wonderful teacher he had been.

"Anyway, James and Sirius took it really personally that the Slytherin's had made us look like fools and they took it upon themselves to pay them back for it. So we spent all night working on a potion that we could accidentally on purpose – if you know what I mean - add to their breakfast the next morning. We found the perfect one, which if mixed in with liquids and drunk, would cause the consumer to regurgitate slugs."

"Yuk, I had that happen to me once," Ron said turning slightly green as he remembered the backfired hex he had tried to put on Malfoy.

"Yeah? Well it worked a treat. They were sicking up slugs all day from the moment they drank their pumpkin juice in the morning!"

"How did you get the potion into their drinks?" George asked from the other end of the table.

"James just made sure we all got up really early – which was hard because we'd been up so late the night before – so we were the first people down at breakfast and added a few drips of the potion into each jug of juice that was on the table. Only thing was, James and Sirius hadn't really got much of a clue about potion making and we added rather too much of the potion to each jug. It wasn't a problem, as such, it just meant that the people affected suffered for rather longer than we intended!"

Everybody giggled, except Snape; who starred into his food, his teeth gritted, pushing the same piece of food around his plate slowly.

Just as they were all finishing, what had been a delicious meal Arthur Weasely, Kingsley and Amelia arrived back at Hogwarts, using a Portkey. They had brought with them as many representatives from the Ministry as possible.

"It would be useful if you could take the top table," Dumbledore directed to the Ministers as they entered the Great Hall. "And if you could introduce yourselves too that would be very helpful." Dumbledore was such a warm and friendly figure that people generally didn't mind doing as he requested.

Filing into place along the top table where the teachers usually sat each of the ministers stood as they introduced themselves to the Order.

"Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports," the comical character said, looking nervously over at Fred and George.

"Department of International Magical Co-operation, Percival Weasley, acting supervisor," the red haired family outcast said pompously.

"So that's what he's been doing then is it?" Harry whispered to Ron, who shrugged.

"Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones."

"Basil Brown, senior minister of the Department of Magical Transportation." Harry recognised Basil as the man who had welcomed them to the Quidditch World Cup.

"Amos Diggory, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," said Cedric's Dad, sombrely looking round at a building that clearly reminded him of the loss of his son.

"Well we appear to have quite a good representation here today, so thank you all for coming at such short notice," Dumbledore began, standing at the front of the top table in his headmaster's position. He filled the Ministers in on all the facts about what had happened, with members of the Order chipping in what they had seen. Harry and Hermione had the most to tell, as they had fought the Death Eaters alone before anyone else had arrived. Many members of the Order who were not aware of what Harry and Hermione had done were shocked and surprised at the level of maturity they had displayed. The Ministers were very pleased with what every one had done, showing the courage they had and agreed that it needed to be decided who was to become the Minister of Magic democratically. 

After the Ministers had eaten too, they all filed into classroom 11, which had been transformed with velvet red sheets hanging from each wall. Fudge's body was laid upon a raised platform in the centre of the room. He looked incredibly peaceful, just like he was in a restful sleep.

Amelia Bones, said a few words about what a wonderful man Fudge had been, for all his faults and what a sad day it was to lose him as the Minister of Magic. Then Dumbledore performed the _Evanesco spell_, causing Fudge's body to vanish forever. It was a very sombre event but very respectful too and Harry felt glad that he experienced a magical funeral and discovered it to be a gratifying occurrence, it made him less afraid of what would happen to him when he died, one day.

Returning to the staff room for comfort Dumbledore thanked the Order members for their help and conjured up Portkeys for all to use to return home.  
The ministers were to stay and deal with the captured Death Eaters and the appointment of the new Minister. McGonagoll, Snape, Lupin and Moody were all asked to stay too.

As Harry watched the old book, Dumbledore had picked up begin to shine blue, as he transformed it to a Portkey, he looked up into the old man's eyes just before feeling that familiar wrench in his navel. The look on Dumbledore's face was one of sadness and fatigue. Harry noticed just how old he looked now and thought how much of a burden this must be for him. Glancing up their eyes met and Dumbledore smiled deeply, showing how well he could cover up the tiredness on an every day basis. Harry felt a surge of warmth towards his headmaster, as he whizzed away from Hogwarts and back to Girmmauld Place, it made him feel stronger inside and even more determined to beat Voldemort.


	14. Buckbeak's Break For Freedom

**Chapter 14**  
Buckbeak's Break For Freedom

The next few days passed by quietly inside Grimmauld Place for Harry and his friends. The advancing start date of school was nearly upon them again and they fretted about leaving Mr and Mrs Weasley and Buckbeak in Grimmauld Place.

"I don't feel comfortable with Mum being here alone during the day," Ginny had said as they were packing their things up ready to leave for Kings Cross station the next morning.

"Nor do I," Ron agreed. "But then someone needs to look after Buckbeak, he can't be left on his own again."

They continued to pack their things discussing what they would like to happen until they were interrupted by a knock at the front door.

"Must be an Order member," Harry said leaving to go and answer it.

On opening the door he saw the giant figure of Hagrid silhouetted against the light behind him. 

"Hagrid!" Harry called out in delight at seeing his old friend. "Come in!"

"Alrigh' Harry," he said stooping to get in through the door. "Alrigh' Hermione, Ron, Ginny." He added seeing the three teenagers come downstairs.

"Hagrid!" They chorused, Hermione flinging her arms round Hagrid's large waist. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I've had an order from Dumbledore to come and collect a little friend of mine that I believe you've been kind enough to look after for me," he said grinning.

"Ah, yes," said Harry cottoning on immediately. "Buckbeak's in the attic."

Hagrid stomped upstairs behind the teenagers, finding it hard to fit through the small staircase up to the loft area.

"Ya havn't been keepin' 'im in 'ere 'ave ya?" Hagrid exclaimed in shock as Harry threw open the door.

"Well…I…we…" Harry began, but luckily for him he was spared the humiliation of trying to explain the reasoning behind Buckbeak's squalid living conditions, by Buckbeak himself. Recognising Hagrid's voice, Buckbeak had risen off the ground from where he was resting and lolled across to see him, making what appeared to be cooing noises all the way.

"Hello, Beaky," Hagrid said affectionately reaching over and stroking him immediately. Putting his face close to Buckbeak's neck, he felt a nip on his shoulder as Buckbeak softly pecked at him.

"You didn't even need to bow to him," Ron said amazed. "He's been really moody with us lately."

"I'm not surprised, keepin' 'im shut up in 'ere all day and night. Poor thin' was probably bored senseless. Don't you worry boy, I've got someone who's really lookin' forward to meetin' ya," he finished patting him gently just below the wing.

"Do you mean Gwarp?" Hermione asked tentatively, trying to distract Hagrid, who nodded in response. "How's he getting on?" She continued.

"Oh, he's doin' really well now," Hagrid said enthusiastically. "Really well indeed, actually. 'E can say nearly fifty words now an' I'm sure that 'e understands everything I say to him."

"But how is his temper?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Oh, that's passed completely," Hagrid said smiling. "'E gets a little angry every now an' again. Ya know, if the birds tease 'im, flyin' round an' round 'is 'ead, that sort o' thing. Sometimes 'e shouts a bit, if I aint seen 'im for a day or two, but 'e's not chained up any more and 'e's stopped uprootin' trees now, which 'as got t' be good."

"Oh yes," they all agreed quickly, nodding their heads dramatically, trying not to upset Hagrid with their opinions on his half brother just yet.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Harry offered.

"No thanks 'Arry. I'd better be getting' back to 'Ogwarts. Get old Beaky out in the open again. An' I got t' be getting' on with somethin' Dumbledore's asked me t' do," he said mysteriously.

Pulling the familiar pink umbrella from his coat pocket, Hagrid pointed it towards Buckbeak who looked uncertainly back at him, muttering what turned out to be a vanishing spell.

Harry ran to the skylight and wrenched it open, whilst Hagrid climbed onto Buckbeak's back.

"Can he take your weight? Ron asked astonished.

"I performed the lightenin' spell on myself," Hagrid said.

"Goodbye then Hagrid, see you tomorrow," Harry said as Hagrid on the invisible Buckbeak made his way towards the outside world. "Goodbye Buckbeak see you soon."

"Yeah goodbye Hagrid and Buckbeak!" Ron, Hermione and Ginny called as the two travellers launched out into the air. Buckbeak clearly turned around to say goodbye to the teenagers who had been his only friends for months, as Hagrid came souring back towards them.

"G' bye," he shouted waving wildly.

"Hagrid!" Hermione suddenly shouted running to the edge of the skylight. Ron grabbed her arm as she nearly toppled over and out of the window. "Hadn't you better make yourself invisible too?"

Hagrid looked a bit sheepish, but pulling out his umbrella again, he waved with the hand it was in once more to say goodbye and then pointed it at himself, as he had Buckbeak earlier. Upon vanishing in front of their eyes, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny continued to wave for a few minutes at the thin air in front of them. 

"I think he must be gone by now," Ron said, speaking out of the side of his mouth and continuing to wave with the others.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Harry said laughing, dropping his aching arm to his side and pulling the skylight shut.

They returned to their packing for the rest of the morning discussing what Mrs Weasley would do now. By the time they were called to lunch they had come up with a plan of action.

"Mrs Weasley, we have been discussing what we think you should do when we're at school again," Harry began. "We didn't feel comfortable with you being here alone all day and there's no reason for you to now either, now Buckbeak's gone. So we thought that maybe you could stay with…"

"Harry, Harry dear," Mrs Weasley said, coming over to the table where he sat and placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's very kind of you all to worry about me so much, but there's actually something we needed to speak to you about."

Harry fell silent, as Mrs Weasley sat down next to him.

"I wanted Arthur to ask you really, as he knows more of the details than me, but anyway, we wondered if it would be alright for us to continue living here whilst you were staying at Hogwarts…"

"Of course you can stay here, it's not that I don't want you here. It's just that we were worried about you being alone…"

Mrs Weasley put her hand up to stop Harry from speaking. "I was actually referring to quite a few people when I said 'us'," she cut in. "It's just that Grimmauld place is so convenient for London and the Ministry, Diagon Alley etc etc, we wanted to have a few Order members stay here whilst you're away and to continue to use the building as our meeting place. Would that be alright?"

"Yes!" Harry said pleased with the arrangement. "That'd be fine."

"Oh, good," Mrs Weasely said, getting up to put lunch on the table. "It'll be Remus, Kingsley, Tonks – people like that."

Harry nodded, as he tucked into a roast beef and horseradish relish sandwich. They all munched on their sandwiches, hungry after all the packing they had done.

"Oh look," Hermione announced reaching under the chair next to her and pulling out a newspaper. "This is today's edition of the Daily Prophet and look at the headline." Turning it round and showing it to the group, the front cover sported a photo of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucious Malfoy struggling and cursing the photographer and the headline 'Death Eaters finally imprisoned'.

"What does the story say?" Ginny asked.

"_The Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucious Malfoy (both pictured above), Augustus Rookwood and Peter Pettigrew, were last night imprisoned in the newly formed wizarding prison at Gringotts bank. After the dementors desertion of their posts as keepers of the prison of Azkaban last week, the Ministry of Magic have been searching for a secure place to imprison criminals.   
All four Death Eaters have been held on remand in Hogwarts since their capture earlier this week. The trial, sentencing each Death Eater to life imprisonment, was held at the Ministry of Magic yesterday.  
Gringotts was declared the most secure magical building that the Ministry could find at such short notice and further security measures have been undertaken since the decision to use it as a temporary prison was made.  
Peter Pettigrew, long since believed to be dead, was unveiled by Albus Dumbledore to be the liar that he is. It was believed that the late Sirius Black had murdered him, after he had destroyed a street and killed several muggles. However, Pettigrew has actually been living his life for the last 13 years as his animagus creature, a rat. It was also revealed that "Pettigrew was the murderer of the muggles too and framed his old school friend Black to cover his own tracks," our inside source exposed.  
Dumbledore told the court of how this story had been pried from Pettigrew two years earlier by Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin and was co-obberated in court by Severus Snape and Lupin himself. It would appear that they had also been party to hiding the escaped and wrongly imprisoned Sirius Black, until, it was revealed, a few months previously when Black met his untimely end in the Department of Mysteries. Having travelled to the Ministry in a bid to help Potter and his friends in a battle against He – Who – Must – Not – Be – Named's Death Eaters, Black – it has been claimed – was struck by a curse from his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. The facts about what happened after that are somewhat confused, but unofficially, mentions of a veil have been made. What Potter and co. were doing unescorted in the Ministry in the first place, is also unclear.  
This whole episode is shrouded in mystery, with more lies and untruths coming out all the time. One thing that is regular in all this though is the name Harry Potter. Where ever there seems to be a mysterious occurrence Potter's name seems to crop up somewhere in the story, making us question, just what part does the boy really play in all this?_" When Hermione had finished reading, she neatly folded the newspaper then took it and threw it onto the fire. "Rita Skeeter," she added dusting her hands off.

Ginny giggled uncertainly, glancing up towards Harry. Harry calmly finished eating his sandwiches before speaking.

"Well it looks like they've put Sirius' name in the clear then," he said finally.

"Yeah, that's great news isn't it?" Ron said pleased. "They've framed Lestrange for his death too."

"Yeah and us," Harry spat, making Ron realise that what he'd said obviously wasn't the right thing to say if you wanted to keep Harry calm and not exploding with anger.

"Kind of," Hermione said, diffusing the situation. "They didn't accuse us of doing anything really, seems like their just stabbing around in the dark, looking for a story. They don't really seem to know enough of the facts – they seem second hand to me."

Harry nodded, thinking about what he's just heard. "It said something about an inside source, didn't it? I wonder who that is?"

Ron's face went rather red and he buried his head in his hands.

"Ron? What's the matter?" His sister asked.

"Ginny, can't you see, the 'insider' is Percy. It's got to be."

Ginny gasped. "No. It can't be him that would say things about Harry and us."

"Why on earth not?" Harry said, hotly. "Remember the letter he sent Ron, warning him away from me? He's got it in for me Ginny?"

"I don't think that he doesn't like you Harry," Hermione said. "It seems more to me like he's feeling foolish for being proved wrong about you not being a deranged idiot and so is still trying to stir up dirt around your name, which makes him look less of a fool."

Harry was impressed, Hermione had used her cool head again and managed to see logic where he couldn't. Ron was clearly impressed with Hermione too, as he was sitting staring at her, a strange dreamy look misting up his eyes.

"Are you alright Ron?" Hermione asked, briskly.

Ron seemed to jump to and sat up straight in his seat, mumbling something about day dreaming.

Spending the afternoon playing Exploding Snap and wizarding chess quietly in the lounge room made Harry long for a simple, peaceful life. He thought about all that had happened lately in the magical world, all the upheaval that had happened. He also thought about all the families that had been destroyed and ripped apart because of this war. Everything came back to Voldemort and Harry. Because wherever Voldemort was mentioned Harry would have to be there too, the two were linked and Harry knew that it was his destiny to deal with him, even if it cost him his life.


	15. On The Hogwarts Express Once More

**Chapter 15**

**On The Hogwarts Express**

"Get up! Get up!" Mrs Weasley could be heard shouting from the landing to the sleeping teenagers, early the next morning. "Hurry up, or you'll miss the Hogwarts Express."

Harry groaned and rolled onto his other side, pulling the duvet up over his head. He didn't want to get up yet, it still felt so early, but they had to catch the train at 9.00am, so eventually he forced himself up.

Ron was still lying in bed ignoring Hermione hammering on their bedroom door when Harry had finally finished getting ready.

"Ron, come on, get up mate, or we'll be late," he insisted as he left to lug his belongings downstairs to the hallway.

Stacking his trunk where the troll foot umbrella stand had once stood before Remus had removed it a few weeks ago, Harry walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"No! There's no time for breakfast now!" Mrs Weasley said bustling Harry back into the hallway. "We're leaving now."

Harry stomped back into the hallway with Hermione and Ginny as Ron slowly slumped down the stairs, his hair clearly uncombed and his face unwashed.

Fred and George followed Mrs Weasley out of the kitchen. "We wanted to say farewell, oh brother of ours," they said, clapping Ron heartily on the back, knocking the dosey teenager off his feet slightly.

"So see you later, Harry," Fred said shaking his hand warmly. "Make sure you get up to lots of mischief and get into lots of trouble." Harry grinned, wondering what school would be like without the twins there. As if reading Harry's mind, George spoke to Ginny.

"Don't be upset, little sis, it's not like we've really left, what with all our Skiving Snackboxes and everything," he hugged her warmly and then Hermione.

Once they had all said their good byes, the teenagers were forced to move their trunks once more and load them into the car that was waiting to take them to the station.

Racing through the streets towards King's Cross, Harry noticed lots of strange behaviour on the pavements and in shop doorways. There were groups of people standing bending their heads together and reading a newspaper. To Harry it was clear they were wizards and witches from their confused muggle clothing and the fact that a few hadn't even bothered to try to hide the robes they wore.

"Right, we're here!" Mrs Weasley called as the car came to a screeched stop outside the front of the station. They removed their belongings from the boot of the car and made their way into the station towards Platform 9 and ¾, along with the other children who attended Hogwarts.

As they walked towards the platform, Harry noticed several parents muttering together as they walked their children to the platform. Some had newspapers under their arms, which they pulled out to refer to every now and again.

"Look there are guards everywhere," Ron muttered to Harry quietly.

Looking around Harry could see Ron was right. Standing in open areas around the station there were Order members vigilantly peering round the area they were, with their hands in their pockets, obviously clutching onto their wands.

"Come along, Harry," Mrs Weasley called as Harry lagged behind, distracted by a group of Hogwarts students whispering together.

Upon reaching platform 9 and ¾ Harry felt relieved to be back in the wizarding world once more and seeing the Hogwarts Express in front of him excited him, thinking he was to return to Hogwarts soon.

"Well, we'll see you soon," Mrs Weasley was saying. Harry hugged her affectionately and shook Mr Weasley's hand tightly.

"Hope to see you at Christmas, maybe," he said as he helped each of them onto the train.

Waving goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley as the train pulled away Harry relaxed back in the carriage he was sharing with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville – who was already in the carriage when they got on board.

"Come on Ron," Hermione said after she had pulled her robes on already. "We'll have to go to the prefects meeting and inform the new prefects of what we have to do."

"Aww, I'm not ready to have to put up with Malfoy again," he groaned, adjusting his badge so it was fixed to his new robe and bustling out of the carriage.

Left alone with Ginny and Neville for company, Harry felt a little awkward and unsure of what to speak of. Neville was the first to break the silence however, eagerly asking Harry what he thought of the new Minister appointment. 

"I…I didn't know they had decided on one yet," Harry said surprised.

"Nor me," Ginny said, sitting up straight in her seat.

"Oh, yes. Last night they finally agreed and they've accepted, so it's official now," Neville said, obviously pleased to be the person with the gossip for once and enjoying the attention. "The new minister is Amelia Bones."

"No! Really!" Ginny said shocked. "I can't believe they chose her?" 

"Why, what's wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"She gossips, Harry. She told Susan about some of the details of your court case last summer."

"Well that's in the past now," Harry said recalling all the rumours that had circled through school last year. "I'm just pleased they've finally made a decision."

"Humpf," Ginny said grummily, slumping back in her seat next to Neville.

"Anyway," Neville said looking away from Ginny and back at Harry. "How was your summer?" 

Harry told Neville about the rough outline of his summer, including about how he's inherited Sirius' house. Neville spoke quietly about visiting his parents in St Mungo's several times and that he thought they seemed to be improving.

"Oh, that is good news," Ginny said piping up again.

After a while Ron and Hermione returned from their prefects meeting in just as good a mood as Ginny had been in earlier.

"He is unbelievable," Hermione said as she slammed the carriage door shut behind her and Ron.

"What is? Who is?" Harry asked confused.

"Malfoy," Ron muttered through gritted teeth.

"What's he done now?" Ginny asked.

"He's being worse than ever. He was astonishing towards Ron, calling him all sorts of names and he really blames us for his father being caught again."

"That's just lunacy," Ginny said.

"No one made his Dad become a Death Eater," Neville put in. "He chose to do that all by himself."

At that moment their carriage door slid open violently and Malfoy, flagged by Crabbe and Goyle, pushed his way in. Harry jumped up and stood face to face with him. Mrs Weasley was right he had grown over the summer and he now stood several inches taller than Draco did.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said viciously from behind Harry.

"Nothing with you, Mudblood, so stay out of it," he snarled.

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy," Ron yelled, jumping up too.

"I've come to speak to Potty Potter, not you Weasely, so sit back down. I've come here to challenge you to a dual Potter. I'll make you pay for getting my father arrested."

"What makes you think it has anything to do with me?" Harry asked calmly looking straight into Malfoy's eyes.

"It's your band of merry men, your little club then, if not directly you," he said faltering slightly, his eyes flicking away from Harry's briefly.

"Dumbledore is part of 'our little club' too, Malfoy, are you going to challenge him to a dual?" Harry asked smugly.

Malfoy stood silently looking at Harry clearly at a loss of what to say.

"Too scared to face me in a challenge are you Potter?" He eventually sneered.

"No," Harry said steadily. "Where and when do you want to meet?"

Malfoy clearly hadn't thought this far ahead as he stumbled, thinking of what to say.

"How about beside the lake?" Goyle said slowly in his deep voice.

"Yes," Malfoy said perking up. "Beside the lake, at night in the dark. Or are you afraid of the dark?"

"No," Harry said. "Make it tonight at 10.00pm and I'll see you there."  
"Well, I'll see you later Potter, I hope you're ready to face me – for your sake," he cackled with laughter, along with Crabbe and Goyle who joined in, even though they seemed unsure of why they were laughing at, at all.

As Harry turned around he caught Hermione's eye. "Don't you say anything," he said.

"I wouldn't dare," Hermione said, raising her hands submissively. "I don't think he pose much of a problem for you anyway."

Harry thought about all the Death Eaters that he had faced over the past few months, somehow Malfoy didn't compare.

"Unless," Neville said quietly. "He's been getting lessons off his father."

Harry's confidence about facing Malfoy that evening began to fade.

"Don't be silly, Neville," Ginny snapped, sounding uncannily like her mother. "Lucious has been locked up in Azkaban since the end of last school year. Unless they're allowed to teach their family things when they're banged up, I would highly doubt it if Lucious has been able to pass anything on to Malfoy."

Harry relaxed again, of course Ginny was right, how would Lucious have taught Draco anything new over the summer.

"He won't be a problem for you mate," Ron said, patting him on the shoulder. Harry grinned, nodding, but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling he now had in the pit of his stomach.

The remainder of the train journey passed in a jovial manner, with no more interruptions from Malfoy to report, even when Ron and Hermione completed their regular patrols of the train.

Pulling his robes on as they approached Hogsmead station, Harry was taken by surprise as his head popped through the hole at the top and he ended up being face to face with Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Harry Potter," she said dreamily, beaming up at him. "I expect you had an eventful summer didn't you?"

"Yes, not bad, thanks," Harry said, feeling uncomfortable. Then pausing as Luna continued to stare straight into his eyes, he wondered what he could say to her. "How was yours?"

"Oh, you know…" she said, not removing her eyes from Harry.

"Come on, we need to get off the train now," Harry said making a move to lift his trunk and Hedwig's cage from the shelf it was stowed upon.

"O.K." Luna said turning around and picking the handle of her trunk up she walked off the train in the stream of students exiting onto Hogsmead station platform.

"She's nuts," Ron whispered to Harry as they followed her off the train.

Harry was inclined to agree with Ron, but he remembered all the things that she had said to him last school year. So she was a little weird. She was basically harmless and had offered support and advice to Harry unlike anyone else had when he needed it most. Making his mind up, Harry climbed on board the same carriage as Luna.

"Do you mind if we share with you?" He asked her politely.

"No. I thought you'd want to sit here anyway?" She answered distantly.

"Have you got new earrings?" Neville asked Luna, noticing what appeared to be two small garlic cloves hanging from her ear lobes.

"Hmm. My father made them for me a couple of weeks ago. He ran an article about Vampires in The Quibbler last month and ever since then I've worn these to ward them off. Did you read it?" She asked looking up at Harry.

"No. I haven't seen any copies since last school year," he said civilly.

"You can borrow my old ones, if you're interested," she said.

"I'd be interested in looking at them, Luna," Hermione said from beside Ron.

Luna leant forward looking round Harry, as if noticing the other carriage occupiers for the first time. "You can read them after Harry has, if you like," she offered, gazing blankly at Hermione. Harry smiled and nodded his head uneasily.

"Thanks," Hermione muttered with embarrassment.

"So, you're duelling with Draco Malfoy," Luna said suddenly turning back to Harry.

Harry was surprised. "I…ah… how did you know?"

"Oh, everyone knows. Everyone's planning on being there to watch too," she said smiling slightly.

Harry's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. "Ron…" he said nervously, turning to his best friend for reassurance. Suddenly Harry felt like he would do anything to climb out of that carriage right then and there to get away from facing Malfoy in a dual. "What was I thinking, agreeing to this?" He thought.

"Well they'll have a good show then won't they," Hermione said briskly. "Because Harry's an extremely talented wizard and he agreed to duel with Malfoy, so he really wants to beat him."

"Oh, I don't doubt he'll beat him," Luna said sitting back in her chair and staring out of the window. "The rune stones have said it won't be a problem."

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, allowing him to relax to some extent.


	16. Back Home

**Chapter 16**

**Back To Home**

The carriages rolled to a stop and Harry climbed out, desperately avoiding the wild black thestrals shining white eyes as he walked towards the entrance on the castle.

Towering above him, Hogwarts Castle looked apperceive and creepy to Harry, with the dark, cold stonewalls looming into the night sky. Strangely the solid oak doors were tightly shut against the outside world.

"What's going on 'ere then?" Came the deep gravely voice of Rubeus Hagrid, who was stomping up the path towards the closed doors. "Who's shut these doors?" He said turning around and facing the waiting students.

"They were shut when we arrived, Hagrid," Harry called out.

Hagrid turned and pushed on the doors, but they stood fast, not giving an inch. Pulling a large set of keys from his moleskin coat pocket, he fiddled with the set for some time, until eventually he appeared to find what it was he was looking for. Placing a key in the lock he twisted it and the lock could be heard popping open on the inside, as he placed his hand on the door ready to give it a push open, voices were talking on the inside.

"Noooo!" Came a shout from behind the door. "They're not coming in. I've had a peaceful summer and I don't want them coming in and ruining everything."

"Come on now, Filch," the claming voice of Dumbledore could be heard to say. "You can't stop them coming in, I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts and as one of my staff you are expected to do as I say."

"Headmaster, it's enough to put up with Peeves causing mayhem every minute of every day, but to have hundreds of students running riot round the castle too. Well it's just too much."

"Argus, I understand what you are saying, but it won't make a difference. This is a school and the children belong here. As it is dark outside and the students will be hungry, stand aside and let them come in."

Mumbles of discontent could be heard coming from Filch as he sloped to one side of the corridor.

The doors were wrenched open abruptly and the smiling face of the old Headmaster stood on the inside.

"Apologies for the delay Rubeus," Dumbledore said bowing his head slightly. "Please, show the students in."

The students began to file in through the entrance and were lead into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall commandeered the first years before they reached the Hall and made them wait until every other student was seated at their respective House tables.

"Oooh, I'm hungry," Ron moaned. "I hope the sorting is quick this year."

The Hall fell into silence as Dumbledore entered the room and made his way to his seat at the end of the platform.

"Welcome one and all to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Let us get straight to the sorting tonight please," he said grandly welcoming everyone. Filch sloped into the Hall, casting a disapproving look round the room at the students, with the three-legged stool and the Sorting Hat. Placing it at the front of the platform he hobbled off the stage making way for the first student to be sorted.

Before Professor McGonagall could speak the Sorting Hat began to sing, in its unique style of voice.

"_Too many years ago to count,  
Hogwarts school was founded.  
Four founders of the school were friends,  
And kids learning was rounded.  
But troubles brewed and problems came,  
The school split into four.  
Said Gryffindor to Slytherin  
'I can't take you're thoughts no more.  
It's courageousness and daring  
That I hold in esteem.'  
'I'm not in the mood for sharing'  
That Slytherin proclaimed,  
'It's purest blood and cunningness  
That I hold the most famed.'  
But then Hufflepuff stepped forward,  
'It's loyalty for me.'  
A trait which Ravenclaw deplored,  
'It's cleverness for me.'_

So the four friends did split apart,  
But Hogwarts still remained.  
Left to the Hat, who was made smart,  
To sort the students out.  
But I feel it's wrong to divide,  
United we should be,  
If we stay strong and fast, allied,  
No harm will come to thee."

"It's not up to it's usual standard, is it?" Ron muttered as they all clapped politely.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and began to read from the list of first years. "Ackerley, Risa." The girl stepped forward and marched up to the stool. Pulling the hat down firmly on her head she waited until the Hat called out,

"Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table irrupted into cheers and drumming of feet on the floor and hands on table, as Risa made her way towards the table, suddenly feeling a lot shyer.

The list slowly diminished as each first year stepped forward and placing the Hat on their head was sorted into one of the four houses.

"Wintringham, Alfred." The last student stepped forward and placed the Hat on his head. His cheeks were burning red as he could hear people beginning to whisper excitedly around him. 

"He's the son of Herman Wintringham," someone near Harry muttered. "You know, the wizard who plays the lute in the Weird Sisters."

Harry felt sorry for the boy, understanding what it was like being famous for something that had nothing to do with you.

"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat finally shouted out and the table of students burst into cheers and applause.

"Yes! Food time," Ron said grabbing his knife and fork and staring greedily at the empty gold platters on the table in front of him. 

"I'm sure you're all ready to eat, so I won't say anything," Dumbledore said rising to his feet to address the full room. "Let the feast begin."

Immediately the table in front of Harry brimmed with steak and kidney pie, roast beef, pork chops and lamb shanks, roast potato, mashed potato, carrots, peas, broccoli, sprouts, cabbage and parsnips and a whole host of other delectable delights.

"Oh, yes," Ron said piling meat and potatoes onto his plate.

"You should eat some vegetables, you know," Ginny said seeing what Ron was tucking into.

"Mind your own business," Ron answered huffily, his mouth full of roast beef.

"She's right you know," Hermione said, spooning peas onto her plate as she spoke. "They're really good for you."

"Alright, put some on my plate then," Ron said after swallowing the mouthful of food he was eating.

"Wow, you didn't speak with your mouth full," Hermione said impressed.

Ron grinned at Hermione and began to slowly cut his food up into smaller pieces before eating it. Harry watched him carefully. Ron was certainly behaving strangely around Hermione lately. They seemed to be getting on really well and had stopped bickering about things. Pouring gravy over his food, Harry eyed them suspiciously, as he began to eat his dinner.

Once everyone had eaten all that they could Dumbledore once more rose to his feet.

"Now is my chance to welcome you all properly to Hogwarts, so welcome one and all," the school cheered, feeling in a jovial manner. "I would like to take the opportunity to inform you of the staff changes that have occurred. This year Defence Against the Dark Arts class will be taken by a new member of staff, Professor McClaggan."

All eyes moved along the staff table hoping to catch a glimpse of their new teacher. However, they were to be disappointed, as there was an empty chair at one end of the table where Professor McClaggan should be sitting.

"This is to replace Professor Umbridge, who has left Hogwarts and is also no longer Hogwarts High Inquisitor either. The rules that were placed during her reign as Headmistress to Hogwarts have been lifted and that includes any bans that were placed on students to stop them playing quidditch," Dumbledore continued, glancing at Harry with a twinkling eye as he mentioned quidditch. "There are several other items that have been added to Filch's list of banned goods and objects, a full list can be viewed in his office between the hours of…"

Dumbledore was cut off mid sentence, as Professor McClaggan burst through the Great Hall's doors and into the room. Everyone looked up surprised by the loud bang and noise that he was making entering the room.

"Sorry Professor," McClaggan said loudly. "Got a little distracted on my journey here." McClaggan had his hood pulled up over his face as he had done the first time Harry had met him in the Leaky Cauldron. "Bumped into someone who was rather intent on not letting me get here at all."

"That's quite alright, Professor," Dumbledore addressed him. "Perhaps you would like to speak with me in my office briefly." Then turning to face the children once more he spoke loudly. "Thank you all for your patience this evening and I bid you goodnight. If the prefects could escort everyone to the dormitories."

As Ron and Hermione began to shepherd the students with the new Gryffindor prefects from Ginny's year up to the common room, Harry made his way up the stairs behind them. All of a sudden shouts could be heard from further up the stairs followed by screams from small Gryffindor girls.

Harry pushed through the crowds up the stairs to see what all the commotion was. Rather unsurprisingly Peeves was causing the disturbance and making the entire racket. Lobbing water bombs from heights well above anything students could reach, he laughed and jeered as the bombs exploded on the children's heads, drenching their hats and robes.

"Weee," he shouted throwing another bright red balloon directly into a first year's face.

"Peeves! Stop it," Hermione could be heard shouting above the noise.

"Shan't stop it and you can't make me neither," he called out in his irritating sing-song voice, then he swooped in front of Hermione and blew a raspberry right in her face.  
"You can't stop me,  
My name is Peeves,  
I make your life hell,  
As I swing from the eaves.

Throwing water bombs,  
Right into your face,  
You can't catch me,  
Unless you put up a chase,

Oh, what a disgrace,  
Peeves is to this place…"

"PEEVES!" Professor McGonagall marched up the stairs the students parting, making a channel for her to walk through. "STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE. Or will I have to fetch the Bloody Baron?"

Stopped mid song Peeves, looking miffed, dare not challenge that threat. Slinking off quietly he floated down the corridor, glowering at McGonagall all the way.

"Right, what are you all waiting for? Move onto the common room please," she said briskly turning to the students.

"The password is 'Fanged Frisbees'," Hermione announced to the waiting students who then in small groups began to approach the Fat Lady and say the password, before scrambling through the portrait and into the common room.

Harry immediately went up to his dormitory where he discovered Seamus and Dean already unpacking things from their trunk. 

"Alright Harry?" They greeted as he entered the room.

"Alright?" Harry answered, he wanted to just lay on his bed and relax. Shut his eyes and keep the rest of the world out. Why had he agreed to this stupid dual? Now people were going to think he was showing off and parading his so called powers around.

"So when is this duel then?" Dean asked.

Harry groaned, like he needed reminding of it. "This evening," he muttered.

"You aren't scared of him, are you?" Seamus asked, noticing how quiet Harry seemed.

"No," Harry said sitting down on the end of his bed and opening his trunk.

"Of course he's not scared of him," Ron said entering the bedroom. "Who'd be scared of a little ferret like that?"

Seamus and Dean snickered, remembering fondly the time when Mad-Eye had transformed Malfoy into a ferret and bounced him down the corridor.  
Harry too chuckled remembering the event. With renewed fervour he began to empty his trunk placing some items in his bedside table and leaving others in his trunk, which he placed at the end of his bed.

"Oh, man," Dean said coming over to Harry's bed. "Have you got your Firebolt back?" He said eyeing Harry's broomstick that he had lain fondly on his bed sheets ready to polish it later in the evening. "Can I have a closer look at it, please?" He asked. Harry nodded and handed him the broom. They spent hours pawning over the Firebolt, lovingly polishing it's handle until it gleamed and discussing quidditch. Harry told them about how he had been asked to be the new Captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Both Seamus and Dean were really impressed and pleased too.

They were in the middle of discussing who was likely to win that year's quidditch house cup when there was a knock at the door. Looking up, Harry realised it was Hermione in the doorway.

"Is it alright to come in?" She asked tentatively.

Everyone replied with an affirmative and she walked into the room.

"Are you ready then Harry?" She asked, looking at him lying on his bed, his robes long since removed. A quizical look had obviously come over his face as Hermione continued. " To duel… with Malfoy? It's ten o'clock now."

"What!" Harry said jumping up off his bed and pulling his robes back on.

"Quickly," Ron shouted grabbing Harry's wand and handing it to him. "We don't want Malfoy to think you've chickened out." Harry snatched his wand from Ron and fled down the stairs and to the portrait.

"Use my Invisibility Cloak if you want," he shouted over his shoulder.

Slowing down he opened the portrait a touch before sneaking out into the corridor.


	17. The Duel

**Chapter 17**  
The Duel

The air was cool and the corridor empty. Harry strained his hearing, desperately listening for any sound of movement from anywhere within the building. Upon hearing nothing but silence, he began to creep down the stairs and towards the great oak doors that lead to the outside world. His heart was thumping in his chest and impairing his hearing, as he could only hear the beat like a drum inside his head. Glancing quickly all around he opened the door a crack and sneaked through and out into the grounds. Walking as quietly as he could to the meeting point by the lake, Harry began to think that this had to be the most stupid thing he had ever agreed to do, ever.

As he moved closely along beside the castle wall, Harry froze as he spotted a cat two steps in front of him. It's eyes caught the light that was cast from the moon and glinted a light yellow colour. As it came closer to Harry, who, pushing himself closely against the wall, was wishing he could melt into it and not be caught by Filch, he suddenly realised with great relief that the cat was not Mrs Norris in fact but Crookshanks out for his nightly prowl. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and continued tiptoeing round the perimeter of the wall until he saw some figures in the distance.

Spotting a group of students, he made a beeline for them. In the gloom of night it was hard to make out exactly who was waiting to watch the duel or even how many people there were there. As Harry got closer he could hear the drawling voice of Malfoy as he spoke to the crowd.

"You see it appears he's too scared to face me. What did I tell you? Potter's all talk and no action, all those stories you hear about him defeating dark wizards and things, are just that – stories."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, if I were you," Harry said his anger quick to flash up inside him.

Whirling around Malfoy faced Harry, a look of shock on his face.

"You're late," he spat recovering from his surprise.

"And you're sounding more and more like Snape every day," Harry returned. "Now are we going to duel or what?"

The crowd was tense with fear, worried about being caught out of bed at this time and unsure of what might happen between these two boys. They parted making a perfect circle in which Malfoy and Harry stood facing one another. 

Walking backwards, still facing one another, they stood about twenty paces apart. Nodding his head slightly, Harry couldn't bring himself to bow to Malfoy, Draco returned the nicety.

Harry glowered at Malfoy, staring into those cold grey eyes that seemed to shine out above anything else in the dark night.

"_Expelliarmus_," Harry shouted pointing his wand directly towards Malfoy's. His wand shot into the air and landed on the grass silently.  
Malfoy quickly stooped down and snatched his wand back up.

"No fair," he whined. "It's too dark, I can't see you over there Potter," the crowd muttered, some quietly laughing at Malfoy's poor excuse.

"How come Harry could see you then?" Asked Neville, who had sneaked out with Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Dean, to join the other Gryffindor sixth years.

"Light your wands," Malfoy snarled. "That is if you have a wand, Longbottom." He said spitefully.

There were mutters of _Lumos_ from around the circle of students and light was cast from the ends of wands into the circle.

Harry prepared himself again, fixing his eyes on Malfoy.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," Malfoy shouted. Harry seemed to have seen this coming even before the words left Malfoy's lips and he quickly shouted. "_Protego_," protecting himself from the jinx. Crying out "_Densaugeo_" in return. Malfoy's teeth immediately began to grow grotesquely in size as Hermione's had in their fourth year.

"Stop it!" Malfoy could be hear shouting, though it was rather muffled hidden by his hands that clutched at his face.

The students could be heard laughing more audibly now, though many that stood near Malfoy turned away or covered their laughter by laughing into their sleeves.

"Wight Potter, you'we fow it now," Malfoy said with a newly formed lisp, rounding on Harry his wand stretched far in front. This time no manners were abided by, Malfoy didn't bow and Harry had no time to before Malfoy cast his next spell. "_Cwucio_" he shouted pointing his wand directly in Harry's face. Quickly Harry again blocked the spell with the shield charm and shouted "_Rictusempra_" as a come back. The crowd of students had gasped upon hearing Malfoy's attempted curse. Mutterings of "isn't that an unforgivable curse?" could be heard running throughout the group.

Malfoy's knees gave way and he fell to the floor clutching his side as he rolled around in an uncontrollable laughing fit.

"Three out of three, Potter very good," came a sneering voice from the outside of the circle of students. Harry spun around and realised he was face to face with Snape. The students were making worried whimpering noises, afraid of what trouble they would be in caught out of bed, until somebody shouted. "RUN!" The circle spilt apart and students ran in all different directions.

"Stop!" Snape shouted. "Come back here, you're all in trouble. Come back and face your punishments." He looked desperately around him as students disappeared into the darkness putting their wand lights out as they ran.

"Come here Potter, I'm taking you to the Headmaster. I'm sure he'll be most displeased with you." Harry followed Snape, his head drooped down, hoping that Ron and Hermione had managed to make it back to the dormitory without being caught. Snape used the counter jinx on Malfoy as they left the duelling spot.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey, Malfoy," he said pushing the blond haired boy in the direction of the castle. "I'll deal with you later."

"How come you're dealing with Malfoy, but I've got to go to and see Dumbledore?" Harry asked angrily.

"Professor Dumbledore," was all Snape replied. Harry followed him to the second floor and stood in front of the Gargoyle, where he said the password of Pepper Imps. The door opened and they stepped onto the spiral staircase, which began to move upwards.

Harry stood silently beside Snape every ounce of his body aching with hatred towards his Potions teacher. He dared not look at him for fear that his eyes would give away his true feelings.

As they reached the top, Snape knocked loudly on the door and opened it. Pushing Harry forcefully into the office he shut the door behind himself and addressed Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, I thought you might be interested to know, I just caught Potter here casting jinxes on fellow pupils out by the lake." Dumbledore sat, his head resting on his crossed fingers, listening to Snape as he ranted. His eye's were averted to the desk in front of him and his face bore no expression. "Personally I feel the child has overstepped the mark this time," he continued. "Breaking school rules on the first day of term and getting fellow pupils involved in his misdemeanours too. You know there were students from all different years present whilst he showed off his duelling skills," Snape mocked, his eyes never leaving the back of Harry's head. Knowing he was caught fair and square Harry stood stock-still, awaiting the inevitable lecture he would receive from Dumbledore. What Snape was saying was extremely incriminating - maybe he would be expelled. Expelled on the first day of term, that had to be a record. At least he had his OWLS; they had to be worth something in the world?

"Thank you Severus," Dumbledore said eventually. "Could you fetch the other students that were being corrupted by Harry and ask them to queue up outside my office please?"

"Ah…um… Well… I didn't actually catch any of the other students. They all ran off when I arrived, except Draco Malfoy, whom Harry had cursed and was still suffering the effects of his jinx," Snape muttered realising the absurdity of what he was saying.

"So there are no other witnesses on hand to the events which you alleged took place then?" Dumbledore asked, lifting his head from his hands and looking at Snape.

"No," Snape said shortly, understanding what Dumbledore was trying to do. "Headmaster, I must insist that Potter is punished for breaking these rules. He should not have been outside in the grounds at this time of night, especially not now and especially not him."

"Thank you Severus, that will be all, " Dumbledore said dismissing him. Snape stood slightly; dumfounded, not used to having what he said completely ignored. He swiftly turned on his heal, his robes billowing out behind him grandly, as he left the room, shutting Dumbledore's door sharply.

Dumbledore sat in silence at his desk, as he leant back in his chair. Harry had never felt so guilty before, as he saw Dumbledore avoiding his eyes. How could he have been so stupid to get caught up in all this? Why hadn't he just declined Malfoy's request? But even as he questioned himself he knew that he would never have let Malfoy think he was scared of him, he would always have agreed to duel with him. After what seemed a lifetime to Harry, Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry," he began slowly looking up at him. Harry eagerly awaited the moment when their eyes would meet, so he could tell what Dumbledore was thinking. Standing up, Dumbledore began to pace around his room and their eyes never met. Harry was left wondering and felt tense and chilled with worry. " I have to ask you why you were out in the grounds at this time of night?"

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled, his head drooping to his chest.

"That doesn't answer my question," Dumbledore said turning around and facing Harry. Looking up Harry glimpsed into Dumbledore's eyes and saw the extreme tiredness that he'd seen once before and felt guilt like he'd never felt before wash over him.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated. "I'm sorry that I let you down, Professor. I know what I did was wrong and a stupid thing to do, but I knew that when I agreed to it and it didn't stop me. I'm sorry but I would agree to duel with Malfoy every time." Harry finished speaking, his breathing quick. 

"Harry, take a seat please," Dumbledore said, motioning towards a stiff backed chair in front of his desk. His tone was indifferent and just seemed to belong to someone who was exhausted. Sitting down Harry faced his headmaster, who took his own chair on the other side of the desk. "Please start from the beginning."

Realising he had only spoken his mind and it had probably come out a complete confusion of feelings Harry thought back to the train journey earlier that day.

"Malfoy visited our compartment on the journey on the Hogwarts Express, he was insulting Ron and Hermione, but he said he'd come to speak to me really. He challenged me to a duel and I accepted. I don't know why other students turned up – just curious maybe, but they weren't invited," Harry felt anger beginning to build up inside him once again as he remembered the way Malfoy spoke to his friends all the time. Why shouldn't he agree to a challenge? Wasn't it the expected way for wizards to settle their disagreements? He hadn't asked for other students to come and watch him duel, like he was some kind of entertainment attraction, he hadn't willingly put them into danger.

Dumbledore sat in silence digesting the information Harry had given him. Harry felt his anger begin to ebb away again and the guilt rising back up.

"Harry, I presume you listened to the Sorting Hat this year at the welcoming feast?" he finally asked.

Harry looked into those old grey eyes once more. Yes, he had listened to the sorting hat, he had clearly heard him suggest once again that the houses needed to reunite in Hogwarts. He nodded slowly.

"I know," Harry began. "He urged us to unite houses once again."

"I know that you and Draco seem to have this hatred for one another that grows stronger every year, but for the sake of others and for yourself, Harry, could you not ignore him, like you have managed in the past? He has pushed you and taunted you no ends these last five years – don't think I'm not aware of it, because I am – but you have always managed to curtail your anger until now." Harry wished a great hole would appear in the floor and swallow him whole. He was embarrassed for his reaction to Malfoy. Dumbledore was right, he was better than Malfoy and had no need to stoop to his level. "Now you know I cannot let a serious breach of school rules, like this go unpunished, so you are to have detention with Professor Snape tomorrow evening and will lose fifty points from Gryffindor too."

Harry's slumped back in the chair. Fifty points! There weren't even any points in the House jars yet and now Gryffindor were at minus fifty. Harry new he would not be popular in the morning.

"If there is nothing else you would like to add Harry, then I suggest you return to bed now," Dumbledore concluded.

Harry shook his head and rose out of his chair. As he began to close the door behind him, he muttered "Sorry," again to Dumbledore, looking up at him.

"Oh, Harry?" Dumbledore said as the door began to click shut. Harry quickly pushed it open and stood in the doorway eagerly, as his headmaster's voice had been light-hearted and almost jubilant, a complete change from the soberly tone of a moment before.

"You did well, very impressive indeed. You're skills are clearly improving."

Harry stood shocked in front of his headmaster. "Thank you," he said almost in a whisper. This was what he'd expected least of all.

"You behaved in a very gentlemanly manner too, just as you did in Diagon Ally this summer. I'm very proud of you." He nodded as if saying goodnight.

"Goodnight, Professor," Harry said quietly closing the door behind him.

The walk back to the Gryffindor common room was a lot better than Harry had first expected it might be. He skipped along in a satisfied manner. Dumbledore was proud of him and he had beaten Malfoy and in a 'gentlemanly' way. Harry grinned from ear to ear as he thought of his close shave with being expelled once again.

Stepping into the common room through the portrait Harry was bombarded with his friends. Cheers and claps on the back were abundunt, surprising Harry almost as much as Dumbledore just had.

"Harry! What's happened? Have you been expelled?" Hermione asked as the group of them ran up to him.

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "I've got a detention with Snape tomorrow and… I lost Gryffindor fifty points too." He hung his head in shame, letting his friends and House mates down was the last thing that Harry had wanted to do this year. Expecting a tirade of abuse Harry was pleasantly surprised with the response he got.

"Wow, you're so lucky!" Neville said.

"How many times have you broken the school rules and managed to stay here now?" Ron asked, leading Harry to the chairs by the fire.

"I…I don't know really," he began looking round at each of his friends. "I thought you'd all be furious with me having lost fifty points already."

"No way," Neville said waving his hand wildly. "I've lost way more points than I've ever gained for the House."

"But it means the total stands at minus fifty at the moment," Harry said uncertainly.

"So what?" Hermione said, shocking everyone. "What?" She said seeing their surprised reactions. "There's loads of time to make that back up, term hasn't even begun yet really."

They all laughed and joked around for the rest of the evening, retelling their stories of the great escape and how they'd managed to return to the castle. Luckily Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville had used the invisibility cloak, returning to the Common room in three's and dropping the cloak from the window to the remaining three outside who had hidden in a shrub nearby.

Yawning, Harry realised it must be quite late and wishing the remaining Gryffindor's goodnight he began to make his way upstairs towards bed. He hadn't realised how tired he was and so he gladly crawled into bed and under his covers pulling them tight around him. The rest of his unpacking would have to wait until tomorrow.

Remembering Malfoy rolling around on the ground, clutching his sides as they ached with laughter, Harry smiled at the image in his head and fell to sleep feeling happy


	18. Quidditch Captains

**Chapter 18**

**Quidditch Captain**

Harry was awoken the next morning by Neville dropping his remembrall onto the dormitory floor, it smashed on impact and Neville groaned.

"Oh, that was a new one, my Nan only just bought it for me," he said bending down and picking the pieces up.

Harry reached over to his bedside table and grabbing his glasses, put them on. Stumbling out of bed Harry tapped on the shards of glass in Neville's  
Hands with his wand muttering, "_reparo_" and the ball sprung back together. 

"Thanks Harry," Neville said carefully placing the ball back on his bedside table. Harry nodded, still feeling really sleepy. He slowly got ready to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast that morning, wishing he had got to bed earlier the night before.

As he walked into the Hall he took a deep breath and bit his lip as he heard people begin to whisper and subtly point at him. Making his way to the Gryffindor table with Ron Harry sat down next to Ginny.

"Great duel last night, Harry," she said grinning at him. "You're my real hero!" She nudged him gently in his ribs as she laughed her soft and infectious laugh. Harry smiled in return, unexpectedly feeling a whole lot more awake.

"How did get to see it?" He asked.

"Oh, we all watched from the windows, we had quite a good view really," she said tossing her long hair over her shoulder. The light seemed to pick out individual strands of gold in her hair and they glistened as they caught the light. Harry sat entranced by Ginny's hair and was startled by Professor McGonagall waking him back to attention.

"Mr Potter," his Transfiguration teacher said sternly from behind him. Harry got up from his seat and faced the head of his House. Her face was firm and her gaze unyielding as she glared at Harry. Harry felt his heart slowly sink towards his feet and that familiar feeling of guilt returned to him. "I have been informed that you were out of bed and wandering the school grounds after dark, yesterday evening without permission." Harry opened his mouth to reply, but quickly closed it again as Professor McGonagall continued. "I was also made aware that you were partaking in a duel with Mr Malfoy. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry became acutely aware of the other students in the hall. Many were glancing over at him and those within earshot were passing on the conversation to those who couldn't quite hear what was being said.

"It is true," Harry said, not caring if people overheard him anymore. "I was duelling with Malfoy last night, out by the lake. I am sorry for going out there at that time," he continued, physically biting his lip to stop himself from saying that he wasn't sorry for duelling with Malfoy though. 

"Do you think that behaviour is acceptable?" She asked briskly.

"No," Harry muttered feeling grumpy again. He had been made to feel bad enough about it yesterday without the experience being repeated now.

"Professor Dumbledore informed me that you have been given detention and have had House points removed as punishment. However, I am absolutely furious about hearing that a student from my House was involved in breaking school rules in this manner and I have taken it upon myself to enforce a punishment that I think will really get though to you." Harry battled hard to stop his cheeks from flushing red with embarrassment as his professor's voice gradually rose in volume, attracting more and more attention. "Why is it Mr Potter, that you continue to break school rules, even though you have been warned on numerous occasions and been punished continually?"

Harry shrugged, what could he say that could possibly make Professor McGonagall believe that this time he truly was sorry?

"This is why I, as head of your House, am removing your status as Gryffindor's Quidditch captain." Harry looked up sharply, his mouth open and eyes wide.

"No professor," he began.

"Yes Harry," she continued. "It appears quidditch is the only thing left that we can control you with. You will be able to play on the team, if you are selected by the new captain, but I am afraid your short lived career as Gryffindor's quidditch captain has come to an end." With that McGonagall turned on her heal and left the Great Hall.

Harry stood dumbstruck to the spot. He didn't know what to say and the whispering that had risen to a dull roar since McGonagall's departure was beginning to irritate him.

"I can't believe it," Ron said as Harry returned to his seat. "I can't believe it."

"That's so unfair," Ginny said. "I bet Malfoy hasn't been punished that much."

Harry slumped over his food and began to spoon porridge, rather unenthusiastically to his mouth. He couldn't believe his own Housemistress had punished him again.

"McGonagall really is a stickler for the rules isn't she? Willing to risk her own house winning the House Cup, just so she isn't seen as favouring her own students," Ron said moaning.

Harry couldn't manage to eat much that morning even though he had been ravenously hungry when he had woken up.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you Harry, " Hermione said, as he sipped a glass of pumpkin juice. "But here's your timetable. We've got double Transfiguration now, I'm afraid to say."

"Could this day get any worse?" Harry thought to himself as Hermione handed him the sheet of paper with his new timetable upon it. Monday was not a great day. Transfiguration with McGonagall first thing, then it was Charms with Professor Flitwick until lunch, followed by Potions and Snape until dinner. Harry groaned and rested his head on the table.

"Come on," Hermione said picking Harry's bag up for him. "We're all taking Transfiguration, we can walk together."

Reluctantly Harry got up and began to make his way to the class. His insides still felt numb from the shock of having his captaincy removed from him. "Who would take his place," he wondered.

All too soon Harry was sitting along the back row of desks in McGonagall's classroom with Hermione and Ron, waiting for their teacher to begin the class. Remembering the guilt that he had felt last night and those tired, old eyes of Dumbledore's he had seen, Harry tried to sit up straighter. He felt determined not to let his headmaster down again, so he would repay his leniency to him by working as hard as he could and concentrating hard in class.

"Take out your textbooks please students and turn to page three, chapter one. We will be continuing transfiguration this year by advancing your skills to a higher level. We begin this year where we left off last year with switching." Professor McGonagall spoke in a brisk and short manner and Harry noticed that she had avoided looking directly at him. 

When the class had turned to the correct page, McGonagall handed out small bottles of a light green liquid that bubbled in the jars it was held in.

"We are to be switching this liquid to water. This spell is particularly useful and can be used on any liquid, including this poisonous frogs' blood. The spell is particularly useful if you find yourself deserted in an environment devoid of any…"

Professor McGonagall was cut short as Neville stumbled into the classroom, his school bag caught round his leg. Tripping up over it, he fell onto the floor and looked up at the class full of people giggling behind their hands.

Getting up off the floor his face bright red, Neville looked for a free space to sit.

"You can sit here," Harry said pulling the free chair next to him out for Neville to sit down upon.

"Sorry I'm late Professor," Neville said as he removed his textbook from his bag. "I got in a bit of a muddle with where I was supposed to be this morning and when I found out, I realised I had the wrong books with me, so I had to go back to the common room and change them. Then Peeves met me in the corridor and chased me, throwing stink bombs. That's how I got caught up in my bag, in my hurry to get away." He finished.

"Well you're here now," McGonagall said. "Come and collect the liquid we are switching today from me please."

Once everyone was ready with their instruments in front of them, they were instructed to read chapter one and taught the correct movement of the wand for this incantation.

Hermione, typically, succeeded in mastering the new spell within a couple of attempts and decided to assist Ron with the movement of his wand. Taking his hand in hers she moved it slowly from right to left and finished with a dainty little flick upwards at the end.

"Oh, I'll never get it," Ron moaned, collapsing in his seat again. 

Harry persevered, putting his anger towards McGonagall out of his mind for a while and at the end of the lesson he had succeeded in switching his liquid to a clear substance with no smell. It tasted foul, but was not poisonous. Ron's liquid had turned clear in appearance too, but smelt strongly of rotting flesh when he removed the lid. Neville's liquid remained unchanged in smell but turned a slightly darker shade of green.

"Well done Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said at the end of the lesson when they had all taken their jars of liquid up to her desk. "Ten points for Gryffindor, you've obviously been working hard over the summer holidays."

As they moved out of the classroom Hermione smiled and said, "see, I told you we'd soon be racking the points total back up for Gryffindor."

Harry smiled back weakly. Suddenly losing fifty points for his house seemed incredibly trivial in comparison to losing his quidditch captaincy.

Their Charms lesson with Professor Flitwick wasn't any more of a success than transfiguration for Harry.

That term they were to be learning charms that would work as counter jinxes to curses and jinxes. Today they were supposed to be learning a relaxing charm, which was meant to relax the recipient if they had been in a situation of great stress. Harry however, had not been lucky enough to receive any of this relaxation as he had been partnered with Neville who had not managed to master the spell. Harry had only managed to affect Neville slightly, he felt the effects from the spell for a few seconds before feeling frightened again. Professor Flitwick had taken each of the students into a small room that was little bigger than a cupboard and released a boggart on them. This had sufficiently scared the students that they would know if they were feeling the effects of their partner's spell.

Returning to the Great Hall for lunch Harry's mood was not lifted. As he approached a free space to sit down with Ron and Hermione Katie Bell, the Gryffindor chaser, confronted him.

"Hi Harry," she said sliding into the bench next to him. "I was sorry to hear that you had been removed as the Gryffindor captain, but Professor McGonagall has approached me and asked me to replace you."

Harry was shocked for a second. Shocked that he could have been replaced so quickly and easily, but he recovered quickly.

"Well done then," he said sounding glum.

"I know you're disappointed at being dropped from the captain's position," Katie continued, sensing Harry's bad mood. "But I wanted to ask you if you would return to the team as our Seeker once more?"

"Yes I am disappointed at not being Gryffindor captain any more, but I do think that you will be a great captain for us too," Harry said politely.

Katie's mouth spread into a smile. "Thanks Harry, that means a lot coming from the greatest seeker Gryffindor has ever seen."

Harry felt a rush of pride. 'The greatest seeker Gryffindor has ever seen'. So people thought he was exceptionally good at quidditch! Knowing that made it slightly easier for Harry to bear the disappointment of not being captain anymore.

"I would be delighted to be Seeker again," Harry said.

"Good, that's settled then," Katie said rising from her seat and shaking Harry's hand. She began to move away to where her friends were sitting.

"Wait," Ron called out after her. "Am I still the Keeper?"

Katie smiled and winked at Ron, before turning her head and continuing to make her way down the table.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked exasperatedly. Harry shrugged and began to pile food onto the plate in front of him. He had some serious catching up to do, as he hadn't eaten much for breakfast. Tucking in he began to eat furiously, before the droning voice of Malfoy interrupted him.

"I hear you've been dropped as Gryffindor quidditch captain," Malfoy sneered.

Harry paused, his fork half way to his mouth. Returning it to the plate he whirled around in his seat and stood up, facing Malfoy.

"What's it to you if I have?" He asked aggressively.

"Oooh, touched a nerve have I Potter?" Malfoy said looking from Crabbe to Goyle, smirking. "Well I'm not surprised they removed you from that post. At least they realised their mistake before it was too late. You would have ruined the team – shame they didn't keep you in really, that way we would have shown you up big time when Slytherin play Gryffindor."

"Not likely," Harry heard Ron mutter. 

Malfoy glanced at Ron before turning his gaze back at Harry. There was something about those grey eyes that seemed almost lifeless and it took all the strength Harry could muster to keep looking straight into them.

"It's such a shame you lost your captaincy, House points and got a detention," Malfoy sneered. "Professor Snape understood why I should want to duel with you so I was let off with a verbal caution."

Harry couldn't stop his jaw from falling open upon hearing that news.

"So you weren't punished, even though it was you who challenged Harry in the first place?" Hermione asked, shocked by the news too. 

"That's right, mud-blood," Malfoy said facing Hermione. "Dumbledore obviously agrees that I wasn't in the wrong challenging Potty too, seeing as he hasn't had anything to say on the matter."

"That's disgusting," Ron said fuming, his ears bright red. "You were as much involved in that duel as Harry – in fact even more so."

Malfoy shrugged and began laughing. "Oh, well," he said sarcastically and turning away from Harry and his friends, began to walk back to the Slytherin table.

Harry sat back down in his seat, the self-pity he had been feeling a few minutes earlier replaced by pure anger.

"How can Dumbledore not have punished him?" Hermione asked rhetorically. "You did tell Dumbledore it was Malfoy who challenged you didn't you?" She said turning to Harry.

"Yes!" He snapped back. "Of course I told him. Why would I hide anything Malfoy's been involved with?"

"O.K, sorry," Hermione said apologetically. 

Harry returned to his meal, but his stomach was tight and it hurt to eat now. The anger he felt was bottling up inside and effecting the way he digested his food.

"Well I guess as he was never made captain in the first place they had nothing to punish him with like that," Ron said after a while of silence.

Harry nodded, his teeth gritted tightly together and he could see Ron and Hermione exchange a glance of worry over his shoulders as he sat between them. This made him feel even more furious and he reached for a glass of pumpkin juice to try and loosen the tension he felt inside.

Harry suddenly became aware of a murmur that had arisen in the Hall. Looking around he could see a few students hurrying into the hall, but they weren't taking seats. Instead they stood around the edge of the room, many edging closer to the Slytherin table.

"What's going on?" Harry asked grabbing one first year by the arm as he moved past their table.

The first year almost froze with terror, the angry look on Harry's face still clearly evident. Hermione, reaching over, took Harry's hand and removed it from gripping the first years arm.

"Professor Dumbledore is coming down here," the first year squeaked. "He's really angry."

"Oh right, thanks," Hermione said allowing the boy to scurry off after his friends. "I wonder what's made Dumbledore mad?" Hermione said looking at Harry and Ron.

Her questione was to be answered shortly, as there was a bang and the Hall door was opened abruptly. Dumbledore came through and marched up to the Slytherin table. It was clear whom he was heading for.

"Mr Malfoy," he announced when he arrived at the table. "You are to come with me, right away." Turning back round Dumbledore began to make his way back out of the hall. The noise level, which had got quieter as Dumbledore had entered, rose suddenly again. Malfoy left the Hall scampering after Dumbledore, to mutterings of "Oh, he's in deep trouble," and "oh, I wish I knew what he was going to do to him". Glancing back at Harry, Malfoy's face had changed from the smug look he held a while ago, to a pale worried look with scowling brow.

Harry burst out laughing. The tension that was caught up inside him was released, as he realised Dumbledore must of heard about Malfoy's lack of punishment for breaking the school rules and taken the matter into his own hands.

Calmed, Harry swigged back the last of the pumpkin juice, he had been drinking and reached for dessert.

"Want any?" He asked, offering the trifle to Hermione.

Smiling she pushed her bowl towards his and allowed him to dish some out.


	19. A Giant Detention

**Chapter 19**

A Giant Detention

Harry's first Potions lesson had been just as trying as he had imagined it might be. Snape was clearly angered by the punishment Dumbledore had meted out to Malfoy behind his back and as usual, took his frustration out on Harry.

"Potter," he had said when inspecting the potion Harry was concocting. "Are you able to read?"

Harry felt this did not warrant an answer and was quite used to Snape's nasty comments, so ignored him and continued to stir his potion.

"If you are able to read, then you are obviously unable to follow simple instructions. Why is your potion blue at this stage?" He continued.

Harry looked up at the blackboard through the black smoke that was filling the room from people's cauldrons and peered at the instructions Snape had written up.

_Add the ground quails egg and stir vigorously.  
Now add the finely chopped daisy roots mixed with powdered asphodel  
Pour in ½ a pint of leech juice and boil for ten minutes._

Harry rapidly realized what it was that he had done wrong. He had forgotten to mix the asphodel in with the daisy roots. Quickly grabbing the powder off the table he sprinkled it into the potion.

"Don't be stupid," Snape said grabbing the asphodel from him. "You can't add it now. You clearly have no knowledge on how to make the antidote to a Billywig sting, Potter. I want two foot of parchment on the importance of this antidote; how it is made and when and why it should be used, by next lesson. Maybe then you'll have learnt the importance of following instructions."

Harry groaned, as he pulled his homework book out of his bag and began to fill it in. McGonagall and Flitwick had already given him homework that morning and it was only the first day. He had Potions again tomorrow so he'd have to do that this evening, but then he had that detention with Snape.

Harry mulled over this problem as he ate his dinner later that evening.

"Come on Harry, if you just eat a little faster then you'll have time to get on with that essay before your detention starts," Hermione said, trying to cajole Harry into getting on with his work.

Although he knew Hermione was right and it would help him in the long run, it was all Harry could do to force himself to eat faster. He knew that with every minute his detention was creeping closer.

Eventually Hermione managed to coax him back to the common room where they were lucky enough to get the seats nearest the fire. Pulling his textbook from his bag, Harry realised he only had half an hour before he was due at his detention. He rested the parchment on the open book and began to read chapter three the Billywig. This years work was clearly supposed to be more advanced than last years, the Professors expected them to tie the different subjects together more now. This is why Harry was using his Care of Magical Creatures textbook for research purposes, on the Billywig.

He had managed to write about half a foot of parchment, when he realised that it was time to get going to his detention. Leaving his books with Hermione and Ron he began to make his way out of the common room and down to Snape's dungeon.

"See you later," he called to Ron and Hermione. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck Harry," Hermione said. "You've just got to keep your head down and your mouth shut!"

"He does need luck, Hermione," Ron said. "This is Snape we're talking about."

Feeling depressed inside, Harry trudged through the corridor, packed with happy students, towards the dungeons. As he reached the door he knocked and waited for Snape's reply before entering.

"Enter," Snape called from the other side and Harry pushed the door open. As he walked into the room his pace slowed considerably as he saw Malfoy sitting at a desk at the back of a room. He was grinning inanely at him, clearly gloating about something.

"Sit down, Potter," Snape barked. Harry took a seat level with Malfoy but much further along the row nearer the door.

"Not got the mud-blood and your pauper friends with you today then?" Malfoy whispered nastily.

"Not got your dim-witted side kicks with _you_ today then?" Harry whispered in return.

Snape returned from the cupboard that he had just been searching in. "My potion ingredients cupboard is in need of a clean out," he announced. "Potter, you are to empty the cupboard, clean it and throw away any ingredients that are out of date. Clean all the bottles before you return them to the cupboard too. Well, get on with it." He said with a smirk etched on the edge of his mouth. Harry reluctantly returned to his feet and began to remove all the bottles from the cupboard. There were hundreds of them, all with contents that was of differing colours and textures.

"Draco," Snape said turning to Malfoy. "You are to write lines." Harry's mouth fell open and he froze in the middle of his movement. "Here is your parchement, write _I must not leave my dormitory after dark._" Handing Malfoy the parchment Harry saw that it was not even half a foot long. It would take him a few minutes to write that lot.

"That's not all he's got to do is it?" Harry asked Snape.

"That, is none of your business Potter, now return to your cleaning," Snape sat down at his desk and began to write furiously on a piece of parchment himself. Harry could not believe it this was so unfair. Surely Malfoy was being punished in more ways than just this detention?

Slowly he turned back to his cupboard and began to remove the bottles faster. He had managed to empty the cupboard quicker than he had imagined. Just as he reached up to the top shelf and took the last bottle from it, Malfoy spoke.

"I've finished my lines Professor."

Snape looked up from what he was writing. "Very good, put the parchment on my desk and you are dismissed."

Harry scowled at Malfoy, but bit his lip, not wanting to say anything, as Snape would probably punish him further. Placing his parchment on Snape's desk Malfoy moved away. Glancing back at Snape, whose greasy face was bent close to the parchment upon which he was scribbling, Malfoy seized a large bottle of Ground Red Beetle Shell and dropped it onto the floor.

"Professor, Potter just knocked that bottle of your ingredients onto the floor," he said staring straight at Harry, grinning.

Snape had looked up upon hearing the glass bottle smash.

"That was very clumsy of you Potter," he said rising from his seat. "You can clear the mess up - without using magic."

Harry ground his teeth together. "Yes, Professor," he muttered through gritted teeth, bending down and carefully picking the shards of glass up.

Harry heard the classroom door bang shut and knew that Malfoy had left. Looking up he noticed Snape retreating to his private room, located behind the classroom. Quickly Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and muttered a spell clearing the mess away in an instant.

Shoving his wand back in his pocket as he heard Snape returning, Harry grabbed the bin and threw the glass in, grinning inside to himself. Turning to the bottles removed from the cupboard, Harry spent time separating those ingredients that were out of date from those that weren't.

He had, using magic, cleaned the cupboard so well that if there had been an ounce of light in the room it would have sparkled, and reflected the light.

"Let me inspect your handiwork, Potter," Harry heard Snape say as he rose from behind his chair.

Running his finger across the shelves Snape could find no dirt.

"I have decided I would like my ingredients categorised to make them easier to find," he announced to Harry, who sighed turning back to the bottles. "I will assist you in doing so." Harry froze, for the second time that evening. Great, so he would have to endure Snape's company in close quarters for the rest of the evening, he felt like he wanted to scream.

After what had seemed a lifetime Harry finally placed the last bottle on the shelf. Closing the cupboard door he turned to Snape.

"You may go," Snape said waving his hand, before turning and sitting back at his desk.

Harry didn't have to be told twice and quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He ran through the corridor and back to the Fat Lady.

"You're out and about a bit late aren't you?" She asked as he quoted the password to her.

"I had detention with Snape," Harry said as the picture swung to one side.

"Already, it's only the first day of term!" He heard her calling after him.

Expecting to see Hermione and Ron by the fireplace still, Harry made his way towards the comfy chairs. No one appeared to be up though. It must have been really late, as the fire was no longer roaring but just a red and orange mound of smouldering coal. Sighing, Harry spotted his parchment and books on the chair he had occupied earlier. Picking his things up he sat back down in the chair and pulled his quill out. He opened the textbook back to the Billywig chapter and prepared himself for another late night. As he opened the book though, a piece of paper fell out, landing in his lap. Picking it up and reading it, he realised it was a note from Hermione. She had listed all the chapters from three books that would help him to write this essay.

_"I have underlined the paragraphs that I think are important in answering this essay. Hope they are helpful for you."_

Harry smiled, Hermione was an extremely kind and thoughtful friend to do this for him and he returned to his essay with renewed vigour.

At long last he finally added the final full stop to his essay and shoved all the books back in his bag and began to make his way up to his bed, which he longed for.

"You're back Harry," Ron said yawning coming down the spiral staircase that led to their dormitory, stopping Harry in his tracks. "How was it?"

"I was forced to do hours worth of work and Malfoy got off with writing half a foots worth of parchment in lines," Harry said disgruntled. He felt tired and wanted to get to bed.

"Humpf," Ron said annoyed. "Typical Snape then, favouring the Slytherins." Harry nodded. "Did you get my note and the butterbeer?" Ron asked, moving towards the chair Harry had been sitting in a few minutes before.

"No," Harry said shifting closer, as Ron reached under the chair and pulled a bottle out.

"Here you go then," he said handing the bottle to Harry. "We went to the kitchens and spoke to Dobby who was most pleased to provide a Butterbeer for Harry Potter, sir." He said imitating Dobby's voice.

Attached to the bottle, was a note written in Ron's scrawled writing; which read _Check the notice board._

Harry walked over to the notice board, cracking open the bottle of Butterbeer. Pinned right in the centre was a hand-written notice from Katie Bell.

_Gryffindor Quidditch training practices are to begin next week. They will be twice weekly on Tuesdays and Thursdays, with extra training to be scheduled closer to matches._

Team Captain,  
Katie Bell

Harry choked on his Butterbeer as he read the last part.

"Sorry mate," Ron said patting him on the back. "I didn't think."

Harry shook his head, his throat still sore from coughing the Butterbeer back up. "Don't be silly," he croaked. "It's just that seeing it there in black and white, I dunno, makes it so final or something."

Ron nodded. "Well she doesn't waste her time anyway," he said.

Harry grabbed his bag again and slurped the remainder of his drink before throwing the empty bottle in the bin and making his way up the stairs towards his bed that stood welcoming in the dormitory.

"Goodnight, Harry," Ron muttered as he climbed into bed.

"Goodnight, Ron," Harry whispered before pulling the curtains shut around his bed.

The next day's lessons were a large improvement on the first days. Harry was awarded five points for Gryffindor in Transfiguration for successfully switching a rat into a mouse – a very complicated spell, as the differences made are subtle. Potions seemed to go by quickly too, with Snape largely ignoring Harry throughout the lesson. Harry's third and final lesson of the day was Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Hagrid was so pleased to see Harry, Ron and Hermione had all selected to take his lesson and that Malfoy hadn't, he awarded all the students five points each for choosing to take his lesson.

"Righ' then, I s'pose we'd better be getting' on with the lesson then," Hagrid announced after warmly welcoming everyone. "This year I go' a special project for you to be gettin' on with, one tha' means a lot to me personally. So if you'll all follow me, I'll take ya to 'im."

As the group began to make their way behind Hagrid, Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron. "Do you think it's who I think it is?" She asked them.

"If you mean Gwarp, then yes I think it might be," Ron said.

Harry shook his head, surely Hagrid wouldn't be stupid enough to allow a school project to take place using an illegal creature.

"It can't be Gwarp," Hermione said, lowering her voice in case Hagrid over heard. "Hagrid wouldn't think he's a 'creature' – I mean he's half-giant himself and I bet he doesn't think he's a creature."

This seemed to satisfy Ron, who nodded thoughtfully.

Their questions were soon answered though, as they rounded a bend on the path that they had been taking into the Forbidden Forest, they came to a clearing; One that Harry and Hermione recognised well.

Hermione groaned, but not before the class spotted a large giant sitting on the ground leaning against a tree.

"This is Gwarp everybody," Hagrid said introducing the class.

The group of students froze, not daring to move a muscle as they stared at the giant who was gnawing on a huge leg of some creature of other. Stripping the meat from the bone with his teeth, Gwarp had not even noticed the group of students that stood facing him with mouths and eyes wide open.

"My half brother Gwarp. Don' all look so scared there's nothin' to be afraid of with 'im. Hermione, Gwarp likes you, why don' you be the first t' introduce yehself to 'im?"

Hermione smiled weakly but could not bring herself to walk any closer to the great mound of skin and bone that was feasting in front of her.

"Come on," Hagrid said beckoning her over to where he stood in front of his brother. "Gwarp d' yeh remember Herme? Well she's come t' visit yeh again an' she's brough' some friends."

Harry prodded Hermione in the middle of her back forcing her to jump forward.

"That's it," Hagrid said grinning waving her closer.

"H…Hello Gwarp," Hermione said timidly shooting an evil look back at Harry as she walked towards Hagrid.

The giant continued to eat the raw meat from the bone, which he gnawed on, not reacting to Hermione's presence at all.

"Speak up, I don' think 'e heard yeh," Hagrid said looking up into his brother's face.

"Hello Gwarp," Hermione called up to the giant. This time the giant paused in his eating and looked down from where he heard the noise come from.

"'Ermie," he grunted, throwing the bone over his shoulder causing some of the students to scream in terror as it landed not far from where they stood. Grinning at her, he raised himself up off the ground and stood in front of Hermione and Hagrid. "'Ermie," his voice rumbled again. "How are you?" he said.

Hermione's jaw dropped open, had Gwarp just asked her how she was? Glancing at Harry and Ron she saw their reactions were similar to hers.

"Come on Hermione," Hagrid whispered leaning down towards her. "He gets very angry if you ignore 'im."

"Fine, thank you," Hermione stuttered back. "H..how are you?" She thought it polite to reply.

"O.K." he said. Gwarp spoke in a manner that sounded very nasal. He seemed not to have natural control over his voice but had to control it more consciously. Whether or not he understood what he was saying or not Hermione had no idea.

She smiled and nodded as a reply to Gwarp.

Suddenly feeling brave Harry stepped forward from the crowd.

"Hi Gwarp," he called, waving to the giant. Spotting Harry walking towards him Gwarp backed off grunting, he seemed to be saying 'get away'. Harry stopped in his tracks as Hagrid moved towards his brother calling out to him.

"Gwarp, it's alrigh'. It's 'Arry, remember you met 'im before. He's a friend of Hermes," the giant stopped grunting and moving away from Harry. He seemed to be shrinking against him, afraid of Harry.

"'Arry," Hagrid said beckoning Harry forward again. Harry began to move towards Hagrid very slowly, not taking his eyes from Gwarp once.

Harry waved at Gwarp once more but more slowly this time.

Gwarp stared at Harry unsure for a few minutes, making him feel uncomfortable, but then he reached out towards him. Harry slunk backwards away from his fist that was coming straight for him.

Tensing his body expecting the impact of a giant fist any time, Harry closed his eyes. When the pain never came, he carefully opened his right eye and squinted out into the world. In front of him was Gwarp's giant hand extended in friendship. He only wanted Harry to shake his hand.

Slowly Harry stepped forward and gently placing his hand on the palm of Gwarp's hand he felt his small hand being enclosed by the giant's fist. Harry then realised the size difference between the two of them and smiling politely began to shake Gwarp's hand. This proved to be a mistake though, as the movement from Harry over excited Gwarp and caused him to react.

"Harry," he grunted, beginning to shake his hand more vigorously. "Harry." Harry nodded politely, desperately trying to prise his hand free from Gwarp's tight hold. His grip was relentless though and as he felt Harry's movement he began to shake harder.

Harry's whole arm was being moved now but still Gwarp held fast. "Harry," his voice rumbled out across the forest. Hagrid was trying to prise Harry's hand lose from Gwarp's grip now.

"Come on now Gwarp, yeh're hurtin' 'Arry, let go o' 'is 'and please," he pleaded.

Harry's body was being lifted from the floor now and as Gwarp shook more and more Harry tried to jump with the movement. The classes of students were shouting now, with the Gryffindor students bravely trying to run forward to grab hold of Gwarp's fist too.

"Stay standin' over there please children," Hargid called. Harry's arm was aching beyond anything he'd ever felt before and his legs were so tired from the jumping that they gave way on the impact of hitting the floor now. Hagrid grabbed hold of Gwarp's giant fist and managed to wrench a finger open from his grip. This was enough leeway for Harry to wriggle his hand free of Gwarp and he landed with a thump on the forest floor. Quickly getting up he limped back to the group where the students were waiting.

"Harry," Ron said grabbing his arm to support him. "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded too exhausted to speak properly. "Fine," he muttered whilst trying to take deep breaths to get the oxygen back in his body.

Hagrid could be heard telling Grawp off in the distance. "You can't do tha' to people Grawp, they're not as strong as you. Yeh can't hurt people or they won't let yeh stay here ok?"

"What's the point in trying to reason with that creature," Hermione said huffily. "It's not like he understands a word we're saying to him anyway."

"That's why I want to make 'im the class project for this term," Hagrid said coming up behind them making Hermione jump. "We will be coming down 'ere to visit 'im every lesson and making 'im more used to human contact, the more 'e gets, the better behaved 'e becomes. But I think we've all done enough for this lesson so lets get back to the castle."

Harry had a real sinking feeling inside him as he listened to Hagrid tell them about his plans.

"When is he going to learn?" Hermione asked as they dropped to the back of the group away from prying ears. "Why can't he just teach something from the curriculum?"

Ron shook his head, still in shock from witnessing Harry's encounter with Grawp.

"Maybe Hagrid has been asked to teach us this," Harry said eventually. "By Dumbledore? Maybe Grawp will be able to help the Order in some way." He suggested.

"His strength would certainly be an asset," Hermione said, her thoughts wondering already.

They made their way back to the common room, to wait for lunch, as the lesson had finished earlier than expected. Harry slumped in a chair and rested his weary limbs before getting an early lunch.


	20. Gryffindor's Heir

**Chapter 20**

Gryffindor's Heir

The first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson was scheduled for Thursday and Harry was really looking forward to it. He hadn't seen anything of McClaggan since their first evening in the school. He didn't appear at meal times very often and when he did he kept himself to himself, not seeming to speak to other members of staff very often.

Scoffing down his breakfast, Harry hurried Ron and Hermione to finish their meals too.

"Mind if I join you," Neville asked sitting down next to Harry.

"Not at all," Hermione answered. "We're just about to leave for Defense Against the Dark Arts though," she continued.

"I've taken that too," Neville answered. "Thanks to Harry's DA lessons last year I got a really good grade in the subject. Will you be starting them up again this year Harry?" He asked turning to face him as they all got up from the breakfast table.

Harry hadn't thought about starting up Dumbledore's Army again, but it had proved really helpful when they had to fight the Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic.

"You should do it you know Harry," Neville prompted. "We need to be able to defend ourselves more than ever now."

As they reached the Defense classroom, located on the first floor, Harry was lost in his thoughts on the DA, as they gathered in the crowd for the lesson.

"Wow, a popular choice, this lesson," Ron remarked looking round at the large number of students that had chosen to take this class.

The time came to enter the classroom and Harry was relieved to find the room resembled that of a classroom and not a chintzy, Bed and Breakfast that you might find located on the South Coast of England, as it had in Umbridge's time. Harry took a seat along the back row in-between Ron and Neville, Hermione sat next to Ron as she often seemed to these days.

They were busy reminiscing about Umbridge's time in charge and lost track of the time.

"Shouldn't he be here by now," Lavender Brown asked the class loudly after some while.

A mummer struck up running through the classroom, Lavender was right, time was getting on and their teacher hadn't even appeared yet.

"Perhaps someone should get Dumbledore," Dean Thomas suggested looking round the class for agreement.

"There's no need to do that," McClaggan announced menacingly as he swept into the classroom; throwing the door wide open in a dramatic manner and walking towards his desk.

He was dressed in the same old black cloak he had worn when Harry had first met him in the Leaky Cauldron, his large hood pulled up over his head.

The class quieted down, shocked by the entrance their new teacher had just made.

"What are you waiting for then seventh years? Get your textbooks out," McClaggan snarled.

He was behaving just like Snape at the moment, only he was creepier, because they didn't know what he would tolerate and wearing that hood up made it nearly impossible to see his face. Not removing his eyes from the class once, McClaggan scanned over each of the pupils watching their every move. As nearly all pupils had removed their books from the bags already they sat quietly inspecting their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Today we will be learning about how to create shields to defend oneself against unexpected attacks," McClaggan said opening his version of the textbook. "You'll find a chapter relating to this on page one. Please turn to this page now."

The class groaned. Not another Umbridge. Many of the students had only made it through their OWL because of the DA and the practical training they completed there.

"As you will see the incantation to say is _Protego_, I believe some of you have performed this spell in the past," he said his head seeming to move slightly in the direction of Harry and his friends. "So when you've read the movement of the wand that is required, please choose a partner and begin performing the task at hand."

Many of the students looked up excitedly, from the dry way McClaggan had started the lesson they thought there would be no need for their wands once again this year.

Once they had scanned through the chapter quickly, sounds of _Protego_ could be heard ringing out across the room.

Harry who had partnered Ron in this class was able to cast the shield spell very easily, having had a fair amount of practice when he had encountered the Death Eaters at the Ministry and once again in Diagon Alley this summer. Ron too was able to perform the spell accurately after a few attempts and his confidence seemed to be growing.

"I think I've definitely mastered this one," he told Harry after he had struck a stinging hex at his ginger haired friend for the fourth time in a row.

McClaggan was slowly moving round the class observing the students. He seemed to run the class much in the same way as Harry ran the DA. Excited as he had been before the class, Harry began to feel bored fairly quickly; he desperately wanted to be pushed in this subject that seemed to come almost naturally to him.

"I understand you're quite advanced in the defense spells," McClaggan said from behind Harry as he lazily summoned his shield for the tenth time that morning.

Harry didn't really know how to respond to this without sounding like he was showing off, so he kept quiet.

"Professor Dumbledore informed me that there was an extra-curricular club formed last year and you were the leader of this group," McClaggan said folding his arms across his chest and examining Harry as if they had never met before.

Harry felt confused, his Professor was behaving as if they had never spoken in the summer or gone back to his house, but he nodded a confirmation to what his teacher had said.

"Perhaps you will find many of the things we are covering this term a little easy then," he continued. "You may find this book a little more to your liking if you wish to push yourself further with this class." He said pointing his wand at a large book bound in black leather that lay on the other side of the classroom on his desk. Muttering "_Wingardium Leviosa_," as he pointed his wand at the textbook, it rose off his desk and he directed it into Harry's arms, allowing it to land gently. "It's yours to keep, if you want it," McClaggan said, a smile almost twitching out of the edge of his mouth.

"Thanks," Harry said breathlessly. The book weighed an absolute ton and he quickly placed it on his desk in front of him. On the front cover was printed the title _A Complete Guide to Defense Against the Dark Arts Magic_ by E. N. Guard.

"Wow, Harry," Hermione whispered peering over Harry's shoulder at the book, as he began to flick through the first few pages. "That'll be really useful if you continue with the DA."

Harry snapped the book shut again and performing a lightening charm on it placed it into his bag, scowling at Hermione. 'When she wanted something to go her way, she really didn't stop going on about it,' Harry thought to himself.

When the lesson came to an end Harry was quite eager to get going again, the initial excitement about the Defense lessons having worn off. He was hurriedly shoving all his belongings back into his bag, when he felt a presence behind him, as a shadow cast over him.

"Did you ever manage to discover anything more about that parchment you bought?" McClaggan asked as he turned to face him. Harry had to think for a moment or two. What parchment was he referring to? Then it clicked.

"Oh, Gryffindor's family tree, you mean?"

McClaggan simply nodded his head once in reply.

"I haven't even taken it out of my trunk since we saw you actually," Harry said starting to get a little annoyed with his new teacher. He kept blowing hot and cold like this; one minute he's giving him presents the next he can't even speak to him in a friendly manner.

"Perhaps you could bring it to my office one evening and we could have another look at it then," McClaggan suggested.

"Yeah, I'll try," Harry said slinging his bag over his shoulder and starting to walk towards the door. Then he thought better of himself. "Thanks for the textbook; it'll be useful I'm sure." He mumbled rather ungraciously, as he closed the classroom door behind him.

"Was he asking you about that parchment?" Hermione asked as they made their way down the corridor towards the common room before lunch.

"What parchment is this?" Neville asked rather sheepishly, hoping he wasn't putting his nose where it wasn't wanted.

"Oh, this piece of parchment I bought over the summer. The shopkeeper claimed it was Godric Gryffendor's family tree," Harry informed Neville. 

"Well, we kind of know it is," Ron chipped in. "I mean that writing that came up when McClaggan put that liquid on it, pretty much proves it to me anyway."

They reached the Fat Lady's Portrait and climbed through into the Gryffindor common room.

"Give me your bags and I'll dump them in our dormitory," Harry said taking Ron's bag from him.

"It's all right I've got to get some things from my trunk anyway, thanks," Neville said following Harry up the staircase towards their room.

As Harry waited for Neville to get what it was he needed from the dormitory, he searched through his own trunk for the parchment.

"Here it is," Harry said, pulling the tatty parchment from under a photo album of his parents that he kept. "Do you want to have a look at it?" Harry asked Neville, thrusting it into his hands.

Neville tentatively unfolded the piece of paper and looked at it, sitting down on the edge of his bed, Harry could see his eye's scanning the page.

"Don't worry, you're not going mad," he said laughing, sitting down next to Neville. "It really is a blank piece of paper. I know I spent seven galleons on it, but…"

"It's not blank," Neville said turning to Harry, his face pale. "There's writing all over it."

"What?" Harry asked disbelievingly. "What do you mean?"

"This paper," Neville said getting up from the bed and waving it in front of Harry's nose. "It has writing all over it."

Harry sat silently on Neville's bed. What could he mean there was writing all over it. No one, according to the magical writing that had appeared on the parchment, could read the family tree unless they were the heir of Godric Gryffindor. 'Surely not,' Harry thought, 'it can't be… not Neville Longbottom'.

"Harry!" Ron was calling as he made he was up the staircase, followed by Hermione and Ginny, who had met them waiting in the common room. "Hurry up, we've been waiting ages." He said as they all entered the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked instantly, spotting the scene they had come in on. Neville, now red faced and furious looking was glaring at Harry, who was silently sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of a joke?" Neville asked Harry, his voice rising above its normal pitch.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked stepping forward, ready to diffuse any sort of argument. "Is that the parchment you bought Harry?" She asked spotting the tatty parchment grasped in Neville's hand. "No, it's no joke Neville, there really is nothing to see on the paper."

"No, no Hermione," Harry said, finally speaking. "Neville reckons he can see writing on the paper."

"I don't 'reckon'," Neville said furiously. "I can see writing and lines and things, it is clearly a family tree."

Hermione stood shocked along with Ron and Ginny too.

"B..but that means…" Ron began, stammering in shock.

"You must be Godric Gryffindor's heir!" Ginny and Hermione said together.

Neville glared at each of them, but the colour in his face was quickly draining away. "What do you mean?" He asked them aggressively, still thinking this was some sort of wind up, performed to make him look the fool.

Hermione sat Neville on his bed, guiding him with her arm round his shoulders. Then they explained all that they knew about the parchment and the story about McClaggan and what had happened in his house. When they had finished repeating the whole story to him, Neville's face had returned to the shade of pale that it had been earlier.

"So it must mean you're the heir," Ron said smiling at Neville.

"But, I can't be," Neville began. "Why would it be me?"

"Tell us what it says on the parchment, if it's a family tree of Godric Gryffindor's and you're his heir, then you should be in the tree," Ginny said excitedly.

Neville unfolded the parchment once again and stared at the paper. They all crowded round, looking over his shoulder, but could see no change in the paper at all.

"Has it happened yet?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Neville replied. He seemed to be enthralled by the parchment, his nose so close to the paper, he briefly reminded Harry of the young Snape studying, he had seen in the Pensive.

"I am in it," he said after a few minutes of reading. "Right there," he said prodding at a place on the paper quite near the end of the page. "'Neville Longbottom', " he read out. "My Mum and Dad are there too."

"Well they should be if it's a family tree," Ginny said frustrated. "But how are you the heir, how are you related to Gryffindor?" She asked.

Neville looked back at the paper his finger tracing across the blank page. "My Mum's side," he said finally. "My Mum's, Mum's Mum's, oh it goes on for a while, was his daughter. There are quite a few generations, but it's all mothers until you get back to Gryffindor's daughter, Gabrielle Gryffindor." 

They all sat back in awe, digesting the information they had received.

"We should tell McClaggan," Ginny said quietly, her frustration now dispersed.

Harry nodded solemnly, "We should tell him really, but it's not up to us now really is it?"

They all turned to face Neville, who had seemed to physically shrink sitting there on his bed.

"I..I don't mind," Neville said his head dropping to his chest.

"Come on then," Ron said climbing off the bed. "Let's go quickly or we'll never get to eat today."


	21. More Revelations

**Chapter 21**

**More Revelations**

McClaggan had been so shocked on hearing the news that Harry had told him about Neville, that he had fallen off the edge of the desk he was perching on. He had asked Neville to copy a version of the tree onto a piece of parchment so he might have a look at himself, but Neville behaving unusually brave, had declined the offer and left the classroom quite abruptly.

Later that afternoon as Harry sat in front of the fire working with Hermione and Ron, Neville sidled up to them.

"Here's seven galleons for you Harry," he said thrusting a fist full of coins into Harry's hand. "For the parchment," he added, blushing.

"I don't want any money," Harry said irritably, handing the money back to him.

"Who said you could keep that parchment anyway?" Ron asked.

Neville looked embarrassed round at the group of friends and began to mumble. "I ..I.."

"Don't worry," Harry said, his anger subsiding upon seeing Neville's embarrassment. "You can have the parchment, it's rightfully yours anyway, as Gryffindor's heir."

"Don't speak so loudly," Neville said casting a worried look around the room. "I don't want people to know. I'm not even sure I believe it myself yet. I just want to speak to my Nan about it before anyone else, alright?"

They all nodded; Harry understood clearly what Neville meant. Having lived the last six years as a celebrity in the wizarding world, having people react in a certain manner when they realised it was _the_ Harry Potter they were speaking to, having people treat him in a certain way just because he was 'the boy who lived' wore thin very, very quickly. If Neville wanted a little more anonymity in his life, who was Harry to deprive him of it?

They had spent the rest of the week quietly discussing what it was that it said on the family tree. Hermione was particularly thoughtful on the subject, especially with regards to McClaggan, who had asked repeatedly if Neville had changed is mind about sharing the information about what was on the parchment with anyone yet.

"Why does he keep asking about this family tree? Why is he so interested in it?" She asked them all as they sat around the Gryffindor table eating dinner.

"Who knows," Ron said muffled through a mouthful of beef stew.

"Ron, must you speak with your mouth full?" Hermione snapped in annoyance, but she wasn't really paying attention to Ron. As was quite regular these days, she seemed to be staring off into the distance and thinking about something other than what was going on around her.

Harry was hurriedly stuffing roast potatoes down his throat, almost forgetting to chew. There was the first quidditch practice that evening and Harry was eager to get back on a broom again.

Reaching over to a golden jug, that had a perfectly curved spout allowing you to pour exactly the right amount of gravy onto your plate, with no spillages, Harry was stopped in his tracks. A tawny owl swooped over his head and landed gracefully on the table in front of him. There was a letter attached to his leg and he stood obediently with its leg out in front of him, waiting for someone to remove the letter.

Hermione reached forward and untied the parchment. "It's for me," she said stuffing the letter into her robes.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Ginny asked from the opposite side of the table.

"Ah, no, not right now," Hermione said blushing.

Ron looked up and stared at Hermione, his eye's narrowed. "Who, er, who's it from?" he asked, agitation evident in his voice, although he seemed to be trying to behave in a relaxed manner.

Harry watched the conversation between his two best friends' avidly.

"I..I'm not sure," Hermione said faltering. "I haven't opened it yet have I?" She asked testily.

"Well, why don't you open it now, then?" Ron insisted, his voice in a false sweet tone, though his brow was burrowed and his face like thunder.

"Oh alright," Hermione said angrily, her face bright red and eyes flashing at Ron. She pulled the letter from her robes and carefully broke the black seal on the back of the envelope.

Removing the parchment from inside, Hermione scanned the paper. The fierceness left her demeanour and was replaced by a pink blush that rested on her cheeks. She held the letter close to her and despite Ron's attempts, he could not read it over her shoulder.

After several silent minutes, Hermione finished reading the letter with Ron watching her face and Harry feeling awkward and unsure what was going on between his friends. "It's from Victor," she said placing the letter face down on the table.

"Krum!" Ron burst out, almost spitting as he said his name. "What does he want?"

Harry was shocked at Ron's reaction, he was almost behaving as if he liked Hermione - more than a friend. Ginny had obviously noticed something between them too, as she was carefully eating her dinner but watching the drama in front of her closely.

"He was writing to see how I was and what we've been up to, that kind of thing," Hermione was blushing and faltering on her words as she continued. "And he says he wants to come and visit me." She added, very quickly.

Ron looked horror struck, his eyes squinting at Hermione and his mouth clamped tightly shut.

"Don't worry," said placing her hand on top of Ron's. "I don't want him to visit, I'll write to him and tell him, right now."

Ron seemed to be sulking now, but what was strange to Harry was that Hermione seemed to be pandering to him and comforting him, as if the whole thing had hurt him.

"But why would he write to you?" He asked her, moodily. "You didn't write to him first did you?"

Hermione shook her head and comforted him some more, gently rubbing his arm tenderly.

The whole scene made Harry feel uneasy and almost sick, they were carrying on as if they were together or something. Then it dawned on Harry.

"You two are _together_, aren't you?" He asked loudly, in a shocked manner, causing several people sitting near them to look over.

They both turned and faced Harry, the expressions on their faces seeming that they had forgotten he was even there. Hermione dropped Ron's arm hurriedly. They were both looking at him with an expression of fear upon their faces.

All of a sudden, it was obvious to Harry. He was right, the guilt was written all over their faces – they were together. Ron and Hermione going out! Harry played around with the idea in his head. Was he happy for them? Or should he be angry with them for keeping it from him?

Remembering all the things he had kept secret from them over the years, he thought it was impossible to be angry with them for doing this. Anyway, they seemed so afraid of him finding their secret out.

"We… er,…we…" Ron was muttering looking from Hermione to Harry, his face bright pink.

How could he be angry with them both, when they were sitting there so afraid of how he would react?

"That's great news," Harry said, beaming from ear to ear. He was thrilled for them and felt a strange warmness flood through him as he watched the expressions on their faces change to one of delight.

"Really?" Ron asked, beginning to smile. "You mean, you're not mad?"

"Mad?" Harry asked back. "Why would I be angry? I'm really pleased you both got together." Harry couldn't help but feel a tinge of foreboding in his two best friends going out together though, despite his outside happiness for them. What if they were to break up? Would they still be able to be friends? Also, would they want him hanging around with them? Wouldn't they want time on their own?

The apprehension was obviously shining through on Harry's face as Hermione noticed.

"Are you sure Harry? There's no need to worry about whether we'll still be friends with you as well." She said.

"That goes without saying," Ron chipped in.

Harry shook off the tinge of fear he felt and standing up between them, he placed his hands on each of their shoulders. "Really, I am pleased, very pleased for you both. Now, come on Ron or we're going to be late for quidditch training."

Ron seemed quite shocked that the whole revelation was out and it took some encouragement to get him up and moving outside.

"Will you come and watch?" Ron asked Hermione, still in a sort of daze, as he got up from his seat.

"I'll come down in a bit, I want to write my reply to this first – to let him know how my situation has changed," she said awkwardly, flashing the paper back in site briefly before screwing up and pushing it into her pocket. 

Ron, however seemed satisfied with this. "Alright, I'll see you in a bit," he said and then made a movement towards Hermione to kiss her lightly on the lips.

Harry felt a pang on jealousy watching Ron kissing Hermione and turned away from them, calling to Ron to hurry up.

Ginny walked with them towards the changing rooms near the quidditch pitch. Talking to Ron all the way there, she congratulated him on finding such a good girlfriend and how pleased she was for them both.

Harry was silent on the matter, mulling over the exposure in his mind. Why had he felt jealous as he watched Ron and Hermione kissing? Surely he didn't have feelings for Hermione himself, did he? Harry shook that thought from his mind quickly; no, he definitely didn't have any feelings for Hermione, other than those of close friendship. He didn't want to go out with her or make her his girlfriend. Then it hit Harry, he realised why he was feeling jealous watching them kissing and the memory made his blood rise up slightly as he thought of it. Harry wanted a girlfriend too; but he knew that he didn't have time for a girlfriend. How can someone who has to defeat the Dark Lord get close to someone and drag her into the equation too. He would be endangering them for his own happiness and Harry wasn't prepared to do this. Feeling reassured with himself about why he was feeling as confused as he had been over the matter, Harry changed into his quidditch robes quickly.

"Oh, Ginny," Ron was saying. "Stop going on, please. Thanks for your support, but Hermione and I have been together since the summer and we've managed to get this far on our own."

Ginny was obviously too happy about the news to take this to heart and get upset over it.

"You've been together since the summer?" Harry said surprised. He had, had no idea.

Ron looked at him, trying to gage what it was that Harry might be getting at. "Yes," he said uncertain.

"I didn't know," Harry said, unable to shake his grumpiness at being kept in the dark over this matter off.

"We wanted to keep it a secret," Ron said quietly, walking with Harry out onto the pitch. Trying to keep away from Ginny, who was desperately trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. "I really wanted to talk to you about it mate, but Hermione wanted me not to. She said that you had enough to think of without me maybe putting more pressure into your life. Plus we didn't know how you'd feel about the whole thing. We didn't even know how we would deal with it ourselves, which is why we kept it secret from everyone. I'm really sorry." He added.

Harry suddenly felt sorry for his friends; they had been through lots themselves in the past few years, why should they be denied a bit of happiness they managed to have found? "That's alright," Harry said. "I understand why you would want to keep it a secret. I'm really happy for you both." He smiled and patted Ron on the back reassuringly. Ron grinned back at Harry as they reached the centre of the quidditch pitch.

Katie Bell was waiting for them and she addressed them as they approached her. "You're early," she said smiling at them. "The first to arrive in fact."

Ginny had caught up with them and wasted no time in asking Katie what she had planned for the evening.

"We've got one Chaser spot left to fill now and the current team stands as follows; Keeper will remain as Ron's position for now," she added giving him a sly look and causing Ron to shuffle his feet uncomfortably. "Harry you'll be the seeker, Ginny's a chaser along with me and Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke will remain as our Beaters. Highly unfortunate that your brothers aren't to return to Hogwarts, we could undoubtedly do with their experience this year." Katie continued, virtually rambling to herself. "Oh look, here comes Jack and Andrew now." She said bustling off towards the two beaters to hurry them up.

"It doesn't look like a particularly strong team this year, does it?" Ron said glumly. 

"Don't be silly," Ginny said in her usual cheery manner. "We have Harry back now and he makes a big difference to our team." Harry was about to jump in and suggest that it was the whole team that won matches and not just down to him, when he was interrupted by a group of Gryffyndors making their way across the pitch towards them.

"Excellent," Katie said returning to the trio. "This is our try outs for the Chaser spot. I'm going to put them through their paces this evening, so we pick the best one." Moving back to the newly arrived group Katie welcomed those who had ventured out on the blustery evening and informed them of what they would be doing this evening.

"Look," Ron said pointing to someone in the group of tryouts. "It's Seamus. He's obviously going to try out for the chaser position."

Harry was pleased that Seamus felt confident to finally try out for the team. He had been muttering about doing so for some time now, but had obviously been waiting until the right position for him became available. 

Katie had tough try outs in mind for the potential Chasers. She made Ron get into position in front of the goal and gave each tryout three attempts to score a goal.

First to step up to face the challenge was Geoffrey Hooper. Having unsuccessfully tried out the previous year for Ron's position he was trying very hard to get one past Ron, who he eyed up through narrowed eyes.

Swooping low and then high and winding round and round in an attempt to throw Ron off the scent, Geoffrey threw the Quaffle hard at the right hand goal.

Ron had seen it early and darted towards the quaffle, tipping it away with the tips of his fingers and preventing Geoffrey from scoring.

Harry heard a cheer and some clapping from behind him and turning round, saw Hermione sitting in the stands rooting for Ron. She waved to Harry when she saw him watching her and he waved back.

"Do you fancy having a warm up with the snitch?" Ginny asked sidling up beside Harry. "We could release it and have a race between the two of us to see who catches it first, if you like." She suggested.

"OK," Harry agreed. Anything to get back on his broom and start flying again.

Mounting his beloved Firebolt, he kicked off the ground and soared into the sky. The cool evening wind brushed past his cheeks as he circled up and up. Harry felt the same sensation as he had the very first time he had ridden a broom; one of absolute freedom and independence. When he flew he was able to forget all his troubles and worries. A twinkling of gold caught Harry's eye and he spotted the tiny snitch fluttering below him in the distance.

Forcing his Firebolt into a dive Harry stretched out his arm, ready to make a grab for the prized sphere. Just as he expected to make contact with the snitch and feel the cold metal in his hand Ginny appeared from below him, having seen the snitch too. She stretched forward, inching off her broom. Harry could sense the snitch and leant further forward on his own broom, his fingers twitching in anticipation. Harry took his eye off the snitch for a split second and caught Ginny's eye. She was grinning at him and had a twinkle in her eye, very much like that of Fred and George's when they were up to no good. Just as Harry expected to grab the snitch from under Ginny's nose, he could not remove his eyes from Ginny's face. She began to laugh haughtily, as at the last second she swerved, missing the snitch altogether. Harry halted briefly, unsure of what Ginny was doing, but then it became clear. She turned sharply, directly for Harry and jerking his broom upwards Harry only just managed to avoid colliding with her. She was laughing madly, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Nearly got you!" She called as she whirled her broom around towards Harry again and beginning to bear down on him. Harry was quicker off the mark this time and knew what game she was playing now. Faster to respond than last time, he called back to Ginny. "Bad luck, but you won't catch me!"

They darted around the darkening sky, turning sharply and chasing one another down across the open space around them. Harry caught up with Ginny several times, sneaking up behind her and grabbing the back of her robes. "No fair," she usually shouted, bursting out into renewed laughter. "Your Firebolt's much faster than my broom."

"It's down to skill actually," Harry called back over his shoulder, grinning mischievously.

As Harry and Ginny chased around in the blustery sky, Katie was watching the final potential chaser try out in front of goal. She had narrowed the choice down to three, including Geoffrey Hooper, Natalie McDonald and Seamus Finnigan. 

Seamus was to have to get past both Andrew and Jack and the bludgers they were to pump towards him and then score a point. Neither Geoffrey or Natalie had managed to score one, but both had forced Ron into saves by getting the quaffle on target.

Seamus looked nervy as Harry and Ginny, flew next to Katie to watch his turn. Katie passed him the quaffle and he immediately darted forward between the two beaters towards the hoops and Ron. Andrew was the quickest to respond, thumping his bludger straight at Seamus. He seemed to have spotted it though and ducked. It missed him by inches, roughling the hair on his head with the draft it caused as it whizzed past. Jack swiftly responded by hammering his bludger towards Seamus. This time the bludger struck Seamus' broom, sending him into a spin. He hung on tightly, the white of his knuckles glowing in the dusk sky. Recovering the broom into his control again Seamus realised he was much lower than the hoops and in quite close too. As he looked up he saw Ron racing towards him. Ron was flying as if he was 'skinning', but Seamus kept on course, rising rapidly towards him. Harry wondered who would move out of the way first. Ginny was buzzing with agitation, thrilled from the chase earlier and the anticipation of the scene in front of her.

Ron and Seamus were dead on course and came within a split second of crashing into one another when Ron suddenly came to a complete standstill. Seamus dived to the left hoping to get round Ron that way, but Ron was too quick and lurched out in front of him. Seamus was fast though and swiftly swung round in a full circle in front of Ron and ducked around to his right. Soaring up towards the right hand hoop, Seamus threw the quaffle from a distance not more than eight feet away, scoring a point and becoming the only chaser try out to get the quaffle past Ron.

"Well done," Ginny called out racing closer to Seamus. "That was fantastic!"

Seamus was grinning from ear to ear.

"Congratulations," Ron said, out of breath. "You fly really well."

Harry was astounded he hadn't seen tricky flying manoeuvres like that since the Quidditch World Cup.

"I think we've found our new Chaser then," Katie said quietly to Harry, who nodded furiously.

Katie flew up to Seamus and informed him he was in the team, then landed back on the ground to let Natalie and Geoffrey know they had been unlucky that time.

"Where did you learn to fly like that?" Harry heard Ron asking Seamus as they returned to the changing room.

"I've been practising over the summer," Seamus said. "I visited my family in Ireland and they live out in the countryside where no one else lives, so I could fly all day."

"You played well yourself Ron," Seamus said looking over at the ginger haired keeper. Ron's face deepened a shade of red. "I've been reading up about tactics over the summer." He mumbled quietly.

"Don't tell me your girlfriend has got you into reading books already?" Seamus said jokily.

Ron looked up quickly at him, then at Harry.

"Sorry," Seamus said, worried he'd caused offence. " I overheard you in the Great Hall. It's great news," he added. "Hermione's really nice."

Returning to the changing room Harry showered for a long time, enjoying the warmth of the water after the heat and exhaustion of flying.

He had really enjoyed flying around with Ginny, she was great fun to be with and he was pleased they could finally get on well together when they were alone, without feeling awkward with each other. Ron calling for him, letting him know he'd meet him back at the common room finally roused Harry from his daydream and he stepped from the shower feeling more contented than he had in a long time.


End file.
